El Aura Pokémon
by Jovat
Summary: Cuando un Pokemon misterioso le dice a May que Ash corre un gran peligro en el futuro, debido a un poder extraño y oscuro que reside dentro del entrenador, llamado "El Aura Pokemon", ella hará lo que sea para proteger a Ash. Sin embargo, cuando May piensa que el verdadero peligro es ella, tratará de alejarse de Ash a pesar de lo que siente por él...
1. Un aura misteriosa

**Hola, soy Jovat y he venido con un nuevo fic Advance. Espero les guste y les agrade. ¡Nos leemos!**

**ACTUALIZACIÓN 09/09/14: HE REMASTERIZADO TODOS LOS CAPÍTULOS PUBLICADOS. Cada uno contiene una mejor narrativa y ortografía, puesto que como hace mucho había escrito este fic, no tenía la narración que poseo ahora. Sin embargo, la trama en cada uno de los capítulos es la misma, así que para los que ya leyeron los capítulos publicados (Hasta el Cap. 8), no se preocupen. Espero les agrade.**

* * *

**"A través del aura descubrimos nuestro verdadero estado interior".**

¿Siempre te has preguntado para qué llegaste al mundo y con qué propósito?

En el mundo vasto y lleno de Pokemon, las personas están hechas de metas y sueños. Algunos con una buena finalidad, mientras otras simplemente con sueños egoístas. No importa si esas ambiciones sean buenas o malas, al fin y al cabo son sólo sueños.

Pero para poder lograr ese sueño, tienes que poner todo tu empeño; un empeño que requiere de sacrificio, esfuerzo y hasta dolor. Un dolor que tarde o temprano tendrá que cesar y que las personas a las que llamas seres queridos te harán olvidar. Esos seres queridos tuvieron que orientarte por el buen camino para que lograras el éxito, la felicidad y para que eligieras el sendero correcto. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasa con aquellas personas que no tuvieron a nadie que los impulsara? Ellos, seguramente tuvieron que pasar por un proceso de oscuridad y soledad dentro de sí mismos… tuvieron que salir adelante, aprendiendo a estar con la frente en alto por sí solos. Pero… independientemente de si tuviste a alguien que te apoyara o no, todos nos sentimos solos alguna vez. Todos, absolutamente todos, dudamos entre qué camino es mejor; entre si echarnos para atrás, justo cuando hemos recorrido un arduo y doloroso camino. ¿Por qué esa duda? ¿Por qué esa soledad dentro de uno? Porque somos humanos, y de vez en cuando esas dudas surgen en nuestra cabeza, así como esas motivaciones también lo hacen. En pocas palabras, una oscuridad y una luz que invaden nuestro ser.

¿Y por qué hay luz y oscuridad dentro de nosotros? De hecho, hay una razón del por qué. Y eso, es llamado como aura.

Sí, el aura o alma. Todos nosotros poseemos aquel ser extraño dentro de nosotros; y es tan poderoso, que cuando uno muere, éste sigue vivo. Todos poseemos un aura, independientemente de si seas humano o Pokemon; no obstante, cada una es completamente única y diferente.

Y para cumplir nuestras metas y sueños, el aura nos motiva. Sin embargo, el único que puede elegir qué camino tomar eres tú.

Pero hace muchos siglos, cuando Arceus creó el mundo y los humanos y Pokemon habitaran en ella, se extendió una leyenda. Una leyenda que cuenta que sólo una persona sería capaz de poseer un aura tan grandiosa y poderosa que sería capaz de entenderse con los Pokemon y obtener poderes inimaginables; ese aura era llamada El Aura Pokemon. Se dice, que este aura fue creada para salvar al mundo de una oscuridad que iba a atacar al mundo, y el poseedor del aura, sería el salvador.

Con el paso del tiempo, esa leyenda poco a poco se fue extinguiendo, ya que la oscuridad jamás reinó sobre el mundo y el salvador jamás apareció, puesto que nunca lo necesitaron. No se sabe a ciencia cierta si el portador del Aura Pokemon sigue entre nosotros o si al igual que la leyenda, esté extinto. En realidad, puede que el Aura Pokemon nunca haya existido; sin embargo, puede sí y tal vez el portador esté rondando por los rumbos de aquel mundo vasto y lleno de Pokemon…

* * *

**Capitulo 1**  
_**Un Aura misteriosa**_

* * *

Los rayos de una luna llena se filtraban entre las hojas oscuras del bosque. Las hojas caían en plena mitad del otoño y poco a poco formaban un manto seco y lleno de colores tanto marrones, carmesí y amarillentos sobre el pastizal irregular.

Un sonido continuo y molesto despertaba a los Pokemon salvajes que se ocultaban dentro de sus guaridas, madrigueras y cuevas. Seis sonidos del crujir seco a la hora de pisar las hojas; seis pies que iban por el sendero central del bosque; tres personas que iban adentrándose más por el Bosque Petalburgo.

Una de ellas era una chica linda, que caminaba muy asustada al andar debido a la hora en que lo hacían. Su espesa mata de cabello cobalto se alborotaba al compás del viento, mientras que esos orbes del mismo color despedían un reflejo igual que las estrellas que acompañaban al firmamento oscuro.

Otro de ellos, molesto y cansado por el largo viaje, llevaba sobre la espalda la mayoría del equipaje. Suspiró a causa del cansancio y se alborotó los cabellos castaños, se detuvo para descansar unos segundos y se frotó los ojos rasgados sobre la tez morena.

Sin embargo, el último chico estaba más pensativo que nunca. A pesar de llevar a su Pikachu sobre los hombros, no prestaba atención al cansancio que tenía en la espalda. Su melena azabache estaba cubierta por la gorra tan peculiar que siempre llevaba puesta.

— ¿Qué me pasa? —susurraba mientras se tocaba el estomago con una mueca de dolor.

Desde hace no mucho tiempo, cuando la chica de cabellos azules le dijo que tenían que ir a Ciudad Petalburgo para inscribirse al nuevo concurso Pokemon en el que pensaba ganar esta vez, él comenzó a sentir algo extraño dentro de sí.

Lo primero que pensó cuando dijo "Ciudad Petalburgo", fue en ella. Aquella chica que lo había acompañado por la región de Hoenn no hace mucho tiempo, junto con su pequeño hermanito. Lo que más lo impacientaba era la rara sensación que sentía dentro de su estómago cada vez que se tomaba el tiempo para pensar en ella nuevamente.

— ¿Qué? —se extrañó Dawn al ver si le hablaba su amigo, pero el negó con la cabeza fingiendo no haber dicho nada.

— Creo que aquí acamparemos —avisó Brock al ver que su cansancio lo había vencido y ya eran altas horas de la noche—. Lo siento, Dawn. Sé que no te gusta acampar y querías que llegáramos antes del amanecer, pero ya no puedo con esto.

— ¡Pero odio acampar! —aclaró Dawn con reproche.

Sin embargo, reclamar fue nulo para la chica, ya que los tres no tuvieron otra opción más que quedarse en una tienda de acampar o estar en la intemperie rodeados de Pokemon salvajes.

Los chicos tuvieron que colaborar para hacer las tiendas e ir por leña mientras Brock cocinaba y Pikachu descansaba en medio del camino. No obstante, a pesar de que el azabache le reclamaba a la joven oji-azul de que le ayudara buscando la leña mientras él armaba las tiendas, ella se negó y el muchacho se rindió con facilidad, haciendo todo él solo.

Una vez terminada las tiendas de acampar, suspiró victorioso. Brock imitó a su compañero, pero cuando notó que aún no estaba lista la leña para calentar la cena, la felicidad de Ash se había esfumado súbitamente.

— ¿Dónde habrá leña? —preguntó una vez que se adentró entre las oscuras zonas del bosque.

Caminó y con mucho cansancio recolectó leña para que en ese instante fuera nuevamente hacia donde sus amigos estaban esperando ya ansiosos por comer. Dio gracias a que la luna lo ayudaba a ver con claridad el paisaje, o si no estaría deambulando como un completo ciego.

Caminó sin ánimo alguno por el sendero, y cargaba con fuerza el montón de leña. Después de un rato, hubo un momento en el que soltó aquella leña, puesto que ya no aguantaba más caminar y cargar al mismo tiempo. Vencido en el suelo, alzó la cabeza, miró a ambos lados confundido y comenzó a preocuparse.

— Se supone que aquí estábamos —dijo rascándose la cabeza, lo que significaba que se había perdido por completo.

Caminó nuevamente hacia atrás y trató de buscar algún lugar en donde se encontraban sus amigos, pero no llegó más que a un acantilado.

El paisaje era hermoso. Se sorprendió al ver que a unos kilómetros se podían ver las luces de los edificios de Petalburgo, reflejándose entre el cielo nocturno. Sin embargo, no sólo aquello lo impresionó, sino que algo lo dejó por completo atónito. Algo que jamás imaginó y que lo agarró desprevenido. Sus pupilas se dilataron a causa de la impresión y su cuerpo se paralizó repentinamente.

Era un Pokemon que a duras penas había reconocido.

Era la primera criatura que había visto cuando inició su viaje para ser el mejor entrenador de todos los tiempos. Aquella ave que arduamente había visto entre las nubes esponjosas y un firmamento azul; aquella ave que despedía brillos como si del sol se tratara; el Pokemon que lo había impresionado y que había despertado una sospecha de misterio dentro del azabache.

Era Ho-Oh.

El Pokemon Legendario surcaba los cielos nocturnos dando vueltas sigilosas, cortas e interminables. Sin embargo, cuando notó que Ash lo estaba mirando, se detuvo. Voló a pocos metros de él y se paró en la punta del barranco que daba hacia una caída larga y mortal.

El Pokemon, con sus plumajes carmesí, blanquecinos, esmeralda y dorados impresionaron al muchacho. Que él recuerde, jamás había estado tan cerca para apreciar aquel tipo de Pokemon, y nunca un Pokemon como ellos se le había postrado a una distancia tan corta.

Pero notaba algo más… algo que asustó al mozo de una manera impresionante.

Su mirada era tan profunda, tan misteriosa, tan curiosa, tan penetrante. Los orbes rojos del pájaro voluminoso tenían en la mira al azabache, que no hizo otra cosa más que intimidarse ante esos ojos que lo inspeccionaban de pies a cabeza. Esa mirada pronto se convirtió en una sombría y siniestra; una que Ash no supo decir si en algunos segundos estaba a punto de convertirse en un ataque o algo más. ¿Por qué lo miraba de esa manera? ¿Acaso había hecho Ash algo malo? No entendía el por qué del odio en los ojos del Pokemon.

— ¡Hey, alto! —gritó con rabia al verlo de esa forma, pero fue nulo ya que el Pokemon seguía observándolo con una curiosidad atroz.—¿Cómo puedes comportarte así? ¿Qué he hecho? —esta vez, un leve enojo por parte del Ketchum hizo que el ave se inquietara.

El Pokemon alzó las alas y su plumaje destellante rodeó el paisaje que tenía detrás de él.

Ho-Oh comenzó a brillar y pronto un brillo dorado rodeó todas sus plumas. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a aletear de forma desesperada, aquella mirada sombría y maligna desprendió una lágrima que asustó más al chico.

Ash no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y cayó en el suelo, sintiendo un ardor por todo el cuerpo y dolor inevitable. Su cabeza comenzaba a arder de tal forma que empezó a retorcerse por el suelo. Una especie de aura negra comenzó a rodear al chico, mientras notaba que el ardor ya estaba por todas sus venas. Comenzó a gritar y trató de abrir los ojos para ver si el ave aún seguía ahí, pero no podía, ya que el dolor era tan intenso que ni siquiera era capaz de hablar.

Aquel dolor y ardor comenzaban a disminuir, y trató de aprovechar esa oportunidad para abrir los ojos y notar si el Pokemon legendario seguía ahí, pero antes de hacer eso notó algo que le llamó más la atención.

Cuando estaba a punto de caer inconsciente, pudo observar un Pokemon a lo lejos. No se trataba del Ho-Oh, que ya había desaparecido entre el cielo oscuro, sino de una criatura que era rodeada por un brillo azul. El muchacho no supo decir exactamente de qué o quién se trataba. Simplemente se limitó a cerrar los ojos y desmayarse.

Esta era la primera vez en la que aquel chico le sucedía eso, y no sabía el porqué del dolor y ardor que sentía en su cuerpo. Sólo sabía una cosa que nadie habría podido descifrar en ese momento, algo que jamás se ha podido ver en todo este tiempo y que jamás había pasado en la historia: Un aura oscura y dolorosa lo había invadido…

Todo era verdaderamente extraño para Ash y en verdad no sabía por qué le sucedía, en especial a él. ¿Por qué entre todas las personas, solamente a él se le aparecía Ho-Oh? ¿Qué acaso el Pokemon Legendario estaba interesado en él o era simplemente casualidad? ¿Qué le haría aquel Pokemon que lo vigilaba desde lejos con un brillo azul?

Ash quedó tendido en medio del acantilado. La criatura, poco a poco se fue acercando a él, hasta que estuvo a centímetros de su pocisión y se agachó para hacer lo que tenía planeado hacer...

* * *

**Continuará…**


	2. Una promesa algo apresurada

El reloj sonaba desde un rincón del cuarto. El sonido constante que hacía era lo único que se podía escuchar en la habitación, a excepción de una respiración agitada y unos movimientos bruscos que se producían bajos las sábanas.

De un momento a otro, los párpados de una jovenzuela de cabellos castaños se abrieron de inmediato. Su rostro estaba totalmente apanicado; el sudor le recorría la frente acompañado de unos mechones húmedos pegados en el rostro. Había tenido una pesadilla, como era costumbre. Aunque esta vez, el sueño que había tenido había sido diferente y único; había llamado la atención de la muchacha…

Salió de su habitación lo más sigilosa que pudo, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Ahí, abrió el refrigerados y tomó el cartón de leche frío. Tomó unos grandes tragos, pero torpemente, como si sus manos fuesen de mantequilla, el cartón se le escapó de las manos. Y eso pasó no porque fuera torpe, sino porque en realidad estaba muy preocupada.

— Ese sueño… —un débil susurro se escapó de sus labios. Sus ojos zafiro denotaban tristeza y preocupación a la vez mientras la luna se podía ver con facilidad en ellos, como si de un espejo se tratara.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarró el paraguas que estaba junto a la entrada de su hogar y salió disparada hacia un cielo triste y diluviado. No le importó que aquellas pantuflas rosadas en forma de Torchic se vieran envueltos entre los charcos. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era comprobar si aquella pesadilla había sido verdad. Corrió hacia la espesura húmeda e inundada y se adentró en él… Muchos pensarían que estaría loca por creer que las pesadillas eran un presagio de la realidad, porque… ¿quién correría al bosque, en medio de la noche para comprobar si aquella pesadilla era cierta?

* * *

**Capítulo 2**  
**Una promesa algo apresurada**

* * *

Los charcos comenzaban a agrandarse a causa de la lluvia y los Pokemon del bosque se cubrían de las grandes gotas; algunos otros no sabían qué hacer en medio del diluvio y se alborotaban.  
Los rayos caían cerca de la muchacha que ya corría muy cansada, adentrándose al bosque y por ende, unos cuantos árboles se movían bruscamente a causa de la feroz tormenta que se presentaba.  
El paraguas que lleva en la mano comenzaba a ser un estorbo para ella e inmediatamente lo tiró para continuar aún más rápido, ya que no quería perder tiempo en su búsqueda.

— ¿Dónde estás? —Preguntó con desesperación y con empezó a correr con rabia, preocupación y más velocidad—. Maldita sea, Ash…

Efectivamente, aquello tanto que temía la castaña había sido que en sus sueños el joven azabache, Ash Ketchum, se encontraba sufriendo en esos precisos instantes, debido a un aura oscura extraña que había aparecido de la nada y un pájaro legendario que había previsto esa oscuridad.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el lugar donde Ash se había desmayados y yacía inmóvil, unas pisadas se hundían en los charcos que se comenzaban a formar en medio del acantilado. Aquellas pisadas cubiertas de lodo, se posaron frente a la silueta inconsciente. Súbitamente, tanto las hojas de los árboles, los troncos húmedos y todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor estaba siendo invadido por un haz de luz color cobalto.

El Pokemon misterioso iba acercándose paso a paso con un rostro inexpresivo y unos ojos tan intensos y tan azules al igual que el aura que lo rodeaba. Miró con certeza al oscuro firmamento, pero a pesar de que quería ver lo que se había imaginado desde un principio, su desilusión fue algo notoria. La ave legendaria que se encontraba por las nubes ya no estaba ahí para vigilar lo que sucedía. Simplemente había desaparecido.

Y una vez al lado del azabache se agachó y lo observó con tal frialdad que no sabía si iba a atacar o a ayudarlo.

— Creo que Ash ya se tardó… —dijo por fin Dawn una vez que comenzó a llover en aquella noche tan fría—. Me está preocupando. Iré a buscarlo.

— No Dawn, es peligroso salir con este clima… —indicó Brock.

— Lo sé Brock, pero ¿qué le sucederá a Ash?

— Mas bien, ¿Qué le habrá sucedido? – dijo con un susurro para no despertar a Pikachu que dormía un tanto mal a causa de la tormenta.

— Es por eso que tenemos que ir a buscarlo Brock, entiende que si no hacemos nada tal vez nunca lo volvamos a ver... – insistía la peliazul que comenzaba a ponerse un impermeable para salir, pero una vez que estaba saliendo de la carpa, Brock la detuvo por la muñeca.

— Tienes razón, pero tú saldrías herida también si te pierdes allá afuera.

— Brock —nombró con desesperación la jovenzuela—. ¡¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que le está pasando en este mismo instante?!

—¡No! ¡Pero debes de entender que es muy peligroso el bosque con todos los Pokemon salvajes y esa tormenta tan devastadora!

— ¿Abandonarías a un amigo para salvar tu pellejo, Brock?

El moreno se quedó en silencio mientras la oji-azul esperaba una respuesta, pero Pikachu se levantó tallándose los ojos y viendo si por algún lugar estaba su dueño. Al percatarse de que fue lo contrario, miró con duda al par de chicos que estaban en medio de una discusión.

— Lo siento Pikachu —comentó Dawn—. No sucede nada, vuelve a dormir.

El Pokémon de repente miró por la entrada entreabierta de la carpa, sabiendo que algo malo sucedía.

— ¿Pikachu?… —Brock se extrañó un poco y lo miró con preocupación.

Sin embargo, antes de que ambos fueran a adivinar lo que le sucedía al roedor, éste salió de la carpa mientras sus amigos lo seguían no sin antes tomar unos impermeables.

* * *

El extraño Pokemon, se inclinó y miró a Ash con mucha frialdad. Cerró los grandes párpados y comenzó a meditar. Súbitamente, un aura azul más intensa de lo que ya era, comenzó a adquirir mucho más brillo y fuerza. Ahora, aquella criatura con un aura impresionante y extraña tomó al azabache y lo alzó entre sus brazos con tanta facilidad que hasta parecía una pluma.

* * *

La chica iba corriendo tanto que los pulmones le ardían. Notaba un gran ardor en la garganta, y esa era la razón por la que no podía gritar el nombre de Ash. Sin embargo, también no debía de hacerlo debido a que podría despertar a los Pokemon salvajes y aún peor, el azabache jamás oiría su nombre puesto que se encontraba desmayado.

— Diablos… —se paró en seco para buscar por otra parte, pero de repente, por entre las hojas de los árboles, los arbustos y la lluvia comenzó a brillar una luz que la cegó casi por completo, así que se cubrió los ojos con su brazo y caminó hacia aquella luz.

* * *

Brock y Dawn junto con Pikachu corrían gritando su nombre.

— ¡Ash! —decían al unísono sus compañeros.

— ¡Pika pi! —sollozaba aquel roedor pasando sobre los charcos lodosos.

Pero a pesar de que gritaban su nombre a los cuatro vientos, éste no daba señales por ningún lado; era nulo lo que estaban haciendo.

— No hay señal de él —finalizó Brock, pero inesperadamente aquella luz cegadora los cubrió por completo y los tres miraron la cielo para ver de dónde provenía aquella extraña luz.

— ¿Qué diablos es eso? —contestó Dawn de una forma desesperada.

— ¡Por allá! —avisó Brock cuando creyó de dónde podía venir esa luz.

* * *

Aquel Pokemon de repente comenzó a tocar el pecho del azabache por un rato. Parecía que no le estaba haciendo daño, aunque no se sabía a ciencia cierta lo que en realidad estaba haciendo. Cuando terminó y separó su mano del pecho de Ash, el aura azul de la criatura se comenzó a desvanecer lentamente; sin embargo, notó que alguien estaba acercándose hacia él, por lo que se apresuró para no ser detectado.

— ¡Hey! —Gritó con preocupación aquella chica de ojos zafiro que andaba buscando al azabache con apresuramiento—. ¡Detente ahora mismo!

A pesar de que el Pokémon ya había terminado con su deber, siguió como si nada hubiera pasado y como si nadie le hubiera interrumpido, mirando fríamente al joven.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que le estás haciendo?! —Dijo entrecortada la jovenzuela a causa de la impresión—. ¡No le pongas tus manos encima o sino…!

Sin embargo, aquellas amenazas por parte de la muchacha fueron interrumpidas deliberadamente por el simple hecho de que aquel Pokémon era raro en su especie y no se hallaba por aquellos lugares.

"¿Qué hacia un Pokemon aquí?" pensó la muchacha muy extrañada y pálida por saber que aquella pesadilla había sido real.

Su preocupación rebasó los límites, ya que era aún peor que aquella criatura le hubiera hecho algo al Ketchum.

— Tú… —dijo con más calma y curiosidad—. ¿Qué hace un Pokemon como tú por aquí? ¿Y qué le estás haciendo a Ash? ¿Qué es esa luz que te rodea? ¡Contéstame!

— Son muchas preguntas… — dijo inesperadamente el Pokemon a lo que la chica se impresionó bastante que no pudo hablar.

Las pupilas de la joven se dilataron ante la impresión. ¡Aquel Pokemon le había contestado! Y mucho más sorpresivo era todavía era que podía entenderle y hablar su lenguaje a la perfección. Súbitamente, el Meowth del Equipo Rocket invadió los pensamientos de la chica. Tan sólo sabía que el único que podía hablar como los humanos era él, pero veía que estaba totalmente equivocada. El Pokemon miró a la jovenzuela.

— Por favor cuida bien de él…

El Pokémon se acercó lentamente hacia la muchacha que se encontraba enlodada y empapada. Ash estaba entre los brazos del Pokemon y se lo entregó con suma delicadez a aquella chica que al principio, no supo cómo actuar. Se puso de cuclillas y la criatura depositó a Ash entre su regazo.

— T-tú e-eres… —tartamudeaba con asombro la jovenzuela.

— Por favor… no le hagas saber a Ash sobre mi existencia —indicó el Pokemon ya nuevamente en la sombra del árbol—. Es una orden…

— P-pero… —dijo torpemente la chica en señal de confusión—. ¿Por qué q-quieres que no le diga a… Ash?

El Pokemon se quedó por un momento en silencio y subió a la rama de un árbol significando que estaba por irse.

— ¡Un momento! —Reaccionó la muchacha de ojos zafiro—. ¿Por qué no quieres que le cuente a Ash que te vi? —dijo con más calma en sí misma—. ¡¿Y qué era lo que le hacías?!

— ¡Ash! —se escuchaban voces por lo lejos—. ¡Ash! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Aquel Pokemon en las sombras miró hacia el lugar de donde provenían las voces, así que no hubo momento de explicar.

— Sólo promete que no le dirás que me viste y también protégelo, porque no quiero que muera, sobretodo no quiero que se enfade … —dijo con frialdad aquel Pokemon — …May.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —dijo rápidamente May con un nudo en la garganta a causa de que se le hacía conocido ese Pokemon.

— Sólo hazlo… —sentenció la criatura—. Es por su bien.

Aquellas voces se iban acercando y unas siluetas se iban divisando por la maleza.

— Solo dime una cosa —dijo la chica antes de que aquel Pokemon se hubiera ido—. ¿Qué le ocurrirá a Ash si le digo?

— No puedo contestarte eso —dijo para que después se fuera escalando por los árboles hasta perderse entre la niebla y la espesura.

May quedó confusa por un momento y se quedó contemplando el lugar en donde había desaparecido aquel raro Pokemon que hablaba.

— ¡Ash! —Gritó Dawn para que fuera hacia el entrenador que estaba aún inconsciente y recostado en las piernas de May—. ¡May! ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡¿Qué le sucedió a Ash, May?! —preguntó Brock mientras cubría a Ash con una manta.

— ¡Pika pi! —dijo el roedor preocupado mientras veía a May e iba hacia las piernas de su entrenador.

— May… —nombró Dawn al notar que May no contestaba—. ¿Sucedió algo?

— No… —negó la coordinadora aún con ese comportamiento extraño.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó Brock con desesperación.

May recordó la "promesa" que había hecho con ese Pokemon, pero no estaba segura si mentir o no, pero al recordar lo que había dicho aquella criatura…

"Sólo hazlo… —sentenció la criatura—. Es por su bien."

¿Acaso le ocurrirá algo malo a Ash? ¿Se lastimará si le dice que vio a ese Pokemon? ¿Si no es así, que sucedería? May, sentía que algo no andaba bien, y si quería proteger a Ash con quien pasó mucho tiempo juntos recorriendo Hoenn y viviendo muchas aventuras, tenía que confiar en ese extraño Pokemon.

"Por favor cuida bien de él…"

"Cuidaré de ti Ash" pensó decididamente May — "Lo prometo"

—¡May! —gritó Dawn para esperar una respuesta y aquella se sobresaltó al oír su nombre.

— Sólo resbalo, pero está bien —mintió la chica mirando hacia el cielo, recordando aquel suceso tan extraño que había tenido hace algunos instantes. No sabía absolutamente nada sobre lo que sucedía, ni siquiera tenía la más remota idea de lo que le pasaría a Ash si le decía acerca de aquel Pokemon, pero trataría de hacer su mayor esfuerzo para proteger a Ash

¿Por qué?

Porque tal vez sienta algo por él, o tal vez, simplemente quiera protegerlo…

"Sólo promete que no le dirás que me viste y también protégelo, porque no quiero que muera, sobretodo no quiero que se enfade… —dijo con frialdad aquel Pokemon— …May."

— Lo haré —susurró mientras miraba a Ash, por el que se preocupaba, aunque no sabía lo que pasará en un futuro con él.

**Continuará...**


	3. Algo que quiero ocultar

Espero lo disfruten amigos, y gracias por sus comentarios.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**  
**Algo que quiero ocultar…**

* * *

La habitación ya no se encontraba sola. Dentro de ella, un joven azabache reposaba en la cama de la May. Él, aun durmiendo profundamente en sueños, susurraba el nombre del Pokemon Legendario Ho-Oh. Pero la muchacha de ojos zafiro era la única que lo escuchaba. Ella lo miraba con preocupación, a pesar de que ya estaba a salvo reguardado bajo la lluvia; sin embargo, lo que le preocupaba era lo que había dicho el Pokemon misterioso.

¿Qué podría pasarle a Ash? ¿Acaso había un peligro inevitable? ¿Y cómo lo sabía el Pokemon? Súbitamente, un instinto de proteger a Ash se abalanzó contra la joven Balance. ¿Por qué quería protegerlo? Si tan sólo eran amigos… ¿Por qué se sentía extraña cada vez que lo miraba, ahí, reposando tranquilamente?

— Ash Ketchum… —nombró con una sonrisa la jovenzuela—. ¿Por qué siento un extraño sentimiento por ti?

De repente recordó aquel día importante cuando Ash aún era su compañero.

* * *

Un grupo de personas se encontraban en un camino estrecho, pero con un paisaje vasto y lleno de colores vivos, que con el color del ocaso se tornaban anaranjados. Los Tailow buscaban un lugar entre los árboles debido a que el crepúsculo estaba terminando.

El astro rey iba escabulléndose entre el océano naranja. El puerto poco a poco iba atrayendo más Tailow, Wingull, Pelipper y demás Pokemon cercanos al mar, que se amontonaban debajo de los puentes por donde pasaban los ferrys, entre los cables de la ciudad, y alguno que otro se consideraba afortunado de tener el prestigioso lugar sobre los yates de lujo que reposaban en la bahía. Casi todos los barcos a esa hora estaban inmóviles, pero un ferry en particular lanzaba al aire su sirena y el humo de la chimenea invadía el aire, en señal de que estaba a punto de zarpar.

— ¡Vamos Max, tenemos que abordar a pronto! —gritaba May, aquella joven de ojos zafiros.

Su hermano asintió con decisión y apresuraron más el paso, y una vez que llegaron frente al ferry que conducía a Johto, Max se despidió de su amigo Brock.

— Espera… —se paró de pronto la castaña en señal de que quería despedirse de su par de amigos, con los que pasó grandes aventuras.

— Está bien May, pero no te tardes —dijo su hermano para que después se despidiera de Ash y Brock y esperara a su hermana mayor.

— Brock… —nombraba cabizbaja la joven—. Adiós y suerte con las chicas —esbozó una sonrisa tierna mientras Brock sonreía, pero al instante supo que estaba siendo ofendido aunque siguió con su misma actitud.

Ahora, era turno de despedirse de un chico al que May jamás olvidaría, un joven que consideraba su maestro más que nada y que siempre la ayudó en cualquier situación.

— Sé que es difícil despedirse… —admitió el azabache con la cabeza por lo bajo al igual que Pikachu.

La moza de ojos zafiro acarició al Pokemon de Ash y éste hizo un gruñido tierno.

— Adiós Pikachu… —dijo soltando una pequeña lágrima.

— No tienes que llorar —dijo cabizbajo el muchacho—. Sé que eres fuerte…

La jovenzuela se quedó en silencio sabiendo que en el fondo, el azabache tenía la razón.

— Sé que pronto nos volveremos a ver —dijo de repente alzando la cabeza y mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Y por eso te quiero regalar esto, May.

El joven sacó un collar plateado en forma de pokebola, que brillaba con intensidad por el reflejo del sol.

— Ash… —dijo dibujando una tierna sonrisa en su rostro—. No tenías que… —sin embargo, aquel chico le colocó un dedo en sus labios para que callara.

— No tienes que agradecerme… es un pequeño obsequio para que me recuerdes.

La joven quedó atónita y el chico se colocó atrás de la muchacha para colocar el nuevo collar en su cuello.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó confundida May—. ¿Por qué haces esto?

— ¿Hacer qué? —se extraño el joven al verla con confusión.

— ¿Por qué me regalas cosas cuando yo no he hecho nada por ti? —Preguntó, pero aquel chico aún no respondía—. Quiero decir… yo no merezco estos presentes cuando yo no te he dado nada.

— No quiero que me des nada… —retrocedió algunos pasos y vio los ojos de la chica, mientras su Pikachu asentía.- Somos tus amigos y eso es lo que hacen.

— Pero… —aún seguía insistiendo la castaña—. ¿Sientes algo por mí? ¿Es por eso que te comportas así conmigo?

Aquel muchacho nuevamente bajó la cabeza con perplejidad y su Pikachu quedó observándolo mientras la zafiro esperaba una respuesta. La pregunta los sorprendió bastante, que trató de ocultar el rostro por debajo de la gorra. Súbitamente, el azabache cerró los puños en señal de algo que no podía describir May.

—Yo… —decía tratando de no soltar una lágrima—. Si quieres puedes devolverme el collar.

— ¡No! —dijo tratando de no malinterpretar las cosas—. Solo quiero saber si tú sientes algo por mí.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el muelle y poco a poco el cielo iba tornando de un anaranjado intenso a uno púrpura. Tan solo los Wingull podían romper aquel silencio en señal de que volaban sobre el océano en busca de un refugio.  
El ferry tan pronto hizo sonar una chimenea y Max se asustó, por lo que subió sin pensarlo dos veces y se despidió de Brock, el cual estaba un poco incómodo por lo que estaba presenciando.

— ¡Vámonos, rápido hermana! —apresuró desde la cubierta del ferry.

— Bueno… —dijo la chica volteándose y aferrándose al collar con mucho cariño—. Creo que mejor olvídalo, no tiene sentido y perdón por preguntarte eso, soy una estúpida.

— No digas eso… —reaccionó el azabache al oír ese insulto—. Yo no tenía que haberte dado nada.

— ¿Qué? —Rio con deterioro la castaña—. En verdad aprecio lo que me has dado, y te prometo que cuidaré este collar como signo de nuestra amistad.

— De acuerdo… —decía con un sonrojo el pelinegro, pero May no podía notarlo a causa de que la gorra cubría su rostro casi por completo.

— Está bien —dijo mientras se alejaba—. ¿Entonces es un adiós para siempre?

— No lo creo —contestó inmediatamente el azabache.

En un instante la zafiro se acercó al muchacho y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después salir corriendo hacia el ferry donde su hermano la esperaba.

— Adiós… —susurró Ash atónito mientras se tocaba con suavidad aquella mejilla sonrojada y esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

El ferry comenzaba a avanzar y en ese mismo instante Brock, Ash y Pikachu se despidieron de sus dos amigos mientras se perdían de vista en aquel océano.

* * *

May después de recordar eso tuvo un leve sonrojo y se descubrió el collar que tenía escondido entre la ropa.

— Sé que siento algo pequeño por ti —sonrió y en ese instante aquel entrenador estaba por despertarse.

— ¿Eh? —se extraño el azabache al notar que alguien le hablaba, por lo que se levantó con embrollo ya que se notaba algo mareado después de haber tenido un extraño suceso.

— Hola… —dijo en un susurro la coordinadora al verlo ya despierto.

Ash volteó a ver dónde estaba y con quién estaba, pero al notar que se encontraba con May tuvo un leve sonrojo que no presintió la muchacha y después sonrió en señal de que no la había visto por mucho tiempo.

— Hola May —saludó el entrenador con ansias, pero después sintió un dolor en la espalda por lo que inmediatamente la chica castaña se paró y ayudó al azabache a recostarse.

— No tienes por qué esforzarte Ash —indicó la zafiro—. Has tenido mucho por hoy.

— ¿Qué? —dijo de repente el entrenador.

— Quiero decir… —titubeó la chica al recordar la promesa con ese Pokemon.- Al salir al bosque te golpeaste con una rama ¿Qué no recuerdas?

— Sinceramente… —dijo mientras contemplaba hacia la ventana fría y oscura.- Sentí que algo oscuro me rodeaba cuando dormía.

La chica quedó atónita al mismo tiempo que escuchaba al muchacho.

— Pero… la verdad es que no recuerdo absolutamente nada de lo que me pasó y además no sé cómo llegué aquí.

Cuando May lo pensó un momento, nada tenía sentido. ¿Cómo es que no recordaba lo que ella había visto en sus sueños? ¿Cómo era posible que no se acordara de Ho-Oh y de que estaba en peligro por aquella oscuridad extraña?

— Yo te encontré cerca del bosque y ahora estamos en mi casa, ya que estabas cerca de Ciudad Petalburgo —mencionó con una sonrisa, pero repentinamente se le borró al recordar lo que el Pokemon le hacía a Ash en el bosque.

— Maldito Brock, dijo que aún faltaba mucho para llegar a ciudad Petalburgo… —avisó con un poco de confusión.- Por cierto ¿Dónde están Brock, Dawn y Pikachu?

— Ellos están allá afuera esperándote —mencionó May—. Pero tienes que descansar, así que no quiero que te pase nada.

— May… —dijo aún confuso el chico mientras trataba de acomodarse en la cama—. ¿Por qué haces esto?

— ¿Hacer qué? —preguntó May perpleja.

— ¿Por qué me fuiste a buscar? ¿Y por qué me llevaste a tu casa para cuidarme? —preguntó desviando la vista con nerviosismo—. ¿Acaso estabas también en el bosque? ¿O por qué me encontraste?

— Yo… —mencionó torpemente agarrando con fuerza aquel collar que le había dado—. Sólo quiero protegerte. Aparte, iba de camino hacia Ciudad Férrica, ya que mi padre me envió por un encargo —mintió con lo primero que se le ocurrió a la chica.

— Oh, ya veo. ¿Pero… protegerme? —Preguntó atónito el azabache—. ¿Protegerme de qué?

Hubo un silencio inquieto en la casa y sólo el viento de aquella ventana rodeaba la habitación por completo. Ash no pudo apresurar a la joven a contestar ya que se notaba con algo de tristeza y confusión, pero en ese instante notó que estaba recordando algo que no quería decir la muchacha.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó tratando de levantarse de la cama para estar a su lado.

— No… —dijo recordando aquella promesa con el Pokemon. Se alejó hasta la puerta.

— ¿Entonces, por qué quieres protegerme? ¿Acaso sientes algo por mí? —mencionó Ash mientras tenía una especie de "Dèjá Vu". La misma pregunta le había hecho May hace poco tiempo.

— Quiero protegerte porque eres mi amigo —dijo cerrando los ojos con la cabeza en lo bajo para que no se le notara un sonrojo en sus mejillas—, ¿Acaso no es lo que hacen los amigos?

— Pero ¿De qué quieres protegerme? —dijo con ya una desesperación en su ser—. ¿Acaso me ocurrirá algo malo?

— Yo… —titubeó la castaña por unos segundos— Será mejor que me vaya —dijo desapareciendo por la puerta.

— ¡Espera! —Alzó una mano el chico para que no se fuera—. Por favor… sólo dime una cosa.

La jovenzuela se quedó un momento en la puerta para escuchar la pregunta del entrenador Ketchum.

— ¿Qué es lo que me ocurrirá? ¿Quieres decirme algo que yo no sepa? ¿Y sobretodo, sientes algo por mí para que tengas ese instinto de protegerme? —se podía notar una gran desesperación en el muchacho, que al parecer ya estaba levantado de la cama y aun con dolor en su espalda, quería saber la respuesta de May.

— Son muchas preguntas… —mencionó May recordando que esa misma respuesta le había dicho el Pokemon hablador—. Sólo te diré algo.

— P-pero… —tartamudeó el chico con una confusión increíble.

— ¿Acaso tu me respondiste cuando estábamos en el muelle? —preguntó la cabizbaja mientras sujetaba fuertemente la puerta a causa de la rabia y tristeza en su interior.

— Sé que me ocultas muchas cosas que quiero saber —trató de cambiar el tema el joven que se acercaba con mucha dificultad a la chica—. Sé que hay algo en tu interior que quiere decirme algo que no sé.

La muchacha, tratando de no llorar sintió la mano del chico en su hombro, pero no reaccionó ante eso, ya que estaba más concentrada en aquella promesa que había hecho.

- Te quiero proteger para que no te pase nada, Ash – dijo con un nudo en la garganta la jovenzuela que sentía una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla—. Y eso es lo que hacen los amigos ¿No?

— Lo sé, pero de qué me quieres proteger… —mencionó mientras se observaba un dolor en el muchacho a causa de que no estaba descansando en la cama—. ¿Qué es lo que tratas de evitar? ¿Algo malo me estará por sucederme?

— ¡No lo sé! —gritó con rabia y llanto la chica a espaldas suyas—. ¡Tengo miedo de perderte, porque eres mi amigo y sólo eso! ¡Eres alguien importante para mí, pero ni creas que siento algo por ti, sólo te considero como un maestro… un amigo y sólo eso!

En eso se agitó para quitar la mano del muchacho que estaba en su hombro y salió corriendo por el pasillo hasta bajar por las escaleras. Aquel muchacho se recostó ya sin dolor en la cama y colocó las manos en su rostro en señal de lo que acababa de hacer.

— Soy un imbécil… —admitió para que entonces se quedara dormido y esperara hasta el amanecer.

**Continuará...**


	4. Sentimientos Falsos

_Gracias por sus reviews y les dejaré una frase antes de empezar: "No entiendas a las mujeres, sólo amalas"._

* * *

**Capítulo 4**  
**Sentimientos Falsos**

* * *

Un silencio rodeó toda la habitación y por más que aquel chico quería levantarse no podía. Aunque ya estaba por amanecer, aquel azabache no dormía porque algo le inquietaba.

— ¿Será después de que me desmayé? ¿Será algo que ocurrió en ese instante? —se susurraba a sí mismo el chico contemplando el techo—. ¿Qué es lo que me quiere ocultar?

Se paró poco a poco de la cama, hasta quedar sentado en ella, pero no podía pararse por completo. Y aún con la ayuda de un escritorio, un mueble o algo en lo que apoyarse, simplemente no pudo hacerlo.

— Mierda —insultó el azabache al instante en que nuevamente se acostaba para rendirse.

Súbitamente, algo comenzó a no andar bien en él, ya que sintió que las heridas sanaban rápidamente, como si fuese invencible; sentía una especie de poción mágica en todas las partes de su cuerpo, especialmente en su pecho. Ahora podía notarse una pequeña aura dorada rodeando al muchacho que estaba con los ojos cerrados fingiendo no poder hacer nada, pero al instante en que notó que ya no le dolía absolutamente nada, pudo pararse sin preocupaciones. Una vez hecho eso se observó sus manos con mucha intriga; luego, se movió libremente de un lugar a otro, para ver si la espalda ya no le dolía. Primero, pensó que tenía alguna clase de poder superhéroe, pero al instante rechazó ese pensamiento absurdo. ¿Entonces, cómo había sido posible que ya no le doliera el cuerpo de un segundo a otro?

Ahora sentía como si nada hubiera pasado, ya que estaba más que bien; se notaba fuerte y sano, por lo que en ese momento salió sin pensarlo dos veces del cuarto para ir hacia donde se encontraba May, pero al llegar al pasillo se encontró con Max, que al percatarse de su presencia se impresionó.

— ¡Ash! —Gritó a los cuatro vientos—. ¡Mamá, Papá! ¡Ash ha despertado!

Caroline y Norman, que estaban en la sala subieron rápidamente a ver si era cierto lo que decía su hermano. En efecto una vez que lo vieron parado ahí, lo saludaron.

— May me contó que te habías desmayado en el bosque —expresó Caroline muy preocupada.

— Deberías estar descansando —propuso Norman colocando sus manos en los hombros del entrenador para dirigirlo a la habitación.

— No, enserio estoy bien —decía tratando de dar la media vuelta para bajar las escaleras.

— ¿Seguro? —preguntó Norman pero Max lo interrumpió.

— ¡Sí papá, Ash se ve como si nada le hubiera pasado! ¡Además tenemos que inscribir a May al concurso Pokemon al igual que Dawn! —decía emocionado.

Norman se acordó que ya no les quedaba más tiempo para inscribir a las muchachas por lo que se apresuró a arreglarse mientras dejaba sólo a Ash junto con Max.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —decía Max entusiasmado.

Ash no tuvo otra opción que llamar a su Pikachu y prestárselo al niño para deshacerse de él.

—¡Gracias Ash! —agradecía para irse junto con Pikachu a entrenar a otra parte.

El azabache bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se encontró con sus dos amigos que platicaban a preocupados.

— ¡Ash! —dijeron los dos al unísono, pero Ash no se percató de su presencia, ya que solo quería ver a May.

— ¿Han visto a May? —dijo apresuradamente.

— No, pero ¿Cómo te encuentras? —dijo Dawn preocupada.

— Bien —respondió al instante—. pero ¿Saben dónde está?

— Vimos que salió sin decirnos nada hace un rato ¿Por qué lo mencionas? —mencionó Brock, pero una vez que terminó de responder aquel azabache ya no estaba entre ellos, puesto que salió por la puerta sin decir nada. Aquellos dos jóvenes se quedaron perplejos ante esa acción y decidieron no seguir al entrenador, ya que tenían la ligera sospecha de que algún lío sucedía entre ellos.

El chico salió al jardín de la entrada donde se encontraba la coordinadora y esperaba a que todos estuviesen listos para ir hacia el lugar de las inscripciones del concurso Pokemon, sin embargo al ver el azabache a la castaña notó un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, ya que se veía más hermosa que antes.

— May… —decía aquel chico impresionándola por completo.

La jovenzuela al percatarse de que estaba atrás suyo no dijo nada y trató de ignorarlo.

— Yo… —le resultaba difícil al entrenador—. Yo lo siento.

La muchacha lo ignoraba como si nadie estuviera cerca de ella.

— Perdón por mi comportamiento de antes y perdón por pensar que me andabas ocultando algo. Yo nunca pensé que te preocuparas por mí.

— Entonces antes de que ocurriera eso ¿Pensabas que no me preocupaba por ti? —Fue nulo ignorar al chico, ya que contesto inmediatamente—. ¿Antes pensabas que no me importabas?

— No —trató de interponer el chico—. Lo que quiero decir es tan solo un perdón.

— ¿Un perdón? Pues no lo acepto —reía de forma tonta la castaña—. Yo ya no aceptaré más disculpas tuyas, siempre hieres a la gente y después solo lo arreglas con un perdón…

— ¡¿Qué?! —Decía impresionado el azabache—. ¿Ahora piensas que yo hiero a cualquiera?

— Sí… —admitió con tristeza la zafiro.

— ¡¿A quién crees que lastimo?! —decía con rabia el chico.

— A mi… —susurró cabizbaja May mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla y el viento la desviaba hasta caer en el césped.

— ¿Por qué te he lastimado, eh? ¿Solo con pensar que me habías ocultado algo te he lastimado? ¿Por haberte dicho que sentías algo por mi?

— ¡No! —sollozó en voz baja la muchacha.

— ¿Entonces? —dijo con odio el chico, pero sentía poco a poco que un ardor inmenso lo estaba por cubrir.

— No lo sé —admitió May con tristeza—. Sólo… yo…

— ¡¿Qué?! —Mencionó rápidamente el azabache con desesperación—. ¿Qué he hecho mal?

* * *

Una muchacha se encontraba en su habitación de aquel Centro Pokemon, mientras viajaba con sus tres amigos por la región de Hoenn, pero a altas horas de la noche se despertó algo inquieta, ya que notó a alguien que no estaba en su respectiva cama.

— ¿Ash? —susurró lo jovenzuela May para notar si su amigo estaba por la habitación, pero no había señales de él.

Salió silenciosamente por la puerta para no despertar a Brock y Max, y caminó por un pasillo, pero notó algo extraño.

— Rayos… —decía con algo de confusión un joven en la recepción del Centro Pokemon—. ¿Por qué no puedo dormir?

De repente se sentó en un sillón carmesí, mientras seguía hablando solo.

— ¿Por qué cada vez que pienso en ella siento un cosquilleo en el estomago? —se preguntó pero se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba ahí, por lo que se asomó y en efecto, era su amiga que estaba espiándolo.

— ¡May! —Dijo algo sonrojado mientras trataba de no sonrojarse aún más—. ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

— Es lo mismo que te iba a preguntar… —admitió para después sentarse al lado del chico.

— ¿No puedes dormir, eh? —Preguntó con curiosidad el azabache—. Igual yo.

Se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato, contemplando aquella recepción vacía en la que los dos se inquietaban.

— Oye Ash… —dijo May de repente para romper ese incómodo silencio—. ¿Quién es en la que no dejabas de pensar?

— ¿Qué? —se impresionó el chico y se sonrojó, pero May le colocó la mano en el hombro para que se lo dijera.

— Vamos, confía en mí —susurró la castaña con una sonrisa tierna.

— Yo… —titubeaba el muchacho algo impresionado—. No es nadie…

— Sé que alguien te gusta. Anda, dímelo… —dijo May con nerviosismo y un sonrojo leve en las mejillas.

— Creo que es hora de dormir —cambió de tema Ash mientras se notaba nervioso—. ¿Puedo decirte mañana, May?

— Claro… —decepcionada la muchacha acompaño al azabache—. Pero me dices mañana — ordenó la chica ya un tanto desesperada por saber quién era la cual le gustaba Ash, aunque estaba cien por ciento segura de quién podría tratarse.

— Si May —dijo sonrojado el muchacho para entrar a la habitación y dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente, la coordinadora se levantó a horas muy tempranas de la mañana. Los demás dormían plácidamente y en un silencio sepulcral. May miró con algo de felicidad a un Ash dormido, que al parecer ya estaba impaciente por saber qué persona era la que le gustaba.

Mientras los demás se levantaban, la chica fue por algo de desayunar fuera del Centro Pokemon y una vez que terminó fue a la tienda de artículos y compró una Master Ball, para regalárselas a alguien que lo consideraba más que a un maestro…

Cuando regresó al centro Pokemon, caminó por el pasillo muy entusiasmada, pero se impresionó al ver que dos sujetos hablaban a lo largo de un pasillo. Antes de doblar hacia aquel pasillo, May se recargó en la pared para escuchar lo que decían. No quería interrumpir aquello, puesto que sabía de quiénes se trataban.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Drew? —Ash mencionó con algo de enfado.

— Sólo vengo a desearle suerte a May en el concurso de mañana, que creo que la necesitará... —expresó en un tono presumido mientras en su boca llevaba una rosa.

— Sabes que May no necesita tu suerte… —dijo con enfado el chico—. Ella es muy buena coordinadora Pokemon.

Al decir eso, hubo un leve sonrojo por parte de la coordinadora al mismo tiempo que seguía escuchando.

— Se nota que te gusta… —reía con intensidad el chico de cabellos verdes—. ¿Por qué no se lo dices ya?

— ¡Ella no me gusta, maldito!

— ¿Y por qué en la mayoría de las ocasiones te he visto comportándote muy bien con ella? ¡Vamos dime! —preguntó de forma victoriosa Drew, sabiendo que Ash no tenía ninguna excusa por eso.

— ¡Te he dicho que no me gusta! ¡Sólo me comporto bien con ella porque es mi amiga!

— ¿Tu amiga eh? ¿Y acaso alguien se comporta demasiado bien con una "amiga"? —dijo Drew.

— ¡Ella ni siquiera me gusta, además yo nunca quise que ella fuera mi amiga, sólo se me unió a mi viaje y ya! ¡Yo nunca pedí que fuera conmigo, pero me acompaño y ¿Qué puedo hacer?! —mintió el azabache.

Inmediatamente el chico enfurecido se fue sin decir alguna palabra y giró hacia la derecha para ir por otro pasillo, pero se detuvo al ver una Master Ball tirada en el suelo

- ¿Quién habrá dejado esto aquí? – mencionó con algo de tristeza por la pokebola abandonada.

* * *

— Dime… ¿por qué te he lastimado May? —dijo con rabia el muchacho, pero May recordando lo que había pasado hace mucho salió huyendo por la puerta trasera del jardín y corrió muy lejos. El entrenador lleno de enojo, se quedó parado por un momento, pero poco después la siguió.

— ¡May! —Dijo de repente el azabache cambiando de actitud— ¡May!

Corrió por las calles de Petalburgo solitarias y buscó a la jovenzuela de cabellos castaños, pero no la encontró, ya que ella se había adelantado mucho.

— Diablos… —dijo con desdén mientras corría hasta que paró por un momento.- ¿Dónde estará?

El azabache no se rindió y comenzó a buscar por entre todos lados. No estaba por ninguna casa, ningún callejón, ningún árbol o arbusto en el cual podía esconderse. Ni siquiera le encontró cerca del Centro Pokemon.

Pero cuando estaba decidido a seguir buscando hasta que le ardieran las piernas, notó algo extraño. Un callejón en el que no podía entrar la luz del sol. Un estrecho camino cerrado que era formado por dos edificaciones grises y altas; ahí, no se podía ver nada más que oscuridad total. En un acto de instinto, el joven azabache fue caminando hacia aquel siniestro callejón, pero todo sucedió repentinamente: el viento comenzó a soplar fuerte; las nubes grises ya se podían asomar por un firmamento que hasta ese momento había estado despejado, indicando la llegada de otra tormenta grande; una neblina repentina rodeó el callejón proveniente de aquellas nubes que poco a poco iban descendiendo entre Ciudad Petalburgo. Sí… la tempestad hacía su llamado… Sin embargo, eso era algo que a Ash no le preocupaba en absoluto, puesto que estaba más impresionado y atónito por el repentino dolor que comenzó a sentir sobre sus venas, sobre sus músculos y sus huesos. Incluso su mente no era capaz de soportar aquel dolor. Un dolor extraño, atroz, insoportable que era casi preferible morir. ¿Por qué repentinamente comenzó a sentir aquello?

— May… ¡MAY! —era lo único que podía pronunciar el azabache, con la voz entrecortada a causa del dolor—. ¡Ayuda…! ¡MAY!

El dolor era como una plaga que no paraba; la sangre que corría por sus venas era sustituida por un ardor oscuro, un suplicio capaz de atormentar peor que la tempestad que se avecinaba. El azabache no tuvo tiempo ni de asustarse por aquel súbito acontecimiento. Tan sólo se limitaba a gemir, sollozar y a gritar de dolor. Unos gritos que a pesar de ser tan fuertes, tan suplicantes, solamente podían oírse dentro de aquel oscuro y solitario callejón.

— ¡AAAARRRRGGGHH! ¡AYUDAAA! —la voz de suplica de Ash no fue suficiente. Sin embargo, el eco débil que produjo y llegó hasta los oídos de una May desconsolada, fueron suficientes para hacerla parar en el camino.

Ella, con los ojos llorosos, el corazón a punto de partirse debido a la estupidez de Ash y por todas las confusiones extrañas que sentía dentro de sí misma, paró en el camino. ¿Había escuchado su nombre? ¿Había escuchado un grito de socorro? ¿Sería que Ash estuviera nuevamente en peligro? ¿Acaso aquel aura oscura y extraña estaba invadiendo de nuevo con un dolor agónico a Ash? ¿O tan sólo era producto de su imaginación?

A final de cuentas, lo único que pudo deducir fue que sus oídos la habían traicionado. Siguió corriendo desconsolada, desapareciendo entre las calles que estaban a punto de cubrirse de una leve llovizna que pronto iba a azotar a toda Ciudad Petalburgo.


	5. El Reencuentro

_Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic, en verdad estoy agradecido :,) Sin más, los dejo con un capítulo que los hará estar pegados al ordenador. ¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**  
**El Reencuentro**

* * *

Sus pasos eran precipitados. No quería parar y no le importaba a dónde fuera. Tan sólo lo que deseaba era estar sola, sin nadie que la molestara. Cuando divisó entre la cortina leve de lluvia un solitario parque, donde no había más que una briza misteriosa, fría y húmeda, que movía hacia delante y para atrás un par de columpios malgastados y oxidados, no dudó en ir hacia ahí. Se sentó en uno de ellos, sin importarle si el asiento estaba mojado, sin preocuparle siquiera que poco a poco aquella llovizna burlona iba poco a poco aumentando su fuerza. No le importaba nada en esos instantes.

— Ash… —al pronunciar ese nombre comenzaron a humedecerse los lindos ojos zafiro de la muchacha—. ¿Por qué tuve que conocerte? ¿Por qué tuviste que estar en mi camino?

El viento se hizo presente nuevamente. La fuerza con la que sacudía la pañoleta limón de la coordinadora fue tan brutal, que se desprendió de su cabellera castaña. Ella alcanzó a aferrarse a su prenda, aunque su peculiar par de coletas se había deshecho y jugaban libremente contra el viento, como si fuera un mar de mechones castaños libres y felices.

El frío abrazó a May. Su piel se contrajo inmediatamente y los bellos se le erizaron por completo. Sin embargo, ella no podía presenciar el frío; no era capaz de poder notar los vientos temporales que de cuando en cuando azotaban el parque; no era capaz de darse cuenta que las manchas voluminosas y grisáceas en el firmamento amenazaban a la ciudad con una gran tormenta avecinándose. De lo único que era capaz era de sentir el frio metal sobre su pecho; un frío peculiar que lastimaba más que el clima que había en esos momentos. Cuando supo de qué se trataba, se llevó las manos al pecho. Repentinamente, sin siquiera ella haberlo previsto, arrancó la cadena que llevaba puesta en el cuello. El frío que sentía en el pecho había desaparecido, debido a que ahora podía notarlo en la palma pálida de su delicada mano. Aquel pedazo de metal que significaba mucho para May; aquella pokebola que desprendía destellos metálicos a pesar de que las nubes no dejaban asomar una pizca de los rayos del sol; aquel collar que Ash le había regalado, de un momento a otro y con un dolor que May no podía describir, estaba volando por los aires. La coordinadora veía el destello que poco a poco iba descendiendo hasta aterrizar en el césped húmedo. Su rabia era tal que ni siquiera la había importado lo que le sucediera después al collar.

— ¡Te odio! —gritó y se recargó en sus propias piernas, mientras el viento se encargaba de columpiarla.

* * *

Dentro de aquel callejón, el cuerpo alborotado de Ash se movía de un lado a otro, arrastrándose cual lombriz en el cemento. El dolor inclusive llegó a colarse por sus huesos, mente y demás. Ni siquiera era capaz de hablar. Pero aún, ni de gritar.

La garganta le comenzaba a arder; los ojos comenzaban a emanar un tono rojo a causa de la agonía; las venas tanto en su frente como en el cuello resaltaban y no se sabía si de un momento a otro iban a explotar; la tez morena de Ash pronto se tornó a una rojiza. Era lo peor que había sentido en su vida, e incluso por unos momentos pensó que no había dolor más agónico que el que estaba sufriendo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo más tenía que resistir. ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo aquello? ¿Por qué de repente apareció el dolor como si nada? Lo único que había recordado era una rabia en su interior. Un enojo que no sólo él había provocado, sino con ayuda de May. Una inquietud que se había sentido bien por un momento. Debía aceptarlo, debía admitirlo. Aquella rabia que había estado presente mientras buscaba a May por las calles de Petalburgo se había sentido bien. Mejor dicho, se había sentido excelente. Aquella rabia que de un momento a otro le hizo recordar algo.

"Esta rabia ya la he sentido antes" pensaba el azabache a pesar del dolor que sentía.

¿Pero… dónde la había sentido? Sabía que la oscuridad que comenzaba a invadirlo la había sentido hace pocas horas, días o meses. No lo sabía. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que la había notado hace poco.

Súbitamente, la mente ya no podía con él. El daño dentro de sí mismo era tal, que prefirió morir a seguir con esto. Preferiría descansar de una buena vez a que aquel devastador tormento lo siguiera torturando. Ya no quería nada más.

— ¡Alguien máteme! —pronunciaba difícilmente Ash.

Sabía que no volvería a ver a sus amigos, a Pikachu y a May. Sabía que estaba arrepentido de muchas cosas y que había otras más que le quedaban por hacer; pero ahora, lo único que quería era morir. Quería pedirle perdón a May por su egoísmo, por no haberle confesado nunca su amor y por muchas cosas más; sin embargo, en esos momentos lo único que quería era que el dolor desapareciera, más que nada en el mundo.

Sin embargo, aquellas suplicas mentales hicieron efecto. El dolor repentinamente desapareció; ya no había ningún rastro de agonía dentro de sí. Ahora, lo único que podía notar era una rabia placentera; un enojo que nunca había podido ser capaz de experimentar. Incluso se sentía mejor que la felicidad misma.

Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en el rostro de Ash. Sus ojos negros, comenzaron a adaptar un carmesí vacío. La mirada sombría con la que miró más allá del callejón era intimidante. Súbitamente, una onda oscura comenzó a rodear al sujeto, capaz de oscurecer a la misma neblina que lo rodeaba; incluso la misma oscuridad dentro del pasadizo se veía devorada por las ondas oscuras que emanaban del joven Ketchum.

— Que bien se siente —susurró.

* * *

En un movimiento precipitado, los párpados de May se abrieron de golpe. Su rostro estaba tan pálido que no se sabría decir si era algún tipo de fantasma. El sudor frío que recorría su frente y el movimiento tembloroso con la que dejó el columpio fueron testigos de su miedo.

— No… —se negaba como si no aceptara lo que había soñado—. No puede ser… no otra vez.

Había visto cómo un aura oscura rodeaba a Ash, de nuevo. Había soñado con él en un callejón oscuro. Ni siquiera se pregunto del por qué había imaginado con Ash de nuevo. No obstante, ahora sabía que esto era real. Si había pasado una vez… seguro que podría pasar dos veces. Fue hacia el lugar donde había reposado el collar abandonado, se aferró a él y comenzó a correr por las calles de la ciudad.

— May, recuerda… —se decía a sí misma mientras corría con tal adrenalina. Las gotas de lluvia se hacían más dolorosas y los rayos repentinos se hacían presentes en el cielo—. Estaba en un callejón…

La muchacha giró hacia la izquierda, luego hacia la derecha. Atravesó un par de calles y volvió a girar. La rapidez con la que trataba de encontrar al azabache era tal, que la gente que pasaba a su alrededor pensaba que ella estaba siendo perseguida por alguien. Cuando pasaron varios minutos con la agonía atorada en la bilis, May se arrodilló en el suelo, rendida y con las manos sumergidas en los charcos marrones de la calle.

— ¡¿Dónde estás?! —Gritó desesperadamente—… ¡Ash!

* * *

Dentro del Bosque de Petalbrugo, muchas criaturas comenzaban a buscar un refugio para protegerse de la llovizna brusca y repentina. Pero no todos estaban tratando de ponerse a salvo…

En lo más alto de uno de los árboles gigantescos del bosque, ahí donde podía verse con claridad toda la ciudad de Petalburgo; ahí donde los rayos podían caer sin el menor esfuerzo; ahí, donde la silueta parada sobre un pie y con los ojos cerrados, visualizaba lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando el aura azul apareció en los contornos inmóviles de su silueta, pudo presenciarlo todo. Pudo ver a través de su mente que una chica castaña estaba inmóvil, sollozando y con un collar hundido sobre los charcos. También, pudo ver que un aura oscura iba adquiriendo fuerza conforme pasaban los segundos, ahí donde nadie podía notarlo…

* * *

De repente, cuando May ya no tenía esperanza alguna de encontrar a Ash, una luz salió disparada cual rayo sobre la ciudad. Una haz de luz débil, tan largo que atravesó las nubes y tan repentino que apenas y la muchacha fue capaz de observarlo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó empapada y emprendió la marcha fugaz hacia el lugar donde se había originado la luz color cobalto y brillante. Cuando estuvo a unos metros cerca de la luz, notó que todo a su alrededor reflejaba tonos índigos, añil y azulados que se reflejaban en las paredes húmedas de las casas; las hojas de los árboles se teñían de un azul verdoso; el cielo gris, por un momento pareció ser azulado; todo a su alrededor era devorado por aquella sondas de luz azul.

Cuando se dirigió hacia aquel callejón, sabía de lo que se trataba. Aquel color azul repentinamente le recordó al Pokemon al que había visto la pasada noche, donde había hecho el juramento. Sin duda alguna, cuando notó afuera del pasadizo al Pokemon con las manos en el pecho de un Ash inconsciente, se alteró demasiado debido a lo que el Pokemon le hacía a Ash, pero al mismo tiempo, se alivió al saber que Ash aún seguía ahí. Sin embargo, lo que le sorprendió enseguida, fue que el entrenador Pokemon estaba sollozando. Los gritos agónicos llegaban a los oídos de May como una melodía horrenda y dolorosa.

— ¡Ash! —nombró May con un nudo en la garganta.

La voz de May advirtió al Pokemon. Cuando levantó la mirada hacia la coordinadora, ella pudo ver a través de la oscuridad del callejón unos ojos carmesí que la intimidaban. El haz de luz que desprendía del Pokemon, tan pronto como llegó May al sitio, había desaparecido. La criatura depositó delicadamente a Ash en el suelo y se irguió, mientras la miraba fríamente.

— Nos volvemos a ver May… —dijo aquel Pokemon en la oscuridad del pasadizo.

— ¡Tú! —Señaló con enojo—. ¿Qué le hacías a Ash? ¡Y quiero que me contestes de una buena vez!

— Tranquila —dijo con calma. Su voz producía un eco—. Te aseguro que no le pasará nada.

— ¡Deja de mentir maldito Pokemon! ¡Dime qué le hacías!

Hubo un sosiego que abrazó a los dos seres que se encontraban en el callejón; sin embargo, las gotas de lluvia y la rápida aceleración de May rompían con ese incómodo silencio.

— May… —nombró el Pokemon cerrando los ojos en señal de decepción—. ¿Acaso no te quedó claro?

— ¡No! ¡Ni siquiera me has dicho qué es lo que le haces! —grito acercándose más a su sitio.

— No —negó con la cabeza—. Me refiero a nuestra promesa…

En ese momento, la zafiro ahogó un grito y se quedó paralizada en su lugar.

— Ya te dije que no quiero que Ash se enfade —reclamó la criatura con un tono más agresivo—. O sino pasa esto…

Ash yacía inconsciente en el suelo, pero cuando el Pokemon se agachó y tocó su pecho, despertó. La mano de la criatura comenzó a expulsar un tipo de oscuridad inexplicable para May. Al parecer, aquella criatura había absorbido lo que había dentro de Ash hace un par de minutos; sin embargo, cuando aquella oscuridad se traspasó de nuevo en el cuerpo del muchacho, éste despertó y sollozó nuevamente. Los tímpanos de la castaña no podían soportar aquello.

— ¡Para de una buena vez! —se dijo cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos en señal de sufrimiento—. No quiero que sufra…

— Entonces deberías tomarte más enserio esto May… —gritó el Pokemon—. Es por el bien de Ash.

— ¡¿Qué bien?! ¡¿Acaso le ocurrirá algo malo?! —la muchacha estaba llena de confusión en esos momentos—. ¡¿Qué le pasará si se enfada?! ¡¿Y por qué yo tengo que entrometerme en esto?!

— ¡ÉL MORIRÁ SI NO HACES NADA! —Cuando aquella frase fue pronunciada por el Pokemon, un rayo dibujó el cielo muy cerca de ahí. Aquello hizo que el ambiente fuera más perturbador y la frase fuese más tenebrosa. La muchacha se quedó pasmada, con las pupilas dilatadas y apenas haciendo un gesto de negación.

— M-mientes… —titubeó con una cara de horror y tristeza—. E-eso que dices n-no es cierto.

— Créeme May —mencionó con razón el Pokemon.

— ¡¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?! ¡Ni siquiera sé qué clase de Pokemon eres!

— ¿Te has preguntado por qué tienes esos sueños tan extraños en relación con Ash? ¿Sabe lo que está pasando realmente con él? ¿Acaso sabes qué esta por ocurrir?

— ¿Qué? —Dijo con impresión al mismo tiempo que trataba de quitarse el cabello de la cara— ¿Qué tiene que ver Ash con todo esto? ¿Cómo sabes que sueño esas cosas?

— May… —nombró el Pokemon como si nunca se cansara de decirlo—. Sólo te haré una pregunta…

— ¿Y tu acaso has respondido alguna de mis preguntas?

— Eso no es importante ahora —dijo inmediatamente—. Sólo te haré una pregunta que ni tú misma me podrás responder… ¿Tú amas a Ash?

La joven ahora si estaba en una confusión plena que se colocó de rodillas en el suelo y cabizbaja, descubrió el collar que le había dado a Ash en la palma de su mano.  
Lo observó con detalle y no respondió. El silencio era el único testigo presente.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto?... —cuestionó inmediatamente—. Esa pregunta no viene al caso.

— Lo que viene al caso es que si lo amas en verdad… protégelo con tu vida —expresó dejando al chico en el suelo y absorbiendo de nuevo aquella oscuridad, mientras el aura azul se hacía presente nuevamente.

— Lo protegeré… Pero… —susurró aferrándose al collar en forma de pokebola—. ¿…Pero de que morirá? ¿Sobretodo… quién eres tú?

— Yo… —lo dudó por un momento antes de responderle a la muchacha—. No puedo decirte.

La moza sin saber lo que hacía, se paró de golpe y agarró el collar aún con más fuerza que antes, motivo de la ira que empezaba a fluir por su cuerpo.

— ¡¿Acaso no te atreves a decirme tu nombre?!

El Pokemon sintió que algo no andaba bien. Sin embargo, hizo caso omiso a ello y le respondió a la jovenzuela.

— Creo que te he dado la información necesaria, ya has visto suficiente —admitió comenzando a irse.

— ¿Por qué no puedo saber quién eres? ¿Y qué es lo que le hacías a Ash? —preguntaba con curiosidad excesiva. Esas dos preguntas eran las que le interesaban.

— Creo que sabes perfectamente quién soy May…

La chica comenzó a observar por entre la oscuridad al Pokemon que estaba frente a ella. Lo único que fue capaz de ver eran aquellos orbes carmesí grandes y fríos. No obstante, trató de ver más allá. Trató de ver aquel pelaje, aquella silueta; trató de recordar quién era y dónde se habían conocido… hasta que finalmente el recuerdo le cayó a la mente como un milagro.

— Tú… —dijo atónita tratando de adivinar—. Tú eres un…

— No digas nada —interrumpió de repente el Pokemon—. Creo que ya sabes suficiente y me ordenaron no revelarle a nadie mi identidad.

— ¿Cómo dices? ¿Tienes a alguien que te ordena?

El Pokemon asintió, pero la risa torpe de la Balance lo hizo molestó.

— Ahora resulta que no puedes decir quién eres y tampoco me puedes decir qué le haces a Ash ¿cierto?

— Cierto —asintió nuevamente el Pokemon, aunque la joven tomó esa respuesta como una broma— Si te digo todo lo que sé, se lo revelarás a Ash.

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo que le diga?

— No puedo decirte… —contestó de inmediato tratando de calmarse—, pero sólo te diré una cosa.

— ¿Qué?... —dijo con intriga la muchacha disminuyendo la fuerza con la que apretaba el collar.

— Cuídalo… —dijo empezando a escalar las paredes como si fuera una telaraña—. Cuida de su…

Súbitamente, la frase del Pokemon se vio interrumpida por una explosión que ocurrió a unos metros cerca de ellos. Los tímpanos de ambos rechinaron y los dejaron por un momento a sordas. El humo se hizo presente e invadió la lluvia; May no sabía lo que pasaba, pero cuando la sordera momentánea disminuyó, escuchó unas hélices sobre el aire.

— ¿Qué rayos…? —sollozó la chica volteando a ver lo que pasaba.

Y en efecto, cuando el humo se disipó, a lo lejos se podía divisar difícilmente un helicóptero que acababa de disparar cerca de ellos.

— ¡Maldita sea! —dijo el Pokemon en el piso oscuro del callejón y un poco atónito por lo que acaba de suceder.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la chica trató de ir hacia Ash para protegerlo, pero nuevamente aquel helicóptero disparó un misil que dio casi en el blanco. La onda de la explosión levantó a la muchacha y la depositó en el muro de un edificio, aunque había resultado con heridas menores.

— No… —el Pokemon volteó a ver a May que apenas había conseguido salir ilesa en sus cinco sentidos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – sollozó la chica parándose con una heridas un tanto dolorosas en la espalda.

Los ojos rojos del Pokemon se dirigieron hacia el entrenador Pokemon desmayado. Sin embargo, aquella mirada fría y peculiar que la mayoría de las veces dedicaba el Pokemon, había sido reemplazada esta vez por una mirada de preocupación y nerviosismo.

— Ellos… —advirtió señalando al helicóptero—. Tratan de capturar a Ash…

_**Continuará...**_


	6. Un Aura Sin Control

_He venido con otro capítulo. ¡Difrútenlo lectores ! :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Un Aura sin control**

* * *

— ¡¿Qué?! —La alerta del Pokemon había dejado atónita a May ¿Cómo era posible que un helicóptero quería raptar a Ash? —. ¿A qué te refieres?

— Se llevarán a Ash si no hago algo rápido…—contestó de inmediato el Pokemon.

El transporte aéreo deslizaba sus hélices a una gran velocidad. Éstas produjeron un gran remolino de viento, levantaron polvo, basura y una briza húmeda del suelo, y se expandieron alrededor de la zona. Las ondas de aire que hacían las hélices eran tan fuertes y cercanas, que May no pudo contener el equilibrio. Cayó de bruces, aún con un dolor leve en la espalda; por instinto, soltó el collar al cual estaba aferrado y éste comenzó a dejarse llevar por las corrientes temporales del viento.

— ¡El collar! —Con desesperación, la chica de ojos zafiro comenzó a corretear el pedazo de metal que iba arrastrándose por el suelo.

— Dispara… —una voz siniestra, grave y varonil se oyó a pesar de todo el ruido que producía el helicóptero. Dentro de éste, se encontraban cuatro personas. Una, piloteaba el transporte; la segunda, la que había ordenado el disparo y estaba oculta entre los aposentos del helicóptero, uniformado con un atuendo negro por completo y una letra "G" amarillenta resaltando en su pecho; la tercera era un hombre de cabellos castaños que tenía el mismo atuendo que los demás, sólo que él llevaba una "R" rojiza tanto en el pecho como en su boina oscura; la última, una mujer de cabellos negruzcos, llevaba los mismos ropajes que el tipo de la boina. El sujeto que estaba entre las penumbras, comenzó a impacientarse y ordenó nuevamente con más furia—. ¡Dispara, ahora!

Cuando finalmente la coordinadora Pokemon había alcanzado a rescatar el collar que Ash le había regalado, se alivió de inmediato, lo guardó en sus bolsillos traseros y suspiró. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de que aún no estaba a salvo del todo, el misil ya se estaba aproximando hacia su localización. Ella soltó un grito ahogado, pero fue lo único que pudo hacer en esos momentos. Cerró los ojos esperando que la explosión la cubriera por completo y acabara con su vida. Pero cuando los segundos pasaron y no notó absolutamente ningún ruido, ninguna explosión o algún indicio de que había resultado herida, abrió sus orbes zafiro.

El Pokemon misterioso había salido de entre las sombras. Con el tiempo justo, el misil se había detenido por completo antes de estrellarse en el suelo, a unos centímetros de la muchacha; el proyectil estaba suspendido en el aire, con una pequeña aura rodeando sus límites. El Pokemon, con los ojos cerrados y con la concentración al máximo, mandó el misil de vuelta al helicóptero; sin embargo, éste fue capaz de evitarlo a tiempo.

— Tú… —susurró atónita May. Finalmente sabía qué tipo de Pokemon era aquel.

— No hay tiempo… —dijo con dificultad la criatura. La chica podía notar que él no movía los labios al hablar, sino que lo hacía telepáticamente—. Necesito salvar a Ash.

— Pero el helicóptero… ¿Qué harás con él?

— May… —el Pokemon ignoró su pregunta y fue directo al grano—. Necesitas ir por ayuda, yo rescataré a Ash lo más pronto posible ¿De acuerdo?

La coordinadora asintió. Súbitamente, cuando estaba a punto de irse, el helicóptero descendió de nuevo. Al estar a unos metros de aterrizar, de ahí salió la mujer uniformada de negro. Sus cabellos oscuros ondearon al aire y sonrió sombríamente al ver que su objetivo seguía dentro del callejón. Sin pensarlo demasiado, sacó un artefacto parecido a una bazuca. Ésta, en vez de contener algún misil o algún tipo de bala que dañara al muchacho desmayado, sacó una red que voló con una velocidad atroz. El Ketchum se vio envuelto en la red y la chica tomó un extremo de ella. Cuando el Pokemon misterioso estaba decidido a no dejar que se llevaran a Ash, una pokebola surgió por los aires y de ella salió una luz roja que desprendió destellos carmesís. Unos segundos después, un Nidoqueen enfurecido y voluminoso, atacó rápidamente al Pokemon del aura azul. Éste salió disparado y se estrelló en el edificio más próximo que tuviera. La mujer siniestra rio, regresó a su Pokemon a donde pertenecía y comenzó a correr hacia el helicóptero que estaba comenzando a ascender. Ella primero depositó con dificultad a Ash dentro del transporte y luego, con ayuda de unas escaleras hechas de cuerda que cayeron y se amontonaron en el suelo, la chica se sujetó y el helicóptero comenzó a alejarse.

— ¡Ash! —gritó la coordinadora y reaccionó en ese momento. Cuando las escaleras de cuerda estaban a punto de estar fuera del alcance de May, ella se sujetó a uno de los pequeños peldaños de madera y consiguió alejarse junto con el helicóptero.

— May ¡No! —gritó el Pokemon saliendo de entre los escombros. No obstante, May ya se encontraba fuera de su alcance.

— ¡Córtalas…! —cuando la mujer había escalado todos los peldaños y se introdujo dentro del helicóptero, el muchacho de la boina sacó una navaja y comenzó a cortar la soga que sujetaban las escaleras. El Pokemon misterioso, viendo todo desde muy lejos, no tuvo otra opción que comenzar a correr con suma destreza y habilidad, esquivando árboles, casas, y demás obstáculos que se cruzaban por su camino.

— ¡No! —Negó la entrenadora sabiendo que no le iba a dar tiempo suficiente para llegar hasta la cima—. ¡Ash! ¡Por favor despierta! ¡ASH!

El azabache envuelto en la red, no mostraba señales de despertar. La sonrisa del hombre cubierto entre las sombras, sonrió malévolamente y quiso ver de una vez por todas muerta a la chica que trataba de impedir el secuestro.

— ¡Corta la escalera de una vez! —Dijo con voz grave—. ¡Ahora!

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAASH! — La soga se cortó. El helicóptero estaba ya muy alto e incluso había rebasado las nubes grandes que estaban haciéndose cargo de la tormenta. El cielo estaba despejado y el sol lo adornaba como de costumbre. May comenzó a descender, mientras la pañoleta limón se le soltaba del mar de cabellos castaños y volaba por los aires. Debido al miedo que sentía, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer inconsciente, mientras el manto grisáceo la envolvía y desaparecía ante la vista del helicóptero.

El Pokemon alzó la vista. Se detuvo por un momento al ver que de entre la maleza grisácea de nubes, aparecía nuevamente la castaña junto con la escalera de madera. Sólo que estaba vez, iba cayendo desde lo más alto, sin protección alguna.

— No… —se dijo y reaccionó de inmediato, reanudando su carrera veloz entre las calles de Petalburgo— ¡Tengo que atraparla!

* * *

Una oscuridad total reinaba por aquel vacío extenso y solitario. Dentro de aquel cúmulo de oscuridad, un chico yacía inmóvil, con la mirada vacía y perdida. Sin embargo, el sosiego que lo rodeaba se vio interrumpido por un par de voces que susurraban algo. Un par de voces que gritaban su nombre. Poco después, aquellas voces comenzaron a multiplicarse y ahora no gritaban su nombre, sino que tan sólo se limitaban a sollozar y a suplicar. Para tortura del chico, los gemidos estaban acompañados por explosiones, lamentos, lloriqueos y disparos.

— No… —era lo único que podía presenciar, mientras se tapaba los oídos para no seguir sufriendo.

Esa voz era la de Ash Ketchum. El muchacho, ya había estado varias horas inerte, con los músculos paralizados y con la mirada perdida. Sin embargo, al oír aquellas voces reaccionó de inmediato. No soportaba más la idea de escuchar aquello, que le recordaba a una guerra sin final y dolorosa.

Corrió, corrió y corrió por varios minutos. Pensaba que si se alejaba de donde estaba, ya no oiría las suplicas de dolor que estaba escuchando. No obstante, estaba equivocado.

— ¿Por qué escucho esto? —susurró torpemente, aunque comenzó a sacarse de quicio.

El vacío oscuro en el que se encontraba, pronto fue reemplazado por un ambiente aún peor. La guerra había tomado un papel importante en la visión del chico. El firmamento comúnmente teñido de un azul intenso, era sustituido por tonos amarillos, rojizos y anaranjados. Las cenizas y cimientos de la guerra rodeaban al muchacho, mientras alguna que otra explosión ocurría a su alrededor. Por un momento, Ash no sabría decir si estaba en el fin del mundo o en el infierno mismo.

— ¡¿Por qué?! —gritó a los cuatro vientos y se arrodilló rendido.

Cuando hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas y sus puños se hundían entre las ruinas que había dejado la guerra, se quedó ahí por varios segundos. Sin embargo, había notado algo extraño después… Todo estaba calmado; el silencio reinó de nuevo y unos segundos más tarde una risa, el canturreo de algunas aves Pokemon y una brisca fresca hicieron que alzara la cabeza.

Se dio cuenta de que May se encontraba frente a él con una sonrisa natural y hermosa. Alrededor de ellos, varios Pokemon jugaban con un par de niños localizados en un parque, y la gente restante parecía disfrutar de los momentos que paz que habían gobernado durante ese santiamén.

Pero cuando pensó que finalmente la agonía había cesado, una explosión gigantesca comenzó a cubrir a May. Ash, perplejo ante lo sucedido, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello. Los Pokemon salieron corriendo, volando y nadando, pero no muchos lograron salvarse de aquello. El par de niños que había estado jugando pacíficamente, habían sido cubiertos por aquella explosión.

— ¡Ash! ¡Sálvame! —sollozó May con lágrimas en los ojos, antes de que la explosión la abrazara.

— ¡MAY! —Su nombre fue lo único que pudo pronunciar. La explosión rodeó a la joven y desapareció. Las cenizas nuevamente lo rodeaban, pero ésta vez se encontraba sólo, sin ningún sollozo, sin ningún sonido de súplica o explosión de guerra. Sin nada más que los cimientos que la gran explosión habían dejado.

— Lo siento, May —Ash se arrodilló y se quedó mirando al lugar donde la castaña había desaparecido. Sin embargo, la rabia que había estado guardando durante todo ese tiempo salió a flote. El odio invadió sus venas, el enojo se apoderó de su alma y lo único que se escuchó a lo lejos fue un grito de desesperación y lamento. — ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Mientras el helicóptero se iba alejando, estando ya casi en las afueras de Ciudad Petalburgo, el cuerpo inmóvil de Ash realizó un leve y súbito movimiento. El sujeto en las sombras, notó aquel movimiento y cuestionó sobre su comportamiento.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —susurró con maldad al instante en que se paró para acercarse más a él.

— No es nada señor, ignórelo —dijo la mujer— Mientras tanto, trataré de dispararle a ese maldito Pokemon. ¡Hazlo!

El piloto descendió ya travesó las tormentosas nebulosas, aunque afortunadamente ningún rayo pasó cerca de ellos. Cuando estuvieron a una distancia considerable y con el Pokemon a la vista, prepararon los misiles.

— ¡Sólo un poco más! —mencionó el Pokemon misterioso mientras veía caer a May. Cuando estuvo a punto de tenerla entre sus brazos, el misil fue directo hacia su dirección. El proyectil le dio de lleno a la criatura y una explosión ocurrió sobre el río y la maleza de Petalburgo.

— Creo que fue todo para ese Pokemon… —expresó al instante y agitó su cabello negro de forma victoriosa.

Repentinamente, unos movimientos extraños y unos golpes brutales hicieron desequilibrar al helicóptero. La muchacha se aferró a lo primero que tenía a la vista para no caer. Cuando volteó a ver lo que realmente sucedía, notó que el azabache que estaba de cuclillas, con la red rota, y con dos sujetos inconscientes.

— ¿Qué demonios?... —la mujer volteó a ver al piloto también. Estaba desmayado—. ¡Mierda!

En las penumbras del transporte aéreo, la chica sólo fue capaz de ver que los ojos carmesí de Ash fueron suficientes para que ahogara un grito y se paralizara.

— Lo siento May… —la voz de Ash sonaba extraña— Lo siento… lo siento… ¡Lo siento! —se repetía una y otra vez. Sin embargo, cuando dirigió su vista hacia el vacío, notó que la chica estaba a punto de estrellarse en el pavimento.

— ¡Ash! ¡SÁLVALA! —el Pokemon sorpresivamente había estado corriendo sobre las calles, sin herida alguna a causa del misil. Pero aunque estaba ileso, sabía que no tendría tiempo para rescatar a May—. ¡O morirá!

— N-No… —negó el azabache apenas consciente de sí mismo—. Ella… no…

Pero aquel Pokemon no tenía tiempo de escuchar las frases del entrenador, ya que estaba concentrado en cómo May desaparecía entre los edificios más altos de la ciudad. Ahora era imposible que él la rescatara; la única opción que quedaba era que su salvador fuese Ash, pero éste parecía no estar en sus cinco sentidos.

— Lo siento May… —dijo el Pokemon una vez que ya no tenía esperanza de alcanzarla.- Al parecer fallé…

— Ella… no… ¡no! —Repetía con ira el azabache al mismo tiempo que su cabello era bruscamente alborotado por el aire— ¡ELLA NO TIENE QUE MORIR! —gritó con tal rabia que el aura oscura que lo rodeaba soltó una onda expansiva de aire demasiado potente. Las nubes encima de ellos se deshicieron y hasta el Pokemon misterioso fue afectado por las ondas, ya que salió nuevamente disparado hacia la nada.

Su aura aumentó tanto de fuerza como velocidad. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ash ya se encontraba descendiendo a una rapidez increíble, y justo antes de que May tocara el suelo, Ash la había sujetado y el moreno había caído de espaldas para que ella no fuese lastimada. El pavimento se rompió ante el impacto, pero Ash suspiró de alivio al ver que May estaba a salvo.

— No… —el Pokemon yacía inmóvil en medio del bosque de Petalburgo. La onda lo había mandando hasta aquel punto— No… —repetía con preocupación. A pesar de que Ash había salvado a May, a la criatura le preocupaba otra cosa—… Su aura… su aura ha despertado por completo.

_**Continuará...**_


	7. El Triste Pasado de Ash Parte I

**Bueno, gracias a todos los que leen y dejan reviews (: Prepárense para el capítulo más triste de sus vidas. Sino lo están, lo lamento mucho.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**El triste pasado de Ash. **

_**PARTE I: Red, un chico con una promesa.**_

* * *

—¡¿Alguien sabe dónde demonios están May y Ash?! —empezó a exasperarse Norman al ver que no hallaba por ninguna parte a ambos chicos.

El silencio abrumó la casa de los Balance. En realidad, nadie los había visto.

— Tal vez se adelantaron para inscribirse al concurso… —sugirió Dawn positivamente—.  
Eso es lo más seguro.

— Tienes razón… —admitió el pequeño Max mientras acariciaba a Pikachu.

— Un momento… ¡¿A nadie se le ha ocurrido llamar a Ash o May por su pokenav?! —cuestionó Caroline sorpresivamente—. Tal vez así podríamos localizarlos más fácil.

Pero el intento fue nulo. Cuando Norman vio que ninguno de los dos contestaba, se dirigió junto con los demás a la Oficina Central de Petalburgo. Ahí, le contó la situación a la oficial Jenny y ésta mandó de inmediato a buscar a los muchachos.

— No se preocupe Sr. Balance —conciliaba la policía—, su hija y el chico deberán estar en algún lugar fuera de peligro.

— Supongo… —no se veía muy convencido aquel hombre. Todavía seguía pensando en que estaban en un peligro inminente.

No obstante, mientras Norman se encontraba junto los demás en la Oficina de Policias Pokemon, en las afueras de Ciudad Petalburgo estaba ocurriendo algo sorpresivo. El Pokemon, que apenas se había adentrado en el inicio de la gran espesura debido a la onda expansiva que el aura de Ash provocó, estaba realmente preocupado y anonadado.

— ¡Su aura! —se exaltaba el Pokemon misterioso al sentir que un poder oscuro se había roto.

El Pokemon, en un movimiento rápido, se reincorporó, se sacudió la maleza que tenía alrededor de su cuerpo y comenzó a trepara y saltar de árbol en árbol, justo como si fuera algún tipo de ninja.

— ¡Ash! —gritó la criatura cuando alcanzó el lugar donde había dos cuerpos inmóviles. Desafortunadamente, ambos habían caído en el pavimento, a pesar de que la mayoría de Ciudad Petalburgo era verde con varias zonas extensas de color verde. A la hora del impacto, Ash había destrozado un sendero por donde la gente podía caminar. Por suerte alguna, ninguna persona se encontraba ahí y ninguna había visto cómo Ash y May había caído en el suelo. Lo que si pudo ver la mayoría de las personas que estaba rondando por las calles de Petalburgo, fue un helicóptero que cayó sobre alguns árboles y causó algunas explosiones leves. El fuego se hizo present entre el césped y las orillas de un pequeño arroyo. El humo comenzó a invadir el transporte aéreo dañado y no se pudo ver nada más—. Diablos… llamaremos la atención si nos quedamos aquí.

El Pokemon, a pesar de haber recibido varios misiles de la mujer uniformada de negro, resultaba totalmente ileso. Sus fuerzas habían estado al cien por ciento y con suma facilidad se llevó a la espalda los dos cuerpos inconscientes. Nuevamente, escaló las ramas de los árboles, aunque lo hacía con más lentitud. Éste comenzó a adentrarse al interior de la arboleda de Petalburgo, para que nadie pudiera interrumpirlos. ¿Qué pasaría si alguna persona los veía? No quería ni pensarlo. Por suerte, el Pokemon sabía que sólo algún par de personas habían visto cómo May se abalanzaba hacia la escalera y cómo caía. Pero de ahí en fuera, no lo habían visto ni siquiera a él, debido a que pasaba tan rápido entre las calles que era imposible que lo percibieran. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente adentro del bosque, depositó a Ash sobre una gigantesca roca, mientras recostaba a May sobre un terreno de césped irregular. No obstante, el Pokemon se llevó al sorpresa de ver que Ash comenzaba a abrir los ojos; hábilmente, el Pokemon saltó hacia una de las ramas de un árbol y se ocultó entre las sombras. Sería difícil que lo reconocieran a esa altura.

— Tú… —dijo fríamente el azabache. Al momento de haber despertado, había recordado todo. Lo único que no se podía explicar era el por qué estaba en el bosque y quién lo había llevado; incluso se preguntó el por qué también se habían llevado a May hacia allí. Sin embargo, cuando miró la silueta, fue directo al grano, dejando aquellas preguntas para otra ocasión—. ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

— Ash… —mencionó con frialdad el Pokemon desde las alturas—. Tu Aura está en grave peligro.

— ¡¿De qué hablas?! —mencionó con furia mientras aquel aura oscura se incrementaba aún más—. ¡¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?!

— Yo sé todo de ti Ash… —susurró el Pokemon con seriedad— Así que hazme caso y escucha por favor.

— ¡No! —la rabia en el chico comenzó a incrementar. Esto asustó al Pokemon—. ¡¿Cómo es que sabes ni nombre?! – Repitió, aunque después sintió un gran dolor—. ¡Aaaaggghhh!

Un haz de luz oscura invadió el ambiente. Las hojas comenzaban a meserse con misterio, estruendo y fuerza. Debido a la potencia con al que el aura emanó en Ash, el Pokemon perdió por unos instantes el equilibrio y casi caía de la gruesa rama.

"Jamás imaginé el poder de su aura…" —pensó el Pokemon entretanto se impresionaba —  
"Tengo que tranquilizarlo… ¿Pero cómo?"

Los segundos pasaban, y el aura oscura iba incrementando de poder…

"Necesito calmarlo o sino su aura explotará…" — miraba fijamente al azabache que estaba a punto de atacarlo — " ¡Eso es!" —una vez que se le ocurrió una idea, se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde para reaccionar, puesto que el muchacho dio un gran salto, llegó hasta donde estaba el Pokemon y le dio un golpe certero en el estómago. El Pokemon cayó de bruces sobre el césped, pero rápidamente se reincorporó y saltó hacia otra rama, lejos de la vista de Ash.

— A-ash Ketchum… —susurró con dificultad debido al golpe que había recibido—. N-necesito contarte tu v-verdadero pasado…

Ash, aún con los ojos carmesí, se paró de repente. Aquella frase pronunciada por el Pokemon lo tranquilizó por un momento, aunque no sabía de qué demonios estaba hablando.

— A-así es… —sonrió con debilidad—. Hay algo que d-debes saber… Es sobre tu pasado. Y s-si no me crees o no quieres escuchar, será mejor que me asesines de una vez – replicó el Pokemon con justicia— Vamos, hazlo.

- N-no – titubeó Ash tranquilizándose y empezando a escuchar, al mismo tiempo en que notaba su aura disminuyendo— Te escucharé.

- Bien… - comenzó a concentrarse aquel Pokemon.- Todo comenzó hace no mucho tiempo…

* * *

El crepúsculo se asomaba por la colina. Poco a poco, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse. Sobre aquella colina, había un sendero el cual se separaba en dos caminos. Uno conducía a Pueblo Paleta, mientras otro a Ciudad Plateada. Antes de que se separara aquel camino, tres siluetas estaban observando cómo el astro rey daba sus últimos rayos de luz.

— Bien… creo que hasta aquí termina todo.

— No lo creo… Aún hay mucho tiempo por delante. Nos volveremos a ver.

— Cierto. Green tiene razón. Ten por seguro que no será la última vez que nos veamos.

Uno de los tres chicos, comenzó a lagrimear. Bajó la cabeza para que no vieran que estaba triste. Afortunadamente, la gorra roja que cubría sus cabellos azabaches ocultaban perfectamente sus lágrimas, mientras se secaba con los guantes negros que llevaba puestos. Otro de ellos, de un peculiar color de ojos esmeralda, una cabellera castaña, con una camisa oscura y unos pantalones holgados morados, le tocó el hombro en señal de agradecimiento y consolación. La última persona, una jovenzuela de una mata rubia cubierta por un sombrero de paja, con una playera negra de manga larga y una falda anaranjada encima, también sonrió y posó su mano sobre el otro hombro del muchacho.

* * *

— _ Red, Green y Yellow eran los mejores amigos que te podías imaginar… _—_ mencionaba el Pokemon con delicadez_—._ Pero llevaban mucho tiempo viajando, así que era momento de separarse._

* * *

— Yellow… —nombró Red cabizbajo—. Gracias por todo… — el muchacho de la gorra abrazó a su compañera; un leve sonrojo por parte de la rubia se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

La joven rubia se vio invadida por aquellos sentimientos y abrazó con más fuerza a su amigo. Cuando hubieron terminado, un Pokemon que se encontraba a espaldas de Red gimió. Se trataba del Pikachu del muchacho; la rubia sonrió y también abrazó al roedor amarillo.

— También te extrañaré, Piakchu… —El Pokemon gimió con tristeza.

Cuando se separaron, Green miró al Pokemon y asintió.

— Espero que cuides de tu entrenador. Lo necesitará mucho —ante tal comentario, el Piakchu sonrió y levantó un puño hacia el aire. Sin embargo, a Red no le hizo mucha gracia.

—Sí, sí. Qué gracioso —el muchacho se colocó a unos pasos frente al castaño. El rsotro del azabache estaba tenso; si se echaba a llorar en aquellos momentos, jamás se lo perdonaría. Tenía que ser fuerte y no quería que Green se riera de él, puesto que era su enemigo más grande y a la vez, su mejor amigo.

—Red… —esbozó con una sonrisa aquel oji-verde—. Prométeme algo… —Red se notó curioso— Prométeme que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar… —Green seguía con esa sonrisa orgullosa, pero en el fondo se encontraba triste—…y que volveremos a tener una batalla Pokemon… ¿De acuerdo?

Red asintió con dificultad, ya que no podía decir ni una palabra a causa de que sentía aquel nudo en la garganta que tanto odiaba.

— Yo… yo… —Red se limpió las lágrimas del rostro. Había perdido ante el sentimiento—. ¡Yo lo prometo!

Repentinamente levantó su gorra y se la colocó al revés para descubrir su rostro. Los dos se rieron por un momento y esbozaron una sonrisa, la cual significó más que mil palabras. Sin pensarlo, los dos jóvenes se colocaron frente a frente con la cabeza en alto y de su cinturón se retiraron una pokebola. Inmediatamente Red cruzó su brazo con el de su amigo en señal de era una promesa inquebrantable.

— Te juro que nos volveremos a ver Green —esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa— Y ésta vez voy a ganar.

— Será como la última vez —rió el castaño aferrándose aun más al brazo de su amigo. Te ganaré como siempre lo he hecho.

— Para ese entonces yo ya habré mejorado —sentenció Red mientras su chaqueta roja se alborotaba a causa de aquel viento molesto.

Cuando hubo terminado, notó cómo sus dos amigos se iban por el camino que conducía hacia Ciudad Pleateada, mientras desaparecían junto con el sol por encima de la colina. Mientras tanto, él y su Pikachu irían de regreso a su pueblo natal…

* * *

—_ Fue una triste despedida para aquel muchacho – indicó el Pokemon notando que Ash ya estaba del todo calmado.- Pero algo sucedió mientras pasaba el tiempo en su pueblo natal… _—_ mencionó _—_ …Pueblo Paleta_—_ resaltó ese nombre sabiendo que el azabache era proveniente de ahí._

* * *

Cuando el muchacho Red llegó a Pueblo Paleta, inmediatamente fue directo a ver al Profesor Oak, ya que lo había admirado desde un inicio. Sobre todo, era el padre de su mejor amigo.

— ¡Profesor Oak! —gritaba avisando que estaba frente a la puerta— ¡Soy Red, ábrame por favor!

Inmediatamente un hombre alto, de tez morena y de cabello castaño aún sin canas abrió la puerta alegremente para dejar pasar al muchacho.

— ¡Red! ¡¿Pero qué haces por acá?! —se impresionó el profesor al verlo en el pueblo.

— Lo que sucede es que me he decidido tomar un descanso aquí Profesor —explicó el mozo observando aquel laboratorio.

— Mi hijo Green me habló de eso… —recordó el Profesor—. Él también está triste porque se hayan separado. Aparte, él comenzará su viaje por Johto. ¿Ya esté en Ciudad Plateada? ¡Me da gusto!... ese muchacho… Jamás viene a saludar.

— Lo sé —admitió el joven tratando de no recordarlos— ¿Y cómo le ha ido?

Cuando el Profesor Oak estaba a punto de responder, la puerta de la entrada que había estado entreabierta, se abrió lentamente. La luz del sol se filtró por la entrada, pero lo que Red vio no fue sólo eso, sino que una muchacha de tez blanca, cabello castaño y unos ojos inocentes, hermosos y carismáticos lo habían hipnotizado completamente.

— ¡Oh! —se impresionó Oak al verla situada olvidándose de que iba a venir— ¡Se me había  
olvidado que me ibas a visitar hoy!

— No se preocupe… —sonrió la castaña. Red inmediatamente se atontó al ver aquella sonrisa perfecta. Y su voz… su voz era angelical.

— Él es Red… —presentó el Profesor al entrenador, que seguía con ese nerviosismo a causa de la presencia de la muchacha.

— Un gusto —se acercó la jovenzuela con una actitud encantadora y se colocó enfrente del joven, que aún seguía impresionado.

— Red… —mencionó el Profesor— Ella es Delia Ketchum. Es nueva en el pueblo.

— Delia… —susurró Red con algo de alegría en su rostro. Sin embargo, sabía que algo estaba mal. Sabía que no debía perder su tiempo en cosas como esas. Lo único que verdaderamente importaba para él y para su Pikachu era convertirse en el mejor maestro Pokemon de la historia… y si perdía su tiempo en aquella chica, jamás lo iba a conseguir.

* * *

—_ Esa niña se había mudado para Pueblo Paleta y apareció en la vida de Red… supongo que se enamoró de ella _—_adivinó el Pokemon con algo de ironía_—_ Sin embargo, él trataba de no pensar en ella, aunque finalmente cayó rendido… _—_hubo un pequeño silencio_—_ Al final, el sueño de ser el mejor maestro Pokemon había sido tan sólo eso… un sueño. Abandonó todo por tu madre…_

_Ash se impresionó con todo lo que le había dicho, pero no podía expresar nada a causa de la exaltación._

—_ Abandonó todo por el amor y se quedó a vivir en Pueblo Paleta… _—_susurró en un tono triste mientras entrecerraba los ojos_—_ Aún sabiendo que jamás volvería a ver a Green y no cumpliría su promesa._

* * *

— Al parecer Delia lo está haciendo muy bien —indicaba el Profesor Oak cuando miró que Delia se encontraba alimentando a un Bulbasaur y éste estaba feliz.

— Así es Profesor —esbozó una sonrisa el muchacho de gorra, con los rasgos ya más de un adulto—. Ha aprendido muy bien todos estos años. Ambos rieron alegremente.

No obstante, cuando todo parecía marchar bien, un Pokemon salió de entre el bosque. Corrió con toda la velocidad que tenía hasta llegar a los jardínes del laboratorio del Profesor. Se trataba de un Rattata que estaba en agonía; el Pokemon comenzó a pedir a sollozos ayuda alguna. Cuando los tres humanos, el Bulbasaur y el Pikachu de Red notaron que el Pokemon necesitaba ayuda, reaccionaron esneguida.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con nerviosismo Oak.

Cuando el Pokemon rata obtuvo su atención, corrió de nuevo al bosque Verde, en señal de que lo siguieran; todos lo siguieron apresuradamente. Una vez que estuvieron en lo más interno del bosque, el Rattata llegó hasta un barranco; saltó aquella peuqeña montaña, y en la pared del barranco, se metió dentro de una cueva que con el paso del tiempo se había formado. Los demás lo siguieron. Pikachu iluminó la cueva con sus poderes eléctricos, y cuando lo hizo, todos notaron que las estalactitas largas e irregulares comenzaban a extenderse por aquella cueva que conforme se avanzaba, se iba haciendo mucho más grande. Cuando el Rattata estuvo mucho más adentro de la cueva, ésta se había convertido totalmente en un pasadizo subterráneo, alertando tanto a Delia, Red y a Oak. Seguro que les costaría trabajo encontrar el camino de regreso.

El roedor púrpura comenzó a olisquear el suelo, y cuando obtuvo la pista. Gimió y comenzó a correr hacia un sendero estrecho. Ahí, un Raticate de mayor tamaño, se encontraba atrapado bajo una roca. Solamente su cabeza y una tres sus patas podía moverse libremente. Sin embargo, lo que asustó a los humanos no fue que el Pokemon se enocntraba en apuros por la piedra que le impedía escapar de ahí, sino que el Raticate se había atorad justo en la orilla de un gran acantilado. Un acantilado que se extendía varios kilómetros de distancia. Nadie podía creer que un mundo subterráneo se encontraba bajo el Bosque Verde.

Cuando Red asomó la cabeza para ver la altura del barranco, notó que no había nada más que un gran vacío oscuro y frío.

— Ayudemos al Raticate —mencionó Red— Muevan la Roca con cuidado —si no lo hacían, el Pokemon caería junto con la gigantesca piedra hacia un vacío eterno.

- ¿Y si hacemos un movimiento en falso? —cuestionó Delia—. No podemos arriesgarnos tanto…

* * *

—_ Entonces ahí ocurrió… _—_suspiró el Pokemon notando la tristeza de Ash._

* * *

— ¡Ahora! —cuando el Venasaur levantó la roca con su látigo cepa, el Raticate había escapado ileso, abrazando a un Rattata que había estado preocupado todo el día.

— Bien… —suspiró Oak fuera de peligro —. Lo hicimos.

Pero a pesar de que el Venasaur situó de nuevo la roca en donde la había encontrado, unas pequeñas grietas comenzaron a extenderse irregularmente por una zona delgada del terreno rocoso. Aún así la hubiera puesto con delicadeza o con fuerza, o aún si el Pokemon de hierba siguiera sujetando aquella roca entre sus látigos, no importaba cómo fuera, aquel pedazo de tramo delgado se agrietó debido al peso insoportable del Pokemon, los tres humanos, el Bulbasaur, el Pikachu, el Raticate y el Rattata. Desafortunadamente, lo únicos que sufrieron el desmoronamiento fueron Red, Pikachu, Bulbasaur y los Pokemon salvajes que habían acudido a su ayuda.

— ¡Red! —sollozó la muchacha. Su mano alcanzó a sujetar al chico de la chaqueta—. ¡Sujétate!

Venasuar también reaccionó a tiempo y alcanzó con ambos látigos a agarrar a todos los Pokemon que caían. La fuerza de Delia no era suficiente, y Oak estaba sujetando a un Venasaur que no aguantaba el peso de cuatro Pokemon.

— ¡Por favor Red, sujétate! —sollozó la castaña tratando de no soltar ni una lágrima.

Aquel pelinegro se dio cuenta de que iba a ser imposible que lo salven, ya que tenía que morir él, o morirían los cuatro Pokemon que estaban siendo sujetados por su querido Venasaur.

— Delia… —nombró Red cabizbajo y sujetándose de su mano—. Por favor…

— ¡No! —gritaba la castaña soltando lágrimas—. ¡No te sueltes! ¡Sólo necesitas sujetarte!

— Cuida bien de nuestro hijo… —ordenó el chico mientras miraba a Delia tiernamente.  
Delia se tocó débilmente el vientre, pero inmediatamente necesitó las dos manos para sujetar a Red.

— ¡RED, RESISTE! —gritó Oak que también se estaba resbalando a causa del gran peso del Venasaur.- ¡POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS, POR FAVOR NO TE SUELTES!

— Lo siento… Delia, suéltame y ayuda al profesor Oak. Sal de aquí con los Pokemon y cuida de los míos —dijo esbozando una sonrisa— Sino, el peso del acantilado no soportará a todos por más tiempo y caeremos todos.

— ¡No te abandonaré! – chilló Delia al mismo tiempo en que Red comenzaba a soltarse de sus manos—. Red… no lo hagas ¡NO LO HAGAS!

— No me arrepiento de nada… tan sólo me arrepiento de no haber conocido a nuestro hijo y de no volver a ver a mis amigos… —el muchacho cerró los ojos significando que era el último adiós.- Cuida de Ash…

La castaña se quedó en silencio ya que no soportaba la idea de ver caer a su amado.  
Los ojos del pelinegro empezaron a tornarse vidriosos, pero no soltó ni una lágrima ya que no quería que lo viesen llorando… Eso jamás le había gustado.

— Prométeme que cuidarás bien de él… —susurró tranquilamente.

— S-sí —dijo en voz baja la mujer con un nudo en la garganta y sabiendo que no quedaba otra opción más que soltar al chico.

— Delia… —finalizó el chico mientras se soltaba de sus manos—. Te amo.

La jovenzuela vio cómo el chico desapareció entre la oscuridad. Sin embargo, un pequeño brillo resaltaba entre la oscuridad por la cual había desaparecido Red. Se trataban las lágrimas del entrenador.

—Yo también te amo… —susurró nostálgicamente— …Red.

**_Continuará..._**


	8. El Triste Pasado de Ash Parte II

Hola, muchas gracias a todos mis lectores por pasarse. Espero que este capítulo les guste, ya que Ash y May tendrán un muy agradable momento... ¡Nos leemos!

* * *

**_Capítulo 8_**  
**_El triste pasado de Ash_**

**_Parte II : Un nuevo sentimiento_**

* * *

— Él… - mencionó el azabache con algo de impresión en su rostro— …Red. ¡¿Cómo sé que me estás diciendo la verdad?!

— Créeme, Ash —asintió aquella criatura con desinterés.

El chico estaba bastante confuso. Por una parte, no le creía al Pokemon, pero en el fondo sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad. ¿Cómo era posible que Red muriera de esa forma? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de abandonar a su madre y a su hijo? ¡¿Cómo era posible que no cumpliera las promesas que les había hecho a los demás?! Cuando era chico, Ash siempre había preguntado por su padre, pero Delia le había dicho que se había ido a un viaje muy, muy lejos, en el que jamás regresaría. ¿Acaso eso significaba que su padre los había abandonado? ¿O Delia sabía de aquel verdadero pasado y nunca le quiso decir la verdad a Ash? No sabía qué pensar, puesto que un torbellino de dudas invadía su mente.

— Papá… —susurró en un tono audible para el Pokemon. Una lágrima comenzaba a caer por sus mejillas—…Sacrificó su vida por nosotros —Súbitamente, las lágrimas cubrieron su rostro como aguacero— ¡Papá! —Sollozó y se dejo caer en el césped— ¡¿Cómo pudiste sacrificarte por nosotros?! ¡NO TENÍAS QUE HACERLO!

El Pokemon solo se limitaba a quedarse en silencio, comprendiendo el dolor que el entrenador estaba sintiendo.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a salvarme cuando tenías un sueño y una vida por delante?! —Se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo para no mostrar su tristeza— ¡Y-yo…! —Trató de susurrar; sin embargo, aquel nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar en voz baja— ¡…No quería que murieras!

— Ash… —nombró con seriedad el Pokemon clavando su mirada en el chico.

— R-red… —lloró hundiendo más su cabeza en el suelo— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?

— ¡ASH! —Gritó el Pokemon harto de pensar en el sacrificio de su padre—. Tu padre se sacrificó por ti y por tu madre porque los amaba más que a su propia vida, ¡¿qué acaso no estás feliz de haber vivido?!

El Ketchum se quedó con la cabeza hundida en el césped; las lágrimas regaban el pasto lentamente. De repente, comenzó a calmarse debido a las palabras razonables de la criatura que se encontraba firmemente en la rama del árbol.

— Tú eras todo para él, Ash… —repitió el Pokemon tratando de calmarlo—; Incluso más importante que sus promesas. Abandonó su sueño por tener una familia; de hecho, su sueño se convirtió en tener una familia y a un hijo a quién le enseñará todo lo que sabía sobre los Pokemon. Pero… —el Pokemon cerró sus ojos en señal de tristeza— Jamás pudo cumplir aquello… y la falta de paternidad te afectó mucho…

* * *

Pueblo Paleta se encontraba en una oscura noche y sin aquel astro que la acompañaba y la iluminaba la mayoría de las noches. Sólo se podían divisar algunas estrellas que podían causar pequeños destellos, y entre ellas se podía notar una estrella distinta a las demás, que producía mayor brillo y resaltaba entre todas. En aquel pueblo nocturno y solitario se podía avizorar a un pequeño azabache tratando de contemplar aquel entorno. El chico se encontraba en las afueras de su casa, sentando en las escaleras principales de la entrada.

— Papá… —susurró con tristeza, mirando hacia la estrella más deslumbrante.

— Hijo… —Repentinamente, alguien susurró a sus espaldas, por lo que se sobresaltó y por un momento pensó que la estrella reluciente le había respondido. Volteó y ahí vio parada a su madre, que llevaba rato observándolo.

— Mamá —nombró con sorpresa el niño— ¡Mira… ahí está mi papá! —se emocionó y señaló hacia aquel lucero que tanto lo animaba—. Él nos está cuidando… ¿Cierto?

Delia tuvo que ocultar la tristeza al recordar el cómo había desaparecido su padre entre la oscuridad de aquel vacío. Empero, una sonrisa fingida de oreja a oreja se le dibujó en su rostro.

— Así es, Ash… Él siempre nos cuidará… —avisó la madre con alegría—. Sé que siempre estará con nosotros.

— Lo sé… —susurró el pequeño, aunque lo dijo de una manera deprimente y volteó de nuevo hacia la estrella—. Sé que en estos momentos me está mirando.

— Ash…—su madre cambió de tema súbitamente— Sé que es algo inesperado, pero quisiera que vinieras conmigo hacia Hoenn. Nos tomaremos unas vacaciones allá.

El joven azabache quedó callado ante lo que avisaba su madre, ya que aún no sabía qué responder.

— Ahí podrás conocer muchos Pokemon; incluso podríamos llevar al Pikachu y al Venasaur de Oak…—al recordar a aquellos Pokemon, trató de sonreír.

— ¡Claro mamá! —el joven, aunque se mostraba feliz y entusiasmado por la idea de ir a una región que desconocía, algo en lo más profundo de su corazón le decía que no quería abandonar Pueblo Paleta.

* * *

_- Ahí fue donde comenzó todo ese problema – explicaba con recelo el Pokemon-. Todo fue por esa chica…_

* * *

El día en que llegaron a Hoenn, Delia y Ash se instalaron en Ciudad Petalburgo; sin embargo, después de dejar su equipaje en el Centro Pokemon, fueron a dar una vuelta por aquella ciudad.

— ¡Estoy ansioso por conocer los Pokemon de esta región! —le declaraba Ash a su madre, mientras se aferraba a su mano.

Delia tan solo se limitó a reír y siguieron caminando. Ash estaba realmente emocionado por conocer Hoenn y miraba a todas partes para no perderse de nada; en un instante, debido al despiste de Ash, chocó con una señora y el muchacho cayó al suelo.

— ¡Ten cuidado! —advirtió la madre de Ash al saber que se estrelló con otra persona; no obstante, cuando estaban a punto de reanudar su camino turístico, se llevó la sorpresa de ver quién era realmente la persona con la que Ash había chocado.

— ¿Caroline? —supuso Delia.

— ¿Delia? —preguntó una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos púrpura.

— ¡Cuánto tiempo! —las dos se abrazaron y se saludaron. Ash notó que una niña se escondía a espaldas de su madre.

— ¿Es tu hija? —preguntó Delia con interés. La jovencita salió de su escondite y saludó nerviosamente a la mujer.

— Así es… —asintió ella—. Se llama May… —cuando Caroline vio a Ash, también se sorprendió— ¿Acaso es tu hijo? ¡Está precioso!

— ¡Ay! ¡Tu hija está más hermosa! —Exclamó modestamente la Ketchum—. Él se llama Ash.

Los dos chicos se habían colocado detrás de sus madres, pero en un acto de nerviosismo, se adelantaron y ambos se saludaron con un rubor en sus mejillas.

— H-hola… —la voz de Ash sonaba entrecortada— S-soy A-ash Ketchum…

— May Balance… —mencionó con nerviosismo la chica lanzando cortas y tímidas miradas al azabache.

* * *

_—__ Esa fue la primera vez que conociste a May… _—_indicó el Pokemon sacando a Ash de sus pensamientos._

—_ Yo no recuerdo haber visto a May en ese tiempo _—_indicó con confusión el azabache_—._ Yo conocí a May cuando empecé mi viaje por Hoenn._

—_ Todo a su tiempo… _—_explicó el Pokemo_n—_. Te explicaré conforme vaya contando la historia._

—_ Pero…_

—_ Tú y May, conforme pasaban sus vacaciones en Hoenn… _—_interrumpió el Pokemon_—…_se volvieron amigos inseparables…  
_

* * *

Cuando pasaron varios días por la ciudad, Ash y Delia estaban sorprendidos por toda la cantidad de Pokemon nuevos que habían visto en las calles. Sin embargo, el muchacho cada vez que presenciaba una batalla, iba como buen espectador a observarla sin dudar.

— ¡Mira mamá! —Gritó entusiasmado el joven—. Al fin podré ver otra batalla Pokemon…

Inmediatamente, el joven soltó la mano de su madre y se dirigió a aquella batalla. No obstante, cuando llegó con mucho entusiasmo, un Wurmple se encontraba malherido y fuera de combate, significando que la batalla había finalizado. En un acto sorpresivo, su madre llegó y tomó el brazo del muchacho, ya que no quería perder más tiempo persiguiendo a su hijo.

— Espera… —insistió el joven de mala gana y se le escapó.

— ¡Ash Ketchum! —gritó con furia la mujer, pero cuando trató de divisarlo en medio de la multitud que también había estado de curiosa observando la batalla, le fue imposible encontrarlo. El muchacho trató de abrirse paso entre la docena de niños, adolescentes y entrenadores novatos que habían estado contemplando el combate. Cuando finalmente estuvo en primera fila, notó que un chico de cabellos verdes había vencido, aunque su Pokemon ya había regresado a la pokebola.

— Parece que perdiste… —mencionó el vencedor.

El otro oponente, con la cabeza en lo bajo, soltó una pequeña lágrima y se aferró con fuerza a la pokebola. Ésta envolvió a un Wurmple que había sido totalmente derrotado. No obstante, cuando Ash se dio cuenta de quién era la persona que había perdido, se impresionó por completo.

May yacía firme, aunque trataba de ocultar su rostro con una pañoleta carmesí. En un acto burlón por parte del muchacho de mata esmeralda, la multitud también comenzó a soltar risotadas que incomodaron tanto a May como a Ash.

— ¡Perdedora…! Si pensaste que ibas a ganar, lamento decirte que te has equivocado, May—el joven agitó sus cabellos verdes y sonrió engreídamente—. No sirves para las batallas Pokemon.

— ¡Cállate Drew! —Sollozó la niña con las mejillas ruborizadas y lágrimas en los ojos, debido a las burlas que estaba escuchando—. ¡Tú no eres más que un egoísta!

— ¡Acéptalo! —Comenzó a enfurecerse el joven— ¡Jamás serás una gran entrenadora Pokemon! ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué tu padre es un líder de gimnasio!

— ¡Basta! —la niña cabizbaja, huyó del lugar empujando levemente a Drew. Éste siguió riendo a pesar de ser empujado, y la gente comenzó a alabarlo. Sin embargo, cuando Ash estuvo decidido a seguir a May, le costó trabajo debido a que la multitud se comenzó a cerrar en torno al peli-verde. Finalmente, cuando tuvo la zona despejada, notó que la niña corría a lo lejos. Sin pensarlo demasiado, comenzó a corretearla. Mientras tanto, Delia seguía entre aquella multitud, buscando a su querido hijo.

— ¡May! —Gritó Ash con una voz inocente y preocupada — ¡Espera!

A pesar de que aquel pequeño trataba de detenerla, ella no se detuvo. La niña corrió tanto, que llegó hasta las afueras de Ciudad Petalburgo y se introdujo dentro del bosque, desapareciendo entre la maleza. El chico de Pueblo Paleta no tuvo otro remedio más que adentrarse a la espesura y buscar a la niña desolada. Sin embargo, el bosque fue más confuso de lo que Ash había creído. Pasaron minutos, horas, e incluso el sol estaba a punto de formar un lindo crepúsculo; el cielo comenzó a cambiar su típico azul cobalto a uno anaranjado y púrpura.

— ¡May! ¿Dónde estás? —preguntaba con algo de nerviosismo, desorientado y perdido entre el bosque de Petalburgo.

Antes de que decidiera volver a la ciudad con un aire de derrota, el muchacho notó que más allá, había una gran llanura. Se abrió paso entre los árboles, y finalmente llegó a un gran campo que se extendía varios metros. La extensa planicie estaba totalmente cubierta de un césped tan largo y uniforme que llegaba hasta las pantorrillas de Ash; su color verdoso y sano irradiaba el ambiente, aunque en aquellos momentos tomaban un aspecto anaranjado debido a la puesta de sol que sobresalía por el cielo. Las flores adornaban irregularmente la llanura, con colores varios, aunque en su mayoría abundaba más el blanquecino. Pero lo que más le impresionó a Ash, fue un gran árbol que se encontraba justo en el centro del extenso pastizal. A pesar de que aquel roble tan sólo era una sombra cubierta por el astro rey, se podían notar sus hojas perennes carmesí características del otoño; unas cuantas bellotas se asomaban entre las ramas, y un tronco firme y viejo iba aumentando de grosor a medida que bajaba, hasta que el moho verdoso y húmedo comenzaba a invadirlo; sus ramas, también de un groso impresionante, eran difícilmente observables debido a que el césped era más alto.

Ash notó que la joven contemplaba un par de hojas anaranjadas caer del roble, al igual que sus lágrimas las imitaban. Ella se encontraba recargada en el grueso torso del árbol, con las piernas flexionadas; luego, su cabeza se hundió en ellas de una manera entristecida.

Cuando el niño trató de acercarse con cada paso que daba, se detuvo un momento. No quería interrumpir a May y molestarla en lo más mínimo. ¿Y si quería estar sola? ¿Y si le incomodaba su presencia? Sin embargo, cuando pensó en las burlas y en los que Drew le había dicho, reanudó su caminata lenta y se situó sigilosamente a su lado. May se impresionó al verlo, y rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas con el antebrazo, para que no notara su tristeza.

— Hola Ash —la chica ni siquiera le importó el por qué estaba aquí y cómo la había encontrado— Vete de aquí, quiero estar sola.

— No —respondió rápidamente el muchacho. Al parecer, había tenido razón en pensar que le molestaría su compañía, pero ya no le importaba.

— ¿Qué quieres de mi? ¡Vete! —la castaña se arrastró para alejarse del muchacho.

— No.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó enojada.

— Por qué quería saber si estabas bien. Vi lo que pasó con ese tal Drew… —al ver a May, tenía el entrecejo fruncido de rabia.

— A ti no te importa eso, vete —cerró los ojos del enojo y la tristeza para que no soltara una lágrima más.

— Claro que me importa, eres mi amiga —replicó el azabache, acercándose a May.

— Si apenas nos hemos conocido una vez —razonó la zafiro apretando sus puños— ¿Cómo puede alguien que apenas conozco preocuparse por mí?

— Sólo quería saber si estabas bien o necesitabas compañía… —confesó Ash decepcionado y se puso de pie—. Y no importa si te haya conocido hace poco, a mi me importas. Pero veo que estarás mejor sola… Siento haberte molestado.

— Espera —dijo la niña al ver que el azabache comenzaba a irse.

El muchacho se paró de repente. Sin voltear a ver a la infanta, ésta comenzó a hablar.

— ¿Qué hice yo para que te preocupes por mí? Yo no he hecho nada para que te comportes así conmigo ¿por qué lo haces?

— No lo sé… sólo me importas y ya –respondió a secas y de espaldas a May.

Cuando el silencio se hizo presente, Ash sabía que era momento de partir. Sin embargo, cuando él estaba a punto de salir de la sombra del roble, una mano lo agarró por el brazo. AL voltear, notó que May estaba llorando, y una mirada cristalina se reflejó en sus ojos zafiro.

— No te vayas… —replicó la castaña, sonrojada a causa de los llantos—… por favor.

Súbitamente, Ash se transportó hacia otro mundo. Un mundo dónde los ojos zafiros de May eran el centro de atención. Al mirarla, al oír que quería de su compañía, al ver las lágrimas caer por su barbilla, al ver que aquellos orbes estaban tristes, desolados y llenos de sufrimiento, supo que no quería nada más que estar con ella. Inmediatamente, supo que desde el primer momento que la vio, ahí escondida detrás de su madre, supo que le había encantado. Su sonrisa, el color de sus ojos, la pañoleta carmesí que ondeaba al viento, sus dos pequeñas coletas castañas, todo de ella. Y en ese momento, decidió que estaría él para May. No iba a permitir más que Drew se burlara de ella enfrente de él; no iba a permitir que nadie, ningún chico o chica se burlaran más de ella. No iba a permitir que le pasara nada.

El joven Ketchum soltó la mano de May para reaccionar y volver a la realidad, mientras la pequeña estaba esperando respuesta alguna por parte del niño. Sin embargo, en vez de recibir una respuesta, se encaminó junto con la castaña hacia el roble. Una vez sentados, se quedaron callados por un momento, rodeados por el sonido del viento y las hojas del árbol; un sonido que relajó a ambos, pero que al mismo tiempo los incomodaba.

— Perdón si dije algo malo hace rato… —se disculpó Ash, interrumpiendo aquel silencio.

— N-No —la chiquilla se sonrojó y trató de disculparse—. La que debería pedir perdón soy yo. Estaba tan furiosa por lo que Drew me dijo… Es que… es que todos quieren que sea como mi padre. Todos quieren que sea una gran entrenadora Pokemon, pero yo no quiero hacerlo… No quiero ser como él.

— ¿Y qué quieres ser?… —cuestionó Ash con curiosidad

—No lo sé… —la mirada zafiro se perdió entre el cielo anaranjado—. Solo sé que quiero ser feliz.

Al decir aquello, May sonrió de una manera tan natural y radiante que pronto, sus lágrimas habían desaparecido por completo.

— Prométeme algo, May —el azabache tomó la diminuta y delicada mano de la chica. Ésta se ruborizó, pero trató de fingir que no lo estaba haciendo—. Prométeme que jamás dejarás que te vuelvan a herir… que nadie vuelva a lastimarte, incluso yo.

— ¿Tú? —La chiquilla no comprendía— ¿Y por qué me lastimarías tú?

— No lo sé… A veces, a veces las personas que queremos mucho pueden llegar a lastimarnos —el muchacho recordó a Red— Inclusive las personas que ya no están con nosotros.

— Lo prometo —Sin embargo, cuando Ash pensó que ahí finalizaría la conversación, May prosiguió—, pero con una condición. También prométeme que seremos amigos por siempre.

— Lo prome…—antes de que Ash terminara la frase, el súbito llano de May comenzó a preocuparlo.

— Jamás… —la niña tenía la voz entrecortada—… Jamás había tenido a alguien que se preocupara de esa manera por mí, Ash… —comenzó a llorar la pequeña— Nadie me había dicho nunca que quería estar conmigo —sollozó abrazando a Ash mientras este tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte reflexionando en lo que la joven estaba diciendo — En serio Ash, promete que siempre seremos amigos. ¿De acuerdo? Sé que mi familia quiere en que sea una entrenadora Pokemon pero yo no quiero. Todo el mundo se ha burlado de mí siempre ¡Todos! Es por eso que jamás había tenido un amigo, es por eso que siempre venía hasta este lugar para llorar, pero ahora que estás aquí ya no me siento tan sola… Ash, Ash, de verdad —la muchacha se recostó en el regazo del azabache, mientras las lágrimas mojaban su pantalón— Prométeme que estaremos unidos pase lo que pase.

El joven azabache se quedó pasmado ante lo mencionado. Jamás alguien le había dicho aquellas palabras tan significativas y sentimentales.

— Yo… —dijo con los cabellos azabaches cubriéndole la mirada.

Ash jamás había pensado que esa niña sufriera tanto. Ni siquiera él había sufrido tanto como ella, a pesar de que May sí tenía un padre. Sin embargo, él jamás había experimentado ese sentimiento de soledad, porque Delia estaba ahí para él. Pero May… a pesar de tener padres, sabía que ellos no le brindaban el amor necesario tanto como Delia se lo daba a Ash. Sabía que estaba desolada, triste y herida. Y ahora, cuando finalmente Ash le dijo que le importaba, ella se sentía segura a su lado.

May lloraba a cántaros en el pecho del niño cabizbajo esperando una respuesta y él lo único que hacía era mirar perdidamente hacia el cielo.

— Yo… —mencionó con un susurro y esbozó una sonrisa volteando a ver a May que paró de lloriquear al instante—. Yo te prometo que jamás te dejare, no importa si nos hayamos conocido hace poco. Desde el principio me preocupe por ti y si alguna vez te abandono, no me lo perdonaría. Pase lo que pase, siempre seremos amigos…

— ¿Lo prometes? —susurró con delicadeza la pequeña y sonrió con dulzura. Abrazó tiernamente el joven, que miro fijamente los orbes zafiro de la niña.

— Es una promesa… —sonrió Ash correspondiendo el abrazo de May—. Jamás te abandonaré…

_**Continuará...**_


	9. El Triste Pasado de Ash Parte III

**¡HOLA A TODOS! ¡ESPERO NOME MATEN! Y LO DIGO DE VERDAD... Sinceramente no tengo muchas excusas; sí, hace creo más de un año que no continué con este fic. De hecho, en otra página que no mencionaré (debido a que puede ser publicidad xD ) está más adelantado mi fanfic, pero gracias a los deberes, responsabilidades y demás cosas personales jamás pude terminar con mi fic. Y aquí decidí publicar mi historia y la abandoné por las razones anteriores... pero vi que varias personas me dijeron que la continuara, que no debía de dejarlos con la intriga xD Y hace poco, cuando leí el review de xprojectx que fue hace poco, me animé. ¿Por qué? Porque viq ue aún seguí gente leyendo mi fanfic abandonado a pesar de haber pasado un año sin actividad alguna. Y pues creo que lo hago también para no insultar a mis Advanceshippers xD Aclaro que no he terminado este fic y hace mucho que no me acuerdo de él, pero exactamente llevaba 32 capítulos del Aura Pokemon, y ya no me acuerdo lo que seguía. Y A PESAR DE QUE TENGO OTRO FIC PUBLICADO AQUÍ Y QUE HE AVANZADO MÁS CON ÉL, ESTE FIC LO RETOMARÉ DE NUEVO Y LO ACABARÉ. Muchas gracias a todos y espero que tenga reviews ): O moriré.**

* * *

— Me estoy preocupando —indicaba el padre de May, Norman, al mismo tiempo que esperaban una llamada de la policía para saber sobre los muchachos.

— Yo igual —mencionó con un nudo incómodo en la garganta Dawn-. Espero que no les haya sucedido algo malo…

— De seguro estarán por algún lugar cerca de aquí —convenció Brock.

Sin embargo antes de que un silencio incómodo invadiera al aula, el teléfono sonó para que sin esperar ni un segundo más, Norman contestará con un poco de esperanza en su corazón.

— ¿Sí? —habló por el teléfono rodeado de la preocupación y el silencio de todos los demás.  
De un momento a otro, una voz se oyó débilmente por el teléfono hasta que el padre de May colgó y su mirada se perdió en el techo.

— ¿Qué te dijeron? —cuestionó Caroline tratando de no soltar el llanto.

— Dicen que han visto una explosión cerca, pero aún no saben si Ash y May estuvieron ahí… —susurró en un tono audible para toda la multitud reunida en la habitación.

Caroline se recargó en el pecho de su esposo de forma angustiada; todos los demás podían sentir la tensión dentro del aula. Pikachu produjo un lamento y se recostó en el sofá, pensando positivamente en que su entrenador estaría bien…

* * *

** Capítulo 9**

**El triste pasado de Ash**

**_PARTE III: Una falta de paternidad_**

* * *

— ¿Qué? —respondió Ash de mala manera—. ¿Acaso me estas engañando?

— Entiende Ash… —suspiró el Pokemon desde las alturas—. Ese pasado tú no lo recuerdas.

— ¡Queda bastante claro que no lo recuerdo…! —gritó Ash— ¡…ya que jamás sucedió!

— Es porque aún no sabes lo que en realidad te pasó… —concluyó de forma calmada la criatura para seguir con su relato; sin embargo, Ash lo interrumpió.

— Escucha… —dijo con enojo, ignorando lo que el Pokemon acababa de decir— No sé cómo sabes sobre mí y no me interesa saberlo, pero lo que sí sé, es que yo conozco mucho más mi vida que tú…

— Lo sé, pero… —excusó el Pokemon—… yo conozco más acerca de tu pasado y de tu aura, Ash.

El muchacho profanó un suspiro de impresión y el Pokemon continuó explicando su pasado…

* * *

En el jardín trasero de la morada de los Balance, un par de niños estaban echados en el césped, contemplando el firmamento e imaginándose las figuras que tenían cada una de las nubes en el cielo.

— ¡Esa nube tiene forma de un Treecko! —habló el azabache señalando una nube que se encontraba sobre ellos, obstruyendo el paso de los rayos del sol.

— Así es… —sonrió con felicidad la muchacha de ojos zafiro.

Sin embargo, antes de que volvieran a observar otra nube, el estómago del muchacho rugió fuertemente y se sonrojó ante tal acción, por lo que entraron a la casa de la castaña para comer algo.

— ¿Qué les parece si vamos por un helado? —preguntó Caroline, impresionando a los niños. Delia también estaba de acuerdo, aunque aún había estado preocupada por la desaparición repentina de Ash hace algunos días. Sin embargo, cuando la noche había caído el día en que su hijo se había esfumado, él, junto con May ya se encontraban en la casa de los Balance, así que no debía preocuparse más.

Una vez fuera, las madres de los niños fueron por el helado para sus retoños. Cuando los hijos disfrutaban ya del exquisito postre, los dejaron en un parque mientras ellas iban de compras hacia una de las tiendas de ropa más cercanas.

—¿Ash, me darías un poco de tu helado? —preguntó con voz tierna la zafiro probando del postre sabor chocolate del azabache. Éste hacía lo mismo con el de limón de la castaña.

— Vaya… —una voz un tanto alejada de los muchachos los hizo reaccionar sorpresivamente—. ¿Ahora tienes un novio?

May se sorprendió y fue directo hacia el individuo que la molestaba, pero Ash no se quedó atrás y la acompañó para ver qué sucedía.

— Vete de aquí…—ordenó furiosa la jovencita apretando con rabia sus puños.

A pesar de las reclamaciones de May, el chico se quedó paralizado en su lugar, ignorándola por completo.

— Déjala en paz… —intervino el azabache con algo de nerviosismo—. Ella no te ha hecho nada.

— ¿Y tú quién eres para decirme qué hacer o no? —cuestionó el sujeto con frialdad y valentía.

— Tan sólo déjala… —insistió Ash frente a frente con el muchacho.

— Pues eso será difícil… —concluyó niño con una sonrisa sarcástica.

— ¡Basta! —gritó desesperada la niña, harta de que hubiera una riña—. ¡Ash, Drew, por favor basta…!

— ¿Cómo puedes ser amigo de él? —mencionó Ash algo molesto por la situación que se presentaba.

— Él no es mi amigo… —indicó la castaña inmediatamente, aunque Drew comenzó a enfadarse.

— Será mejor que te regreses por donde viniste… —retó Drew molesto. Agitó sus cabellos y miró con furia al azabache.

El azabache volteó a ver a May. Ésta evitaba la mirada de ambos, puesto que no quería meterse en problemas. No obstante, el joven supo que debía hacer lo que estaba a punto de realizar, ya que no soportaba la idea de que algún otro chico le hablara de esa forma a su amiga.

— ¡Basta! —Ash empujó a Drew al suelo satisfactoriamente; no obstante, fue algo que no le gusto al peli verde, ya que se mostró atónito y enfurecido por la acción. El muchacho se levantó y se sacudió. Los gritos de Drew ocasionaron que poco a poco, niños de las mismas edades que jugaban por el parque e incluso unos de un par de años más, se amontonaran en medio de ellos tres, viendo aquella riña.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? —interrogó con furia el peli verde acercándose hacia el azabache hasta estar frente a frente.

— Sí… —asintió desafiante el muchacho de cabellos negros—. Te empujé ¿O acaso eres tan idiota para no darte cuenta de lo que hice?

La multitud de mocosos, que estaba emocionada por ver que pronto iba a haber golpes, comenzó a susurrar y a soltar unas pequeñas carcajadas gracias al insulto del Ketchum, causando que Drew rebasara los límites de su furia. Éste cerró sus puños con fuerza y sin pensarlo dos veces, soltó un gran puñetazo que iba directo hacia el azabache. Ash no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, por lo que recibió aquel puño en el ojo izquierdo.

— ¡Ash! —chilló inocentemente la niña; sin embargo, antes de ayudar a su amigo fue directo contra Drew—. ¡¿Qué es lo que te sucede?!

— ¿Eh? —exclamó con cinismo—. ¡Él empezó todo esta pelea! ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué lo llamas tu amigo!

— ¡Él es buen persona! —sollozaba la castaña mientras el viento jugaba con su cabello—. ¡No tienes por qué tratarlo así!

Drew soltó una carcajada hasta que se quedó sin respiración, mientras notaba cómo Ash aún seguía tirado en el césped, sufriendo por aquel golpe que le había dejado un ojo morado.

— ¿Él? —preguntó con ironía—. ¿Buena persona? ¡Tan sólo míralo! ¡Humillándose a sí mismo con ese helado embarrado en su ropa!

Nuevamente comenzó a reírse; los demás también se carcajeaban de Ash. May no soportó su ingrata actitud y trató de defender a su amigo, pero súbitamente, éste se paró con dificultad.

— M-maldito… —susurró el azabache tratando de mantener el equilibrio. A pesar de haber recibido aquel golpe que le había hincado el ojo, podía notarse una mirada sombría, fría y rabiosa. Había algo extraño y diferente en él—. Tú… —mencionó con furia—. No vuelvas a molestar a May…

El peli verde dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro para luego insultar al par.

— No soy el único que la molesta. Ella es una de las personas más tontas y perdedoras que haya habido en el mundo, así que acostúmbrate a ver cómo todas las personas la molestan y se burlan de ella; no sólo me reclames a mí —mencionó el peliverde. Algunas personas soltaban bufidos, quejas y susurros—. Además… apuesto a que es la peor entrenadora del mundo.

— ¡Cállate! —ordenó inesperadamente el moreno, sorprendiendo al peli verde—. ¡Ella es una gran entrenadora al igual que su papá!

— ¡Ja! —bufó el muchacho con una actitud egoísta—. ¡Norman es un suertudo que aceptó el trabajo de líder de gimnasio para no quedar en el olvido!

Ash se acercaba a Drew poco a poco, segundo a segundo.

— ¡Estoy seguro de que tú desearías por ser alguien como él! ¡Apuesto a que quisieras ser como May y que harías cualquier cosa por tener un padre como Norman…! O al menos a alguien que se enorgullezca de ti…

Las palabras que acababa de decir le recordaron a Red. May tenía un padre tan genial como Norman, pero Ash ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de conocerl a su propio padre. No podía imaginarse a Red enorgulleciéndose de Ash, puesto que jamás lo haría.

—No… —mencionó Drew fríamente—. Tú te equivocas…

Parecía que aquel niño no tenía sentimiento alguno, puesto que las palabras de Ash no lo molestaron en lo mínimo.

— ¡Al menos tengo un padre! —objetó Drew para herir los sentimientos del joven azabache. Éste se sorprendió al ver que Drew había adivinado aquello ¿Cómo es que lo sabía? —. ¡Tu rostro refleja tristeza y falta de valentía! ¡Eres un perdedor! Si yo fuera tu padre, me consideraría afortunado de estar muerto, para así poder evitar estar con mi estúpido e imbécil hijo ¡Si… May me lo contó! ¡Me dijo que tú no tienes padre!

— ¡Drew! —nombró May al notar que en verdad se había pasado del límite, puesto que Ash se quedó completamente petrificado por lo que acababa de escuchar. El muchacho se quedó callado, al igual que toda la multitud.

— Ash… —mencionó aquella moza y se acercó al azabache que tenía la vista perdida en el olvido— …vámonos, no hay nada que hacer aquí.

No obstante al sujetar a Ash para darse la media vuelta y alejarse de ahí, aquel joven arrebató bruscamente el brazo de May y salió huyendo del lugar sobresaltando a la castaña. May dio una mirada de desprecio al peli-verde y comenzó a alcanzar al joven que tenía el alma hecha trizas. Por su parte, Drew esbozaba una sonrisa de orgullo y con un gran odio hacia Ash; sabía que había herido al azabache y se enorgullecía de eso.

— ¡Ash espera! —gritó triste la niña.

— ¡No! —mencionó el niño inmaduramente, aumentando la velocidad y tratando de limpiarse con el brazo las lágrimas que escurrían por su rostro. May corrió más deprisa, pero el cansancio se hizo notorio en ella y perdió de vista al chico.

A lo lejos, se podía ver un niño corriendo por la vereda, dirigiéndose lo más lejos posible de la gente. Estaba furioso y triste por haber permitido que Drew insultara a su padre y por haber pisoteado su orgullo enfrente de sus narices.

— Papá… —susurraba con cansancio gracias a que no paraba de correr desesperadamente, mientras en su mente rondaba una vaga imagen de su padre—… ¿Por qué moriste?

Pero antes de articular otra palabra, chocó con una persona que se había topado en su camino.

— Lo siento… —se disculpó con la cabeza en lo bajo y siguió su camino con el brazo cubriendo su rostro; no obstante, una mano s situó en su hombro para que se detuviera. Al voltearse, se dio cuenta de con quién había chocado y se sobresaltó tratando de escapar, pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

— ¿Ash? —preguntó Delia con preocupación. Vio que su hijo estaba llorando—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿Qué te sucede hijo?!

El muchacho no contestó en señal de nerviosismo y pena. Delia lo observó atónita y se agachó para acariciar los mechones azabaches de su hijo; después, observó a Caroline significando que lo mejor era que madre e hijo tuvieran un momento a solas, mientras ella se decidía por buscar a su hija en el parque.

— Ahora… —contestó Delia agachándose para estar a la altura de su retoño—. ¿Podrías decirme lo que te sucede?

— ¡No! —contestó inmediata y endurecidamente, cubriendo su rostro con aquella gorra.

— ¡Ash Ketchum! —regañó la castaña subiendo el tono de voz—. ¡Me vas a decir qué pasa y no quiero excusas!

El niño se tomó su tiempo y secó sus lágrimas lentamente y aunque trataba de hablar no podía, ya que sentía un nudo en la garganta.

— Y-yo… —susurraba el chico con dificultad—. Q-quiero a papá…

Delia se llevó las manos a la boca y unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, tratando de no pensar en la tristeza de su hijo.

— Hijo… —mencionó con un tono de voz más calmado—. Tu padre siempre estará aquí… —señaló la frente de su hijo— y aquí… —aquella mano la colocó en el pecho del muchacho.

Pero antes de que Ash calmara su enojo, interrumpió a su madre irrespetuosamente, debido a que sentía tanta rabia en su interior que no le importó hablar con intensidad.

— ¡Basta! —gritó el hijo mientras la escasa gente que iba caminando por el camino se quedaba observando preocupada y atentamente—. ¡Eso es lo que siempre dices y jamás veo a papá! ¡Yo solo deseo por lo menos verlo alguna vez, pero no pasará! —Ash comenzó a llorar desesperadamente aunque su madre no exageraba con el llanto— ¡Desde que recuerdo, la gente me ha molestado porque no tengo papá!

— ¡Ash! —Delia sujetó la muñeca de su hijo con furia— …No menosprecies a tu padre.

— ¡Pero de qué sirve estar feliz por él si esta muerto mamá! ¡De que sirve menospreciarlo si ya no está aquí! —gritó el hijo— ¡De qué sirve que nos haya salvado si de todas maneras también vamos a morir!

Un silencio incómodo se presentó en la zona; la gente miraba al par con tristeza y algo de humillación ante tal escena. Delia sostenía un nudo en la garganta y su voz era temblorosa. El muchacho comenzaba a quedarse sin respiración porque el llanto lo invadía y comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

— Él… —Ash mencionaba refiriéndose a su padre—. Él… jamás volverá. Aunque traté de pensar que está siempre conmigo no puedo. Él se fue y no lo pude ver con mis propios ojos…

— Ash… —interrumpió la madre nulamente, ya que el muchacho seguía hablando.

— Tú me prometiste que él estaría con nosotros siempre, pero no es así… él está muerto y ya, mi papá jamás nos volverá a ver ni nosotros a él. Tenía una vida que seguir y la desperdició.

— ¡ASH! —interrumpió la madre apretando la mano de su hijo con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡ÉL SACRIFICÓ TU VIDA POR TI!

— ¡¿PARA QUÉ?! —lloró el azabache—. ¿PARA QUE YO VIVA? ¿PARA QUE TÚ ESTÉS FELIZ POR TENER UN HIJO? ¡YO NO QUISE ESO, HE SUFRIDO MUCHO POR NO TENER UN PAPÁ! ¡PARA QUÉ SIRVE MI VIDA SI ESSOY TRISTE, MAMI!

El muchacho se fue corriendo tras aquella pelea; pero en vez de que la castaña lo siguiera, se quedó atónita por las palabras de éste, haciendo que sollozara y cubriera su rostro de tristeza y soledad.

* * *

— Tú no valorabas la acción que tu padre hizo por ti… —comentó el Pokemon entre la oscuridad de las ramas—. Y aún así sigues pensando lo mismo, porque desde chico has sufrido por no tener un padre.

El azabache quedó en silencio sabiendo que era verdad, y en efecto, no tenía nada que reclamar ante ese hecho. Aunque no hubiera recordado ese pasado tan triste que el Pokemon le había contado, sabía que todo era cierto. Sabía que había menospreciado a su padre desde un principio aunque se haya esforzado por mantener una sonrisa en lo alto. A pesar de que su padre estaba orgulloso de él, Ash no lo valoraba en lo más mínimo. Nunca había sentido lo que era tener una forma paterna que le enseñara a valorar la vida; lo que se sentía al salir al patio a jugar un partido de beisbol; o tan siquiera la emoción que se presenciaba al saber cómo entrenar o cuidar a un Pokemon; o por lo menos tener una charla de padre a hijo; contarle todos tus secretos como el de si una chica te gusta o contestar un "Muy bien" al preguntarte cómo le iba en la escuela; o defenderte cuando lo necesitabas y enseñarte a defender cuando alguien quería golpearte; regañarte cuando hacías cosas indebidas; felicitarte por tus calificaciones, esfuerzos y sueños que hayas cumplido en el transcurso de la vida… Un sinfín de cosas que aquel azabache jamás había experimentado y él lo sabía, pero ocultaba sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su corazón.

— Pero… —interrumpió el Pokemon mientras Ash salía de sus pensamientos—, después de haber peleado con tu madre, ahí fue donde tu Aura se despertó por primera vez.

No obstante, antes de que Ash escuchara la parte más importante algunas voces comenzaron a retumbar por el bosque, señalando que estaban en su búsqueda.

— Lo lamento… —mencionó el Pokemon sabiendo que si se quedaba por más tiempo, iba a ser descubierto—. Tengo que partir.

— Espera… —mencionó Ash confundido.

El Pokemon dio media vuelta entre la oscuridad y miró de reojo al entrenador para esperar a que escuchara lo que tenía que oír.

— ¿No me contarás el resto? —preguntó Ash intrigado—. Necesito saber lo que pasó después… necesito saber el por qué no recuerdo esto.

— Llegará el momento adecuado Ash…

— Pero... —el azabache no sabía qué decir, ya que no estaba realmente seguro si confiar en él o no, puesto que no recordaba ese pasado que había sido relatado—. Pero sólo dime una cosa antes de que te vayas…

El Pokemon quedó en silencio mientras las voces que resonaban por la zona se incrementaban y los nombres de Ash y May hacían eco. Antes de que Ash preguntara, observó con una mirada preocupada y triste a May

— ¿Qué es este poder y qué me hiciste? —preguntó Ash señalando a su cuerpo, recordando que había explotado el helicóptero y salvado a May de una muerte devastadora.

- Es tu Aura… - mencionó señalando a su pecho-. O como los humanos lo llaman comúnmente... "alma". Yo saqué la rabia que había dentro de ti.

Ash no respondió ya que se quedó completamente atónito.

— Una cosa más… —insistió el azabache antes de que éste se fuera—. Dime quién eres.

— ¿Enserio quieres saber?

El Ketchum asintió de forma decidida, pero a la vez notaba un pequeño cosquilleo en el estómago en señal de que los nervios lo invadían por completo, ansioso por saber quién podría ser la criatura.

— ¡Ash! —sonaba la voz de un oficial, junto con las voces de la familia de May y sus amigos.

— Por favor… —mencionó Ash acercándose más a la posición del Pokemon, pero éste miraba con una frialdad inmensa hacia los ojos chocolates del entrenador.

— Solamente te diré quién soy… —articuló el Pokemon—.Pero todo llegará en su momento y por más que desees, no le revelarás a nadie mi identidad.

— ¿Por qué no? —cuestionó Ash.

— Es por tu propia seguridad… —indicó el Pokemon, haciendo que aquel azabache se confundiera aún más.

— ¡Ash! ¿Dónde estás? ¡May! —gritaban las voces cerca de ellos, sabiendo que en unos segundos iban a ser descubiertos.

El Pokemon asintió decidido y bajó súbitamente de las alturas. En un haz de luz solar, su sombra desapareció y se dejó ver aquel pelaje azul que tenía. Ash se impresionó al ver que aquellos ojos carmesí que tanto temía, no eran tan malignos a la luz del día.

— No… —negó con la cabeza el azabache, pensando en que jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que se trataba de aquel Pokemon.

— Adiós Ash… —susurró el Pokemon—. Supongo que ya me has visto antes, así que no tienes que estar impresionado…

— ¡Ash! ¡May! —gritaron las voces a unos metros cerca del, y unos segundos después se notó a simple vista a Ash y May entre la maleza. Varios oficiales los rodearon, seguido de todos sus amigos y familia.

Pero Ash, al dirigir la vista nuevamente hacia aquel Pokemon, había desaparecido; aunque pudo ver a lo lejos que una silueta escalando los árboles hasta perderse entre las hojas. El muchacho siguió atónito, mientras los oficiales y la familia iban hacia el joven, pero a éste no le importaba, puesto que seguía perturbado por la identidad y lo que había dicho aquel Pokemon.

— Están a salvo… —mencionaba la oficial Jenny y Dawn abrazaba a su amigo. Pikachu embistió a Ash con un abrazo, pero éste tenía la vista perdida en los árboles.

— "Tú…" —pensó el azabach—. "¿Acaso nos hemos visto antes?" —se preguntó al recordar lo que había mencionado el Pokemon — "¿Cómo sabes de mi Aura? —realmente estaba confundido — "¿Y cómo sabes de mi pasado… Lucario?"

_**Continuará... **_


	10. Recordando los Momentos Pasados

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic. Como se habrán dado cuenta, he mejorado la calidad de los capítulos, tanto narrativa como ortográficamente. Esto es debido a que hace mucho escribí el fic y pues mis habilidades narrativas no eran las mejores, por lo que para mejorar la calidad y para que ustedes tuvieran mejor facilidad al leer, remastericé todos los capítulos que he publicado. AUNQUE NO NECESITAN VOLVER A LEERLOS, YA QUE NO CAMBIA EN NADA LA TRAMA. Bueno, sin más los dejo con el siguiente capítulo (: ¡Nos leemos!**

* * *

La oscuridad abrazaba el ambiente con mucha fuerza. A pesar de ello, un gran muro de cristal dejaba entrever los rayos de luna que de cuando en cuando hacían desaparecer aquellos rastros oscuros. Dentro de una amplia, vacía y solemne habitación, justo cerca del gran ventanal de cristal, una silueta negra disfrutaba las caricias de la luna, como si fuese una vieja amiga. A su costado, un gran Pokemon felino, con unos ojos brillosos y misteriosos, se relajaba a causa de las caricias que súbitamente su amo le realizaba. Un vaso de cristal que despedía destellos blancos, estaba relleno de una sustancia líquida de tonos amarillentos y marrones, aunque en aquellos momentos parecían más blancos debido al resplandor del astro nocturno. Unos segundos más tarde, aquel líquido fue directo a las fosas nasales de la silueta, apreciando aquel olor alcoholizado que penetró su nariz y le dio un placer inexplicable; seguidamente, el líquido lo llevo a su boca de un sorbo enorme. Suspiró plácidamente, sin hacer gesto alguno debido al sabor fuerte del whisky. Sin embargo, a pesar a la inexpresividad de su rostro, sus ojos negros diminutos y negros como la noche, eran testigos de una gran preocupación que lo invadía.

El silencio del cual disfrutaban tanto el sujeto como Pokemon, fue indeliberadamente interrumpido por el rechinar de una puerta voluminosa y en forma de arco, que se encontraba justo detrás de sus espaldas. Un sujeto de atuendo negro, que parecía diminuto ante aquella puerta, yacía completamente erguido, inmóvil y a la vez nervioso, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante el enojo del dueño del Pokemon felino.

— Lamento haber molestado señor… —se disculpaba con la cabeza en alto, presenciando la frialdad del hombre—. Pero hay noticias sobre la misión más reciente, señor.

El hombre, dando las espaldas al muchacho, seguía en silencio para que prosiguiera.

— El helicóptero que hemos mandado a Hoenn para investigar los bosques de Petalburgo, se desvió por razones desconocidas —su voz titubeaba al saber que el sujeto no reaccionaba ante la noticia— Las últimas noticias que hemos recibido de ellos es que desaparecieron entre las zonas de Ciudad Petalburgo… señor.

Las placenteras caricias del Pokemon cesaron de repente. Los puños del hombre se apretaron debido a la rabia que sentía en aquellos momentos.

—…No sabemos por qué se han desviado de su camino, señor —Articuló sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Sin embargo, el silencio reinó en el aula. El soldado que yacía ante sus puertas no supo cómo reaccionar y siguió esperando respuesta alguna, pero lo único que recibió fue el crujir del vaso de cristal que estaba aferrado a la mano del sujeto.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó el hombre enfurecido con aquella gran voz grave.

— ¿Señor? —se confundió el joven al no entender.

— ¿Sabes por qué enviamos los helicópteros a cada lugar de las cuatro regiones?

— Sí señor… —asintió el joven—. Para explorar las zonas y establecer ahí nuestras bases. En pocas palabras, para expandirnos.

El hombre se quedó en silencio, esbozó una sonrisa y nuevamente mantuvo la calma, acariciando al Persian que tenía a su lado.

— Sé que un helicóptero menos por la región de Hoenn no es nada… —se despreocupó el individuo—.Pero…

El soldado quedó aún preocupado e intrigado por lo que iba a reclamar el jefe, pero se mantuvo discreto ante tal actitud y siguió con la misma pose de siempre.

—…Pero me ha impresionado que el comandante a cargo de la misión se haya desviado… —comentó con cierto criterio— Sí aún está vivo, háganme favor de traerlo cuanto antes —ordenó, mientras el soldado asentía dudoso— Quiero arreglar unos asuntos pendientes con él…

— ¡Sí señor! —mencionó con educación. Dio una reverencia y salió del aula rápidamente.

El hombre, una vez que estuvo solo, se levantó de su asiento y se situó enfrente del cristal para observar perdidamente hacia el paisaje nocturno iluminado por la luz de la luna.

— ¿Qué es lo que te habrá sucedido? —Mencionaba el sujeto, preguntándose sobre el que se hallaba dentro del helicóptero—. Bien… —esbozó una sonrisa macabra— No importa si estás muerto… de todas maneras tu destino es morir.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**  
**Recordando los momentos pasados**

* * *

Una chica hermosa, son una sonrisa en el rostro, y con unos ojos que irradiaban un brillo cegador, se encontraba caminando sobre un campo lleno de vida. Flores de todos los colores invadían el césped y un árbol voluminoso y carmesí se situaba en el centro de la llanura. Los mechones castaños de la muchacha danzaban al compás del viento. Ella, con una felicidad increíble, estiró la mano hacia un joven que se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, mientras que con la otra se aferraba a una pokebola dorada en forma de collar.

— Vamos… Ash.

Cuando el muchacho sujetó la mano de May, súbitamente, aquel campo lleno de colores verdes, desapareció. Ahora, la muchacha estaba llorando, y el gemir de su voz era como si una horrenda melodía sonara encima de los oídos de Ash.

— ¡Ayúdame, Ash! ¡AYÚDAME!

El chico gritó su nombre. Sin embargo, cuando se soltó y la joven cayó por un oscuro vacío hacia la nada, no hubo nada más que hacer…

Ash despertó de golpe. Sus párpados se abrieron repentinamente y el sudor excesivo se coló por sus ojos. Los mechones azabaches estaban sumamente alborotados, y su corazón latía tan deprisa que por un momento pensó que quería escapar de su pecho. Súbitamente, se había aliviado por completo. Todo aquello había sido un maldito sueño; todo aquello del Lucario, del pasado inexistente de Ash, de las peleas que había tenido con May y de aquella cosa extraña que yacía dentro de él llamada aura, habían sido una pesadilla. Todo eran tan sólo algo que jamás había pasado…

Sin embargo, cuando notó que el cuerpo le dolía, y que un par de cables estaba conectado en su pecho, su antebrazo y otras partes más de su cuerpo, supo que no era cierto lo que él creía. Al notar que yacía en una cama con sábanas blancas, computadoras que marcaban el ritmo de su corazón y demás aparatos electrónicos que había en su costado, sabía que se encontraba en un hospital, y que todo lo que había pasado era cierto.

Pero sus pensamientos negativos fueron interrumpidos por unas voces afuera de la habitación. De pronto, esas voces comenzaron a intensificarse hasta que la puerta del aula se abrió y dos personas entraron sigilosamente. Ash no quiso llamar la atención y fingió estar aún inconsciente. El par miró a Ash y después se sentaron en un sofá cerca de la ventana que dejaba ver una noche fría y sin nubes.

— Te he notado muy preocupada estos últimos días May… —contestó un hombre que inmediatamente Ash reconoció al instante.

— Lo sé, pero ya lleva tres días en grave estado… —dijo con voz entrecortada, mirando el rostro de Ash a lo lejos.

"¿Tres días?" —pensó el entrenador Pokemon con suma preocupación. Jamás pensó que había estado inconsciente tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, a pesar de notar su preocupación, siguió con aquel rostro adormilado para evitar que fuese descubierto.

— Hija… —dijo Norman con preocupación—. Los doctores dicen que él estará recuperado aproximadamente en dos semanas. Lo único que requiere por ahora es descansar y que sanen las heridas que le dejó el helicóptero.

— ¡Pero los doctores dicen eso! —Gritó May en forma débil para supuestamente no molestar al "dormido" Ash—. Sé que Ash no ha despertado en estos tres días… pero yo tengo fe en que mañana estará bien.

— Sé realista May… —indicó Norman viendo el lado opuesto del problema—.Su cuerpo sufrió muchos daños y tal vez no esté recuperado mañana.

— ¡Cállate! —Chilló la castaña—. ¡Sé que Ash se pondrá bien mañana en la mañana!

— Tranquila… —consoló el padre dándole unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda—. Lo mejor será ir a descansar…

— No papá… —negó la zafiro acercándose a Ash—. No lo abandonaré.

— Lo siento, pero las horas de visita han llegado a su fin. Mañana si gustan podrán verlo de nuevo— la repentina voz de la enfermera Joy sobresaltó a May.

— De acuerdo… —asintió amablemente Norman mientras veía a la coordinadora, que contemplaba al azabache como si fuera la última vez que lo iba a ver.

May, con vendajes en la espalda, se alejó difícilmente sin otro remedio en silencio. Norman le echó un último vistazo a Ash y cerró la puerta. El azabache se volteó para que la luz de luna le pegara en el rostro mientras se quedaba contemplando aquel suceso que acababa de ocurrir.

— ¿Qué estuve tres días en coma o algo parecido? —se pregunto a sí mismo—. Lo último que recuerdo fue como Lucario se perdía entre el bosque…  
El Ketchum se levantó y se quitó las cobijas de encima. Llevaba puesto un camisón blanco que usualmente llevaban los pacientes y eso lo molestó un poco. No obstante, cuando trató de pararse de la cama, un dolor intenso en la espalda, la cabeza y en sus extremidades le hizo sollozar de dolor. Efectivamente, Norman había tenido razón. Ash estaba gravemente herido y ni siquiera podía moverse, aunque no notaba raspones, cicatrices o heridas externas que delataran su dolor. En ese momento, supo que era un dolor interno tanto muscular como óseo.

Pero cuando trató de salir de la cama de nuevo, notó que el dolor desaparecía. Pudo ser testigo de cómo un aura blanquecina y débil emanaba de su piel; un aura que iluminó la oscura habitación e incluso brillaba más que la luna. Un aura que pronto, desapareció y dejó al muchacho como si nada hubiera pasado.

— No me siento mal… —respondió Ash observando las palmas de sus manos, que apretó con fuerza.

Se impresionó mucho ante el brillo que había sido expulsado de su piel; no comprendía el por qué le pasaba aquello, ni tampoco entendía cómo a veces también sufría de un dolor insoportable. ¿Qué es lo que sucedía en él?... No quiso pensar de nuevo en las dudas que lo invadían, y se acostó en la cama.

— ¿Qué tengo de especial? —preguntaba con voz débil—. ¿Qué soy una clase de héroe o algo parecido? ¿O solamente fue pura coincidencia?

Aquellas dudas jamás iban a llegar por sí solas, así que necesitaba investigar qué era esta clase de poder. ¿Pero cómo iba a hacerlo? ¿Cómo iba a investigar más sobre su aura? El único que le llegaba a la mente y que podía resolver todas sus dudas era el Lucario.

— Necesito encontrar a ese Pokemon nuevamente —dijo entre sueño y debilidad—. No sé lo que pasa, no sé por qué tengo este aura ni por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí…

El chico agarró su melena a causa de la confusión y de la preocupación que sentía.

—…Pero no me quedaré de brazos cruzados y trataré de investigar todo lo que pueda.

Una vez que fue de mañana, el joven comenzó a abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue a una enfermera Joy que estaba cuidando de él, aunque a su costado se encontraba un sujeto que trataba de conquistarla.

— Tenemos que anestesiar la parte del brazo… —indicaba la enfermera Joy con una jeringa—. Es la parte más dañada.

— ¡Enfermera Joy! —Gritó con delicadeza y romanticismo un joven moreno que Ash reconoció al instante—. ¡¿Para qué anestesiar a Ash si me tiene a mí para anestesiarme con su amor?!

Antes de que Ash riera, un Croagunk salió de la pokebola de Brock y jaló de la oreja para que salieran al pasillo. Ash fingió estar dormido, pero al ver con los ojos entrecerrados aquella gigantesca jeringa, su corazón se aceleró como si fuera a salirse del pecho y por ende, aquel monitor cardiaco del cual Ash estaba conectado comenzó a acelerarse y a sonar más rápido, pero antes de que la enfermera Joy se diera cuenta, ésta salió por la puerta para administrar más anestesia. Cuando Ash se paró de la cama, sabía que ya no se encontraba adolorido por nada, y rebozó de felicidad.

— ¡Me siento maravilloso!

Antes de que ocurriera otra cosa, la puerta se abrió inesperadamente, y aunque Ash se ruborizó, supuso que era aquella enfermera junto con la jeringa, pero se equivocó.

— ¡Ash! —inmediatamente, aquella persona fue sin pensarlo hacia el azabache que se impresionó por el abrazo.

—May… —sonrió el entrenador, aunque lo hizo con algo de vergüenza.

— ¡Despertaste, gracias a dios! —Exclamó la chica soltando una pequeña lágrima—. Todos pensaron que estabas muy grave, pero yo sabía que te recuperarías rápido.

— Gracias May, pero… —aquella duda despertó una confusión en la chica— ¿Le contaste todo a los demás? ¿Qué es lo que saben?

— No mucho… —ella trató de sonar segura de sí misma, pero podía notarse algo de duda en su interior— Tan sólo saben que el helicóptero se estrelló en las afueras de Ciudad Petalburgo. Nadie resultó herido más que nosotros, pero mis heridas me las hizo la chica del helicóptero.

— ¿La del equipo Galaxy? —Ash sonaba furioso. Quería vengarse de ella, aunque sabía que lo más probable es que estuviese muerta.

— No… era del Equipo Rocket.

Ash no podía comprender nada. Según él, cuando había despertado en medio de aquel helicóptero, había visto que el líder del aquel transporte tenía una "G" amarillenta en su uniforme, por lo que estaba seguro de que se trataba del Equipo Galaxy.

— Oh…—trató de hacer a un lado aquel tema, ya que aún no comprendía algo que por un momento jamás había pensado— ¿Y qué es lo que hacían ahí? ¿Por qué me tenían secuestrado?

— Ellos…—Ash notó que le dolía a May recordar aquello— No lo sé. Ellos tan sólo trataron de raptarte… Tú te encontrabas inconsciente en un callejón… y cuando traté de rescatarte subiendo a aquel helicóptero, caí. Pero… pero…

Ash no necesitaba adivinar sobre aquello. Ella estaba confusa por saber cómo Ash la había salvado. Nadie debía de enterarse de su aura, ni siquiera May. Nadie tenía que saberlo hasta resolver todas esas dudas.

— Yo te salvé May —mencionó Ash, mirando hacia otro lado—Cuando desperté, escapé de aquella red y me aventé hacia ti. Llamé a mi Staraptor, nos cargó a ambos y nos llevó al bosque de Petalburgo, para que estuviésemos a salvo.

— Oh… ya veo —May no sabía decir si aquello era verdad o no, pero algo le inquietaba aún más.

— Y…—Ash no sabía cómo decir aquello— después de aquello… un Pokemon… —el silencio reinó entre ambos por unos segundos— ¿No viste a un Pokemon extraño rondando por ahí, antes de que me capturaran?

Las pupilas de May de dilataron. Sabía que no debía de decirle nada a Ash, o su promesa con el Pokemon misterioso, Lucario, habría sido en vano. Debía de mantener la compostura y mentirle a Ash a toda costa. Tenía miedo de decirle que sí; que sí había visto a Lucario y que él mismo le había dicho que Ash se encontraba en un peligro cercano.

— No. No vi nada. ¿Por qué lo dices?

— No… Olvídalo. Tan sólo son imaginaciones mías —Ash también trató de evadir aquel tema. No quería contarle de aquel Lucario y lo que le había dicho sobre su pasado— Aunque…

Ash no estaba realmente seguro si de verdad contarle el pasado donde su padre había muerto y donde ella y Ash se conocieron en el roble. No sabía cómo explicar aquello, pero en el fondo quería contarle todo a May y al mismo tiempo, quería ocultarle aquello, puesto que no quería preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba. Sin embargo, debía preguntarle a May si ella se acordaba de aquel roble, y de aquella promesa que había hecho junto a May. A pesar de que el Lucario no había terminado de contar todo su pasado, si May lo recordaba, ella misma podría contarle el resto…

— ¿Qué? —expresó la castaña quedándose con la duda de lo que iba a decir.

—May… —nombró con algo de tristeza y confusión al mismo tiempo.

La joven se acercó al Ketchum al punto de que ambos estuvieron a centímetros de sentir su respiración. No obstante, Ash aún seguía con la mirada perdida y con aquellas dudas que lo atormentaban.

— Ash… —susurró May, preocupada por ver la actitud del chico de ojos chocolates—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir?

— Yo… —titubeó por un segundo mientras hacía memoria—. Hay algo que no sé si es real o no… Algo que me contaron.

— ¿Quién?

— No…eso no importa. Pero… —se notó preocupado el azabache, ya que no quería hablar de ese tema sobre su "verdadero" pasado, y además no quería que May supiera del Lucario.

— ¿Pero qué? —insistía la joven para que Ash soltara aquellas palabras.

— May… —volvió a nombrar aquel Ketchum.

El joven quería expulsar su triste y confuso pasado con alguien de confianza, y aunque había tenido una discusión con May hace algunos días y sentía algo extraño por ella, ella era la persona indicada, puesto que ella se encontraba en el pasado que había relatado Lucario.  
No obstante, se le hacía verdaderamente difícil contar nuevamente aquella vida remota, ya que además de que no soportaba la idea de que eso era realidad, también no soportaba que un Pokemon sabía más de su propia vida que él mismo.

— ¿Acaso tú…? —un nudo en la garganta se hizo presente en el muchacho—. ¿Acaso recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

— ¿Qué? —expresó la moza sin comprender lo que acababa de decir Ash.

Antes de que Ash fuera a contarle aquel suceso, la enfermera entró por la puerta e interrumpió a los muchachos que se impresionaron al verla.

— ¡Has despertado! —mencionó Joy alegremente.

Antes de que fuera a avisar a los demás, se acercó a Ash y lo recostó, ya que tenía que descansar. Ash se colocó su cabeza en la almohada y aunque se sentía bien, no decía absolutamente nada acerca de su salud, ya que tenía miedo a que los doctores se impresionaran por una rápida recuperación.

— Señorita, acompáñeme —avisó Joy y la chica salió todavía perpleja por lo que había dicho Ash y por su actitud.

May le dio una última mirada al azabache; éste miraba perdidamente al techo pensando en su padre, y justo después de que ya no hubiera nadie más en el aula, el joven cerró los ojos imaginándose en si May recordaba o no aquel pasado dudoso que no terminó de contar Lucario.

— ¿Por qué me siento así? —Susurró una vez que se despegó de la cama para voltearse a contemplar el amanecer a través del cristal—. ¿Y por qué diablos no recuerdo ese pasado?

_**Continuará...**_


	11. Huir sin Remedio

**Gracias a xprojectx por su review :3 Y bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que se pasana por aquí. Este capítulo está lo que le sigue de intenso! xD Así que preparense para lo que viene. ¡Nos leemos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**  
**Huir sin remedio**

* * *

El azabache despertó muy tranquilo en la mañana, sabiendo ya en el entorno en el que se encontraba, aunque se sentía en perfectas condiciones. Aún se preguntaba qué clase de poderes podría tener su propia aura o qué clase de riesgos; sin embargo, no sabía cómo o qué investigar, puesto que no tenía ninguna pista u opción disponible para comenzar su búsqueda. Solamente tenía en mente que el Pokemon luchador Lucario tenía en cuenta información sobre su aura y sobre su supuesto pasado, pero no sabía dónde encontrarlo.

También su cabeza daba vueltas gracias a que no se creía lo de su padre, ni siquiera creía lo que acababa de ocurrir, o si May recordaba algo de su pasado. Tenía que preguntarle a Lucario con urgencia esas incógnitas, pero tenía que ser en un momento a solas, puesto que nadie se tenía que enterar por más que ansiaba contarle a los demás sobre lo ocurrido. Un momento a solas sería lo ideal para charlar sobre el tema, solamente era cuestión de esperar a que se reencontrara con ese Pokemon, aunque no sabía cómo o cuándo lo haría.

Pasaron dos semanas más para que dieran de alta a Ash. A pesar de que el muchacho se encontraba en perfectas condiciones el día en que había despertado, no quería levantar sospechas de su pronta recuperación, por lo que fingió seguir adolorido y con fatiga. Los doctores, aunque sabían que algo extraño estaba sucediendo con el azabache, no dijeron nada.

Cuando el muchacho salió a los pasillos, ya con su ropa habitual, se alegró no por saber que al fin saldría de aquel sitio, sino que en la recepción se encontraban unas personas a las que conocía muy bien.

— ¡Ash! —mencionó Delia abalanzándose contra su hijo, mientras que Gary y Oak se levantaban para saludar al muchacho y Norman sonreía alegremente.

— Me alegra verte… —expresó el castaño con una sonrisa fría pero entusiasta.

— Igualmente —le dijo a Gary y luego, abrazó al profesor Oak.

Una vez que se despegaron del abrazo, Ash se percató de que sus amigos no estaban, por lo que le preguntó a Norman su paradero, pero al decírselo, se sorprendió.

— Ellos fueron a preparar sus cosas en nuestra casa para ir al siguiente concurso Pokemon.

Ash se dio cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo. En ese momento recordó cuando sus amigos lo fueron a visitar en las dos semanas que había pasado "descansando" en el hospital. Dawn había dicho que el concurso Pokemon de Ciudad Petalburgo, —el cual era la razón por la que habían viajado ahí—, había finalizado. Ella no logró ganar, pero quedó en tercer lugar de la competición. May, por su parte, ni siquiera se presentó al concurso; no supo el por qué, pero notaba que algo la preocupaba, y demasiado. Ni siquiera se habían dirigido la palabra después de que Ash le hubiera preguntado aquello que la hizo confundir… "¿Acaso recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?". Sin embargo, una punzada en su estómago le hizo estremecer. Estaba seguro de que May y Max iban a acompañar a Brock y Dawn al siguiente concurso Pokemon. Y no quería alejarse de May…

— ¿Y dónde es el concurso?

— En Ciudad Férrica. Dijeron que cuando salieras del hospital, los alcanzaras en nuestra casa… —mencionó con un tono de voz apresurado—. Claro, si quieres ir.

Ash no lo pensó ni un momento más, ya que al instante salió disparado por la puerta del hospital sin despedirse de nadie, mientras Delia se avergonzaba de aquella actitud y se disculpaba por la actitud de Ash ante los presentes.

Ash estaba bastante emocionado. Se imagino a Dawn, Brock, Max y su Pikachu esperándolo para partir hacia Ciudad Férrica. Sin embargo, también se imaginó a May. Unas débiles mariposas en el estómago lo hicieron estremecer. Sabía que poco a poco su amor por May se hacía más real, y aún así no era capaz de demostrarle lo que en verdad sentía. Pero, a pesar de sentirse emocionado por estar a punto de viajar con sus amigos, también sentía la necesidad de quedarse, ya que quería saber más sobre su aura y sobre su pasado. Creía que si se quedaba, el Lucario iría de nuevo hacia él, pero sabía que no lo haría…

* * *

May bajaba las escaleras lenta pero tristemente. Aquellas dos semanas había estado totalmente preocupada. Sabía que todo aquello del helicóptero, del aura oscura de Ash y del peligro futuro que corría el azabache eran por su culpa. Ella había sido la que había hecho enojar a Ash, ella había sido la que había atraído al helicóptero, y ella había hecho sufrir al muchacho por el aura oscura que emanaba de su interior. Incluso al final él fue el que terminó salvándola, por lo que sin duda no quería ser algún tipo de estorbo para el Ketchum nunca más.

La castaña, con una lágrima en el ojo, se dirigió al recibidor con un aire preocupante y con una actitud decisiva por lo que iba a hacer en aquellos momentos. Tomó un pedazo de papel que se encontraba en el mostrador, e inmediatamente comenzó a escribir detallada y lentamente con un bolígrafo, al mismo tiempo en que trataba de no romper la hoja, a causa de la fuerza con la escribía por la tristeza de su corazón.

* * *

— Tengo que apresurarme… —se decía a sí mismo el joven agitadamente. Sin embargo, la multitud que iba por entre las calles, no lo dejaba apresurarse como debía de hacerlo.

Iba esquivando con dificultad a la gente, Pokemon y demás cosas que se le atravesaran por su camino. Lo único que quería era llegar con sus amigos, pero sobretodo con la castaña.

— May —nombró el azabache con un tono tan especial, que hizo que aquel nombre se diferenciara de entre los murmullos de la gente y de los Pokemon que pasaban por su lado.

* * *

La castaña sujetaba un pedazo de papel en el que había escrito algo, lo dejó reposar en una mochila esmeralda que estaba abandonada en uno de los pasillos de la casa y se alejó. Después, se ajustó la pañoleta y miró hacia la sala de estar, donde se encontraban sus amigos que esperan inquietamente a Ash. Norman le había avisado a Max por la Pokenav que Ash ya se dirigía hacia allí, así que los demás sabían que pronto iba a llegar el muchacho…

La Balance, tomó su mochila carmesí apresuradamente y miró hacia sus amigos, que estaban distraídos platicando cosas sin importancia. Miró nostálgicamente al Pikachu de Ash, que reposaba en uno de los sofás…

Caminó sigilosamente hacia el jardín trasero de la casa, abrió la puerta de madera y cuando estuvo a unos pasos de las calles, notó que alguien había estado presenciando su partida.

— ¿No vas a esperar a Ash? —Max dudó con algo de confusión-. Yo pensé que lo íbamos a esperar…

— No —interrumpió inmediatamente la zafiro, con los nervios de punta—. Por supuesto que lo van a esperar.

— ¿Qué? —Se extrañó el joven—. ¿Tú no lo vas a esperar?

— Yo… —la castaña no tenía ninguna mentira creíble.

— Ahora entiendo… —confesó Max con preocupación—. ¿Quieres adelantarte para apartar las inscripciones en el concurso Pokémon de Ciudad Férrica?

— Sí Max… —dijo la castaña con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro y con mucho alivio—. No te preocupes, yo me adelantaré…

— De acuerdo —asintió el muchacho con determinación—. Nosotros esperaremos a Ash. Les avisaré a los demás que te adelantaste. Quién sabe cuando llegue Ash, pero puede que llegue pronto ¿Segura que no lo quieres esperar?

— Lo siento Max… es que… es que estoy ansiosa por participar en el concurso. Ya sabes que me gustan mucho los concursos Pokemon.

— De acuerdo… adiós May.

La castaña no pudo articular una palabra más, ya que no soportaba la tristeza y el odio que sentía por sí misma por lo que estaba haciendo. Ni siquiera fue capaz de voltear a ver a Max, que aún estaba parado detrás en el jardín.

— "Tengo que mantenerte a salvo si quiero que tengas una vida feliz y sin riesgos"—pensó la castaña y en ese momento comenzó a caminar por las solitarias de Petalburgo.

* * *

En Kanto el clima comenzaba a cambiar drásticamente, ya que las nubes se incrementaban poco a poco y el viento resoplaba con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que los árboles se agitaran con brusquedad y la brisa de la futura lluvia rodeara el ambiente, haciendo de éste un lugar frío y tenebroso. El viento empujaba la basura que se encontraba tirada en la calle con mucha fuerza y la gente comenzaba a refugiarse en sus respectivas casas causando que un presentimiento de tensión rodeara las calles.

Sin embargo, en una isla alejada y solitaria, aquel clima obtenía un buen presentimiento para una persona en particular.

— Señor… —una voz hizo que aquel sujeto del cual disfrutaba del ambiente, se molestara e hiciera una mueca de enojo.

— ¿Sí? —cuestionó en forma segura y sombría.

— Ha sobrevivido…

En ese momento, aquel sujeto sonrió de una forma misteriosa.

— Que pase…

El sujeto siguió mirando hacia el más allá desde su balcón. El mar comenzaba a agitarse bruscamente, y los rayos se divisaban a lo lejos, produciendo un eco débil que eran una melodía placentera para el tipo. Debajo de él, varias hileras de soldados se extendían por varios metros. Soldados formados, firmes y esperando ordenes del sujeto que no dejaba de mirar al horizonte grisáceo. Unos hombres que portaban una "R" carmesí en sus prendas negras, como si estuvieran orgullosos de pertenecer a aquella organización.

Se oyó una puerta abriéndose a lo lejos. El hombre no dejaba de contemplar la tormenta, pero sabía que alguien había entrado a sus instancias, y sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

Un soldado llevaba arrastrando a otro a duras penas. Éste se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo y no miró al tipo que tenía delante. Su gorro blanco dejó escapar algunos mechones negros, pero aún así no se los apartó de la cara, puesto que ni siquiera se atrevía a moverse.

Aquel pelinegro, con las manos en las esposas y con el soldado vigilándolo de reojo, levantó la mirada levemente y miró con detalle al sujeto que disfrutaba de los saludos militares, el establecimiento de los soldados y de aquel partir del océano que lo inquietaba con cierta preocupación.

Cualquiera que estuviera lejos de ahí, podía notarlo a simple vista, ya que su traje anaranjado y elegante lo hacía resaltar de aquel abatido sector. Su cabello castaño no se movía ni con el mínimo soplido del aire, ya que estaba bien arreglado; sus ojos negros como la oscuridad lo hacían ver con aquella actitud que todos temían: fría y segura de sí misma. El hombre volteó con cierto enfado pero a la vez con deseo de ver a aquella persona de cabellos negros y gorro extraño. Hizo una seña para que el soldado que custodiaba el comportamiento del pelinegro se largara de ahí y los dejara a solas. El recluta asintió, los dejó solos y con un silencio incómodo que el pelinegro no disfrutó.

— Giovanni —mencionó con frialdad el chico arrestado.

La persona de traje naranja no contestó y se limitó a mirarlo con cierto desprecio, mientras apretaba las manos de furia y esbozaba una sonrisa de ansiedad y deseo. Su Pokemon felino, Persian, apareció a su costado.

— Sé por qué me trajiste aquí… —dijo con miedo en su interior—, y tal vez estés furioso.

— ¿Por qué te desviaste del camino? —interrogó Giovanni con una voz áspera mientras el viento agitaba el saco anaranjado.

— Yo… —balbuceó el pelinegro aún con la cabeza en lo bajo—. Yo no… he tenido intención de…

— ¡Dime de una buena vez! —comenzó a desesperarse aquel hombre, mostrando su furia y dando un golpe en el detallado barandal de piedra de aquel balcón. Aún seguía de espaldas ante el chico.

El muchacho de cabellos negros y gorro blanquecino, se ajustó la banda que traía puesta en la frente, con una "G" amarillenta dibujada en ella, ya que el sudor hacía mojar aquella con cierta inquietud.

— Me desvié del camino por que nos habían descubierto– mintió, sabiendo que lo descubriría tarde o temprano—. La policía identificó el helicóptero.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó con desconfianza—. ¿O acaso me estás mintiendo?

— N-no le miento… —negó con inseguridad aquel chico.

— ¿De verdad estás seguro? —volvió a preguntar Giovanni con más miedo en su voz, haciendo que el muchacho se estremeciera.

— Sí —el chico notó que Giovanni se había dado la vuelta por fin.

El pelinegro levantó la mirada, y de entre aquella oscuridad, unos ojos carmesí vieron a los ojos oscuros de Giovanni, que seguía con rostro inexpresivo. Los ojos negros de Giovanni expresaban el común terror que todos su subordinados temían; pero esos ojos carmesí, llenos de maldad y sed de venganza, se mostraron firmes ante la mirada inexpresiva y furiosa de Giovanni, que al ver la actitud segura del muchacho, sonrió.

— ¿Y cómo sé que te descubrió la policía y no te desviaste porque quisiste? —nuevamente preguntó para asegurarse de que decía la verdad.

— Porque eso sería absurdo. ¿Por qué razón me iba a desviar del camino?

— No lo sé, pero lo descubriré muy pronto.

— No te miento. La policía nos había detectado desde hace mucho y fue por eso que me desvié, para que no supieran a dónde nos dirigíamos realmente. Quisimos escapar, pero nos derribó sin dudarlo.

— ¿Y por qué los derribó tan fácilmente? —cuestionó el hombre de pelo castaño.

— Apenas y pude escapar ¿No fue suficiente con que haya sobrevivido? —explicó el joven, que se había olvidado de sus heridas por completo, ya que tenía moretones por todos lados.

— Ese no es el punto… y si crees que por ser uno de mis más fieles servidores te perdonaré, estás equivocado. Ahora la policía ya sospecha de nuestros planes… tendré que ser más precavido por tu maldita culpa.

- La policía no sabe nada. Tan sólo saben que el helicóptero cayó y que todos ahí murieron. No saben que yo escapé. Tan sólo son sospechas que pronto desaparecerán.

Giovanni se quedó callado por un momento, dudando sobre si confiar o no en aquel hombre. Sabía que en el fondo el chico mentía, puesto que era verdaderamente raro que sólo su helicóptero haya sido descubierto por la policía y los demás transportes aéreos hayan pasado desapercibidos.

— Bien… —dijo Giovanni—. ¡Soldados!

Un par de soldados entraron al aula para llegar a la entrada donde se encontraban las dos personas, las cuales contenían una frialdad inexplicable. El chico pelinegro y de ojos carmesí, sonrió misteriosamente, ya que Giovanni seguía con dudas y no estaba seguro de lo que realmente estaba haciendo el chico.

— ¡Llévenselo de aquí! —Comentó Giovanni con enojo—. ¡Manténganlo preso hasta que deje de dudar sobre él!

— ¡Sí señor! —contestaron los soldados y agarraron de los hombros al muchacho, que miró con furia a Giovanni, mientras éste sonreía con sed de venganza.

* * *

— ¡May! —Ash abrió la puerta de golpe. Tan sólo el silencio del aula fue capaz de responderle; ya no se encontraba nadie en la casa. Aquello lo extrañó por completo, puesto que Norman le había dicho que sus amigos lo iban a esperar — ¡¿May, Pikachu?! —Nombró para ver si se encontraban ahí, pero era inútil—. ¿Dawn, Brock…Max?

Se quedó pasmado ahí unos instantes, pero después comenzó a inspeccionar todas las habitaciones de la casa, para comprobar si realmente se habían ido sin él.

— ¿Por qué se fueron sin mi?

Bajó por las escaleras, y se sentó en el sofá con brusquedad, mientras comenzaba a presenciar un nudo en la garganta y un arrepentimiento por no ir con sus amigos. Pero antes de que decidiera alcanzarlos en el camino o hacer cualquier otra cosa, notó que su mochila se encontraba en el pasillo. Sin embargo, lo que sorprendió al muchacho fue una nota que se encontraba sobre uno de los bolsillos de la mochila. En un principio, supuso que era un papel cualquiera, pero recordó que él jamás había puesto algún tipo de nota en aquel bolsillo. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre aquello…

Agarró aquella carta con curiosidad, y desdobló el papel arrugado; sin embargo, jamás imaginó que se iba a tratar de algo como aquello:

* * *

**_"Ash… Sé que esto es repentino, pero ten en cuenta que lo hice por tu bien. Hemos pasado muy grandes y buenos momentos junto con Brock y Max. También tuve la oportunidad de conocer a Dawn, y es una gran persona. A todos ellos, quisiera que los despidieras de mi parte, al igual que a mis padres._**

**_He escrito esta carta para que sepas que no volverás a verme y no sabrás de mi nunca más. Lo que pasó hace poco, lo del helicóptero, ha sido gracias a mi culpa. Ellos casi te secuestran gracias a mí, aunque no sé por qué. No quiero que vuelvas a correr el mismo riesgo que corriste por mi culpa. Quiero que tengas una vida llena de felicidad y sin peligro alguno. No soportaría la idea de saber que te pase algo gracias a mí, así que por eso es mejor que me aleje de tu vida y de mi familia; incluso, de toda la gente que conoces. Jamás volverán a saber de mí._**

**_En verdad lo siento mucho Ash, y te prometo que te daré la mejor vida, aunque tenga que alejarme de ti. Me hubiera gustado despedirme de ti en persona, pero sé que impedirías que me fuera, por lo que sólo esta carta es el único medio por el cual puedo decirte adiós, tal vez para siempre… Pero siempre ten en cuenta que te quiero mucho y promete que tendrás una vida sin problemas._**

**_Att: May "_**

* * *

El muchacho quedó inexpresivo ante aquello que acababa de leer. No podía creerse lo que había leído. Su mano se aferró a la carta y la volvió a releer varias veces para ver si era la cruel realidad, y aunque quería engañarse a sí mismo, esa era su realidad.  
Una lágrima recorrió su rostro y cayó sobre la carta que comenzó a resbalar hasta posarse en el nombre de May. La escritura comenzó a deformarse y la tinta resbaló junto con la lágrima de tristeza hasta deshacerse en el suelo, lo que causó una extraña y fuerte sensación para Ash.

_**Continuará...**_


	12. Levantando Sospechas

**Bueno, he venido con la continuación del fic. Espero les guste y si tienen alguna opinión, crítica o algo que les moleste o guste, ¡No duden en comentar! Les prometo que a partir de aquí la historia se pondrá más interesante e intrigante ! =D Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo y no olviden dejar reviews :3 ¡Nos leemos, queridos lectores!**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**  
**Levantando sospechas**

* * *

— ¿Qué? —susurraba en un tono que nadie podía comprender—. ¿C-cómo que se ha ido?

El azabache arrugó la carta como si aquella fuera un pedazo de papel sin importancia. Pensaba en las cosas lindas que May había hecho por él; sin embargo, no podía creer que una chica tan tierna e inocente fuera a hacer algo así, algo tan increíble y fuera de lo común; algo ilógico.

— ¿Qué he hecho? —se cuestionó el azabache aferrándose ahora en sus cabellos negros—. ¿Por qué se ha ido?

Sin pensarlo, se guardó la carta del supuesto aviso de May en su bolsillo, e inmediatamente tenía que avisarle a su familia, por lo que en un instante dejó abandonada aquella casa solitaria, al mismo instante en que el silencio y tristeza del lugar se prolongaban y hacían de él un lugar más relajado, pero difícil de comprender…

— May —nombró con un hilo de voz al mismo instante en que las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas en una forma lenta pero rápida al caer.

El simple hecho de que May jamás iba a volver a estar cerca de él lo destrozó por completo. Ash quería romper a llorar, pero su instinto no lo dejaba; no se creía la idea de que aquella castaña iba a proponerse lo que supuestamente quería hacer. Y sin embargo, tampoco comprendía del todo cuál era la razón de que May se fuera, si aquel entrenador no había hecho absolutamente nada que la hiciera enfadar.

Era imposible que él fuera el causante de todo este lío que la jovenzuela iba a realizar o había realizado. Tal vez, ella aún seguía molesta por lo de hace mucho, por aquellas discusiones que habían tenido hace algunas semanas; pero no comprendía el hecho de por qué.

¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Por qué simplemente se fue inesperadamente sin decir tan siquiera un adiós? ¿Será por las discusiones continuas que tenían hace tiempo? ¿O será por otra cosa…?  
Muchas cosas rondaban por su cabeza, pero no encontraba ninguna respuesta útil y lógica a sus preguntas.

Se detuvo en el camino hacia el hospital, donde aún seguía Norman y su familia. Reflexionó un poco y trató de pensarlo muchas veces aunque nulamente, ya que sus suspiros y el molesto nudo en la garganta le impedían pensar con claridad.

— ¡¿Por qué?! —gritó mientras la multitud que iba alrededor suyo lo miraba atentamente, aunque algunos pensaban que era un simple loco-. ¿Por qué has hecho esto…? ¿Qué es lo que hice? ¿Qué es lo que han hecho todos para que te fueras?

Sacó la carta desesperada, pero difícilmente del bolsillo de su pantalón; la releyó varias veces para ver si alguna pista era revelada, o su cabeza le indicara algún indicio de dónde podría estar.

_"Lo que pasó hace poco, lo del helicóptero, ha sido gracias a mi culpa."_

¿Acaso ella atrajo el helicóptero? Según Ash tenía entendido, él se había desmayado y repentinamente había aparecido en el helicóptero, pero jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que May había sido la razón por la que el helicóptero llegó a su posición. ¿Qué hizo ella? ¿Y acaso el Lucario había visto también a May? Tampoco eso se le había pasado por la mente. ¿Y si el Lucario y ella atrajeron al helicóptero? Tenía muchas dudas.

_"Quiero que tengas una vida llena de felicidad y sin peligro alguno."_

¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Por qué se había ido inesperadamente? Cuando recordó la discusión que había tenido con May hace un par de semanas, ella le había dicho que corría un gran peligro, pero jamás le dijo qué era lo peligroso. ¿Cómo sabía ella eso? ¿Quién le habrá dicho sobre aquello? Ella tenía claro que se había ido gracias a que no quería que Ash corriera un futuro peligro ¿Pero de qué?

_"Pero siempre ten en cuenta que te quiero mucho y promete que tendrás una vida sin problemas."_

Esa frase lo destrozó aún más. Sabía que jamás cumpliría esa promesa. ¿Cómo era posible vivir una vida sin problemas, si May se había ido? No era posible vivir sin ella; no era posible vivir tranquilamente si ella, su amiga y posiblemente la chica de la cual estaba enamorada, se había alejado de él. Súbitamente, notó que no debía de estar en el hospital. No debía perder tiempo, y tenía que buscarla fuera de la ciudad. Con cada segundo que pasaba, ella se iba alejando más y más, así que no tenía que estar demorándose y comenzar a buscar en el bosque de Petalburgo. Ahí sería el lugar más lógico.

— Tengo razón —dijo en un susurro y apresuró el paso.

Llegó a la casa de los Balance lo más rápido posible. Cuando entró, agarró todo lo que necesitaba para el viaje; iba a ser uno largo, puesto que incluso podrían tardar días en encontrar a May. Y Ash se había decidido a buscarla incluso si pasara mucho tiempo después.

El muchacho agarró agua, comida y otras provisiones más. Cuando las metió dentro de la mochila que había dejado abandonada en el pasillo después de haber encontrado ahí la carta de May, escuchó un sonido extraño dentro de su equipaje. Un sonido metálico que lo hizo estremecer al instante. Al sacar aquel objeto, sintió una punzada en el corazón. Era el collar en forma de pokebola que le había regalado a May. El collar que era señal de una gran y fuerte amistad. Ahora, no significaba nada más que un simple objeto material.

— May… —susurró con tristeza, puesto que incluso había dejado aquí el collar para que no supiera nada más de él.

Sin perder más tiempo, salió de la casa y comenzó a correr hacia las afueras de la ciudad, para saber si por algún lado se encontraba la muchacha. Incluso pensó en sus demás amigos. ¿Por qué se habían ido sin él? Si Norman había dicho que lo estaban esperando en la casa. No comprendía por qué al entrar, había encontrado el hogar sin nadie dentro. Su tristeza fue más al notar que también incluso su Pikachu se había ido sin él. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué lo abandonarían todos?!

* * *

Las gotas caían lentamente hasta situarse en el suelo hecho de piedra; algunas de aquellas gotas se colaban por las grietas del suelo, ya que éste se encontraba roto y maltratado. La humedad de aquel lugar era excesiva, mientras la tenue luz de las antorchas acompañaban aquella soledad y el eco del ambiente. Sin embargo, aquel sendero no estaba solo, puesto que un trío de personas se encontraban caminando lenta pero cuidadosamente.  
El chico de en medio miraba con rareza al costado, ya que unas celdas remplazaban el lugar de las paredes, y algunas que otras personas se encontraban detrás de las rejas, mirando con mucho odio a todo el que cruzaba y en especial al muchacho de en medio.

Un prisionero soltó un sollozo de odio y trató de agarrar al joven que miraba curiosamente por todas partes; sin embargo, no podía hacer nada más que sacar sus manos a través de las rejas y retorcerlas desesperadamente de odio.

Los dos guardias que acompañaban al joven, ignoraron por completo al prisionero y siguieron su camino hasta llegar a una celda exactamente igual a las demás.

— ¡Muévete! —ordenó un guardia y empujó a el muchacho que no pudo hacer nada más.

Entró en la celda y los dos guardias se fueron riendo, no sin antes cerrar con llave la prisión.

— Maldita sea Giovanni… —dijo el muchacho de ojos carmesí sentándose en la sombra de la celda.

El aula aprisionada estaba en su totalidad oscura, excepto por la luz débil de la noche que se colaba por la ventanilla alta de la celda. El muchacho deseó por alcanzar aquel espacio y sentir el aire fresco, pero sabía que era imposible hacer algo para llegar hasta esa ventanilla cubierta de barrotes oxidados.

— Tengo que escapar de aquí cuanto antes… —se apresuró a decir el individuo, aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo salir de aquella cárcel—… Y una vez que salga me podré vengar.

En ese instante, un vago recuerdo le llegó a la mente. Una silueta rodeada por un aura oscura, y unos ojos vacíos, negros y llenos de una rabia que no sabía explicar. Gracias a ese sujeto, él había sido rechazado por Giovanni, su helicóptero se había destruido, y ahora estaba encerrado en un calabozo. No obstante, al de orbes carmesí no le importaba todo eso, sino que el chico del aura oscura, le había hecho algo más en el pasado. Algo que él jamás iba a perdonar.

— Me vengaré de ti Ash… lo juro —mencionó el joven azabache con gorro albino, mientras levantaba la vista y unos ojos carmesí resaltaban entre la oscuridad, se combinaban con la luz de las antorchas y al mismo tiempo reflejaba una mirada de odio interno y frialdad inimaginable.

* * *

— ¿Seguro que encontraremos a May en Ciudad Férrica? —cuestionó Dawn cargando a su Piplup en brazos, ya que estaba aterrado por vagar en aquel bosque.

— Así es… —aseguró Max caminando decepcionado—. O eso creo, tal vez esté en el Centro Pokemon que está al salir del bosque Petalia.

— ¿Y si no está? —preguntó con razonamiento aquel moreno de ojos de rendija—. ¿Cómo sabes que te dijo eso May?

— ¡Estoy seguro que ella dijo eso! ¡Ella nos va a esperar en Ciudad Férrica! O si la alcanzamos, podremos cruzarnos con ella en el centro Pokemon más cercano —dijo Max, aunque seguía triste.

— ¿Y por qué se quiso adelantar? —la confusión de Brock era comprensible.

— Ella me dijo que iba a adelantarse a las inscripciones… pero pensándolo bien —el muchacho se paró en el camino, con la cabeza por lo bajo—, puede que no sea cierto. Puede que se haya ido por alguna otra razón. No lo sé.

Brock, Dawn, Piplup y Pikachu se pasmaron por lo que había mencionado el jovenzuelo.

— Pero no entiendo algo… —siguió hablando el chico de lentes—. ¿Por qué no le avisamos tan siquiera a Ash que nos íbamos? ¿Qué no era tan fácil esperarlo un poco más?

— De hecho, May me dijo algo hoy… —intervino Dawn, que estaba muy pensativa—… Ella me dijo que Ash no iba a salir del hospital hasta dentro de tres días. Así que era mejor irnos sin él, y luego nos alcanzaría en Ciudad Férrica. Incluso me dijo que Pikachu tenía que ir con nosotros, para que no se preocupara por Ash.

— ¡Pero si Norman nos avisó que ya iba en camino hacia la casa! —intervino Brock.

— Sí, pero May me mencionó que su padre le habló poco después, y que Ash no había estado recuperado del todo, por lo que volvió al hospital.

— ¿Y por qué sólo te dijo a ti eso? —dijo Max—. A mí no me dijo nada, ni a Brock.

— Es lo que no sé. Sin embargo, cuando me lo dijo se notaba algo extraña… y algo apresurada. Creo que me lo dijo antes de que la vieras irse, Max.

— Creo que mi hermana se está comportando extraño —opinó Max, mientras Dawn y Brock asentían de igual manera—. ¿No lo creen?

Hubo un silencio incómodo que el gorjeo de los Pokemon aves que rondaban por la espesura, eran el único capaz de poder destensar el ambiente. Los tres y el Pikachu de Ash se miraron con confusión. Incluso Pikachu sabía que se había arrepentido de irse sin su entrenador.

— Yo creo que también hay algo extraño, aparte de May… —dijo Brock.

* * *

Por su parte, el sol iba tornando los colores azules del firmemente en unos tonos amarillentos y anaranjados. Aunque las nubes grises comenzaban a invadir el cielo y a irrumpir aquel hermoso paisaje despejado. Los rayos del sol que aún se colaban por el cielo, le daban de lleno en el rostro a un chico de cabellos castaños, que se encontraba muy pensativo en la gran sala del hospital, observando perdidamente a través de un gran muro de cristal.

— ¿Qué te pasa Gary? —mencionó Oak con algo de duda en su interior, puesto que le inquietaba que su nieto se encontrara callado y pensativo.

— ¿Por qué pensaron en irse sin Ash? —preguntó Gary, mientras Norman aparecía por la sala, con un gesto de rareza por la huida inesperada de Ash, al mismo tiempo en que Caroline iba a su lado, que acababa de llegar al hospital y no tuvo la ocasión de ver a Ash hace algunos momentos.

— ¿Qué es lo que dices? —preguntó Norman tratando de unirse a la conversación.

— Estoy preocupado por Ash… —respondió Gary, con la vista mantenida aún hacia el frente.

— Si estás preocupado por Ash, te aseguro que siempre es así —intervino Delia, uniéndose hacia el grupo. Aún así le pasen cosas que estén al borde de la muerte, al día siguiente siempre irá en busca de una nueva aventura, te lo aseguro.

— No me refiero a eso —mencionó Gary, esta vez volteando hacia Norman, lo que extrañó a Caroline, Delia y Oak.

El pelo del muchacho se alborotaba, ya que un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del joven, aunque también los presentes sentían aquella extraña sensación.

— ¿No se preguntan qué es lo que en verdad le pasó a Ash? —su cuestión fue tan inteligente que hizo a dudar a todos, pero inmediatamente intervino Delia, demostrando que sabía al tanto de lo que pasaba con su hijo.

— Un helicóptero cayó encima de ellos, pero afortunadamente se salvaron...

— ¿Y por qué diablos cayó el helicóptero? —cuestionó Gary con dudas en su interior.

— Pues tal vez hubo alguna falla en el helicóptero. Y por pura coincidencia, cayó cerca de Ash y May —razonó el profesor Oak con lógica.

— ¿Coincidencia que el Equipo Rocket estrellara su helicóptero en ellos?

* * *

Ash corría mientras se adentraba entre la espesura de Petalburgo. El muchacho comenzaba a jadear, a gritar, a sollozar el nombre de la castaña. No obstante, lo único que obtenía en respuesta eran algunos Pokemon salvajes huyendo asustadizos. El joven gritó más y más fuerte su nombre, pero era nulo. Sin embargo, él no se rindió y siguió corriendo.

* * *

Por otra parte, Brock, Dawn, Max y Pikachu caminaban por el bosque, dudando sobre lo que había dicho Brock.

— ¿Hay algo más extraño que May, Brock? —Dawn se aferró a su Piplup a causa de la intriga.

— Es Ash… Se ha comportado muy raro también en estos días.

— ¿Y por qué crees que Ash se comporta extraño? —preguntó Max.

— No lo sé —dijo Brock—… ¿Tú qué piensas Dawn?

La joven con la cabeza en lo bajo y la vista cubierta completamente por la nuca de su Piplup, estaba pensando en eso precisamente, ya que en aquellos viajes que tenía con él por Sinnoh eran normales, pero dudaba ciertamente por la extraña actitud de Ash al llegar aquí.

— Yo pienso que sí —respondió con frialdad la jovenzuela—. He notado que Ash se ha comportado muy raro.

* * *

La madre de Ash estaba en una confusión inexplicable cuando Gary terminó de explicar sus dudas.

— ¿Un helicóptero del Equipo Rocket? —preguntó con cierta preocupación—. ¡Pero ellos sólo están en Kanto! ¿Qué hacían aquí en Hoenn?

— No sé… Lo que me intriga es que encontraron a los que iban a bordo del helicóptero – respondió Gary con los puños cerrados y llenos de rabia.

— Continúa —Norman también comenzaba a invadirle algo de preocupación y duda.

— Aquellos sujetos a bordo del helicóptero en efecto, eran del Equipo Rocket. Sin embargo, uno de ellos no era de esa organización… Ese sujeto era del Equipo Galaxy.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo lo sabes? —dijeron todos al mismo tiempo con un aspecto de asombro excepto Oak, que razonó.

— La policía pudo ver que él salió herido y comenzó a escapar hacia el Bosque Petalburgo. Pero cuando trataron de ir hacia él, perdieron su rastro.

—¿Pero esa organización es de Sinnoh, y el Equipo Rocket es de Kanto; se supone que los que causan problemas en la región de Hoenn son el Equipo Aqua y el Equipo Magma – comentó Oak inteligentemente, acercándose a su nieto.

— Es lo que me preocupa —susurró Gary, mientras el sol del atardecer comenzaba a colocarse en lo bajo del cielo, y un firmamento anaranjado los rodeaba por completo—. Puede que haya una alianza entre El Equipo Rocket y el Galaxy, aunque no sé si el Magma y Aqua estén en esto.

* * *

Max y Brock se interesaron por aquella respuesta de la peli-azul. Antes de que Dawn continuara, el roedor amarillo comenzó a voltear a todos lados, sus orejas se levantaron atentamente y notó que algo extraño sucedía; sin embargo, fue totalmente ignorado por los demás.

— ¿Qué es lo raro en él? —preguntó Brock algo atónito.

— No sé, creo que su actitud… —dudó la coordinadora—. Pienso que ha cambiado mucho desde que venimos a visitar a May. Quiero decir, he notado que May y Ash ocultan algo. Algo que no nos quieren decir.

— ¿Y qué crees que sea? —interrogó Max.

* * *

— ¡Eso es imposible! —gritó el profesor Oak—. ¡Ellos no pueden hacer una alianza! ¡Si son organizaciones distintas con metas diferentes!

— Así es… y es por eso que estoy preocupado por Ash —aclaró Gary—. Creo que el helicóptero no cayó ahí por coincidencia. Creo que ellos estaban detrás de Ash. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que pasó algo más. Algo que no sé qué puede ser. Algo que Ash y May tratan de ocultarnos.

* * *

— ¿Dawn? —cuestionó Brock, ya que la joven se quedó callada por un instante.

— Yo… —tartamudeó y miró perdidamente hacia el césped—. Creo que algo sucedió cuando no se encontraban con nosotros. Cuando ocurrió aquel accidente, creo que no fue sólo el hecho de que se haya estrellado un helicóptero, sino que sucedió algo que nos quieren ocultar.

Brock y Max se sobresaltaron; sin embargo, Pikachu prestaba su atención en otra cosa más.  
Sus largas orejas amarillas estaban sumamente erguidas y atentas, en señal de que escuchaba a alguien a lo lejos; alguien que los demás no eran capaces de escuchar. Solamente la habilidad auditiva de un Pokemon podía percibir aquellos ecos, y por eso no sólo Pikachu podía escucharlo, sino que Piplup también. Aquel eco viajó a sus tímpanos con desesperación y con confusión. No obstante, algo en aquel eco se les hacía conocido…

* * *

— ¡…MAAAY! —gritó Ash con unos ojos intensos, y una lágrima que iba dejando atrás, ya que avanzaba con mucha frustración por el camino…

No le importaba nada más que encontrar a May, ya que tenía muchas dudas que quería responder de inmediato. No entendía por qué había abandonado a su familia y a sus amigos; no entendía por qué tenía aquella aura especial que le molestaba tanto; no entendía por qué aquel Pokemon Lucario se le apareció, sabía su nombre y sobre su poder; no comprendía por qué había olvidado su pasado. Sin embargo, no era el único con dudas, ya que los demás solamente no comprendían una cosa: Lo que realmente había pasado en aquel accidente que Ash y May trataban de ocultar.

_**Continuará...**_


	13. Un Extraño Presentimiento

**Bueno, he venido con el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic, y no les cuesta nada dejar un review :D ¡Recurden que son mi inspiración! Bueno, disfruten del capítulo ¡Nos leemos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**  
**Un extraño presentimiento**

* * *

Un ambiente de angustia y desesperación se podía apreciar por el lugar. Los Pokemon de alrededor se paraban en seco para ver lo que ocurría y estaban atentos a cualquier sospecha; las hojas caían con un ruido tenue y tranquilo para los que se encontraban en paz, pero a la vez un ruido molesto para los que se encontraban en verdadera frustración; los rayos del sol atravesaban las ramas de los árboles hasta detenerse en el césped; el viento rodeaba aquella espesura, haciendo que todo en el lugar se mantuviera fresco y silencioso.

Pero para un chico en especial no era todo como se creía, ya que corría por entre el bosque; daba fuertes pisoteadas, haciendo que el césped se aplastara de tal forma que dejara el rastro de una huella; la agitación de su respiración rompía el silencio que abrumaba en los alrededores, y sus gritos espantaban a los Pokemon salvajes, que al oír al joven, sus sospechas de que alguien extraño paseaba por el bosque eran ciertas.

La ansiedad de Ash por encontrar a May lo hacía entrar en una plena confusión inexplicable. Todo pasó tan rápido que dudaba de la partida de May para siempre.

— ¡¿Por qué te has ido?! —resonó la voz en su mente.

Entendía el hecho de que May se había ido por aquel incidente con Lucario, pero todo era tan repentino e inesperado que no sabía cómo actuar o qué decir; no sabía si la volvería a ver o hablar. ¿Qué le diría a su familia si se da cuenta de que May se ha ido? ¿Y sus amigos estarían con ella?

— Un momento… —trató de concentrarse y analizar la situación—. Brock, Dawn, Max y Pikachu deberían estar con ella… —Las ideas en su mente estaban siendo más claras, por lo que la preocupación en su interior iba disminuyendo— …así que eso me facilitaría encontrarlos en el bosque —en esos momentos, se hizo la ilusión de que tal vez encontraría a May.

Su velocidad era más lenta gracias al cansancio que podía sentir, su garganta ardía y pulsaba bruscamente. Sus pulmones necesitaban descansar y tomar más aire de lo normal; pero aún así, aumentó su velocidad sin importarle nada, ya que tenía más ilusiones de encontrarse con May, o al menos con uno de sus amigos.

— ¡Pikachu! —gritó el joven, ya que fue el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente, y además era su mejor amigo—. ¡Pikachu!

La voz de Ash resonaba por el bosque y producía un eco que avanzaba pero se disminuía por entre los árboles y setos. El roedor, atento a los gritos de su entrenador, levantó las orejas y comenzó a poner atención; aunque claro estaba, que las tres personas que lo acompañaban no eran capaces de escuchar los sollozos que pegaba el azabache.

— Dawn… —nombró Brock con nostalgia—. ¿Qué has dicho?

— ¿De verdad crees eso? —cuestionó Max con las pupilas dilatadas ante lo sorprendido que  
estaba.

— S-sí… —asintió nerviosa la joven, abrazando más a su Piplup que trataba de zafarse de sus brazos, tan inquieta como Pikachu.

— ¿Crees que a Ash y May les ocurrió algo más que solo un accidente? —repitió Brock—. Dawn, creo que estás alucinando.

— No, de verdad lo digo —susurró Dawn con un aire de depresión—. Ellos han actuando raro, y no lo niegues.

— Bueno, eso es cierto —razonó Max.

— ¡Bien! —suspiró Brock con un enojo mínimo—. Creo que estás en lo correcto, pero no me imaginó que les habrá pasado en realidad… con que el helicóptero se haya estrellado es más que suficiente como para…

— ¡Hey Piplup! —interrumpió Dawn, ya que la joven comenzó a retener el Pokemon acuático que pedía bruscamente ser soltada.

Brock y Max se sobresaltaron al ver la actitud que presentaba el Piplup, pero fue más su asombro al darse cuenta que Pikachu también estaba raro, como si ambos Pokemon presenciaran algo a lo lejos.

— Pikachu… Piplup —nombró Dawn acercándose hacia los Pokemon, más sin embargo aquellos no se desconcentraban para nada.

— ¿Qué les sucede? —preguntó Max con cierta confusión.

— Al parecer creo que están escuchando algo —respondió Brock con cierta duda en su interior.

En efecto, aquellos Pokemon estaban escuchando los gritos de Ash que trataba de encontrar tanto a May como a sus amigos; sin embargo, ambos se quedaron inmóviles. Los dos Pokemon, a pesar de escuchar los gritos de Ash, se quedaron como si hubiesen sido petrificados por completo, con la mirada perdida hacia la espesura.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Dawn colocándose de cuclillas para estar a la altura de los Pokemon.

Aunque los tres jóvenes no podían notar los ecos de Ash, sentían que aquel par de Pokemon tenían que estar relacionados con su presencia, o al menos con la presencia de alguien conocido, ya que no era normal que un Pokemon se quedara contemplando algún lugar. Dawn miró hacia donde las criaturas miraban; no obstante, ella solamente veía las copas de los árboles moverse bruscamente, ya que una ráfaga de viento pasó alrededor de su posición, lo que causó un presentimiento confuso en la peli-azul.

Brock se acercó a Dawn, mientras que Max sintió que la actitud de Pikachu y Piplup no era buena, por lo que se mantuvo alejado. El moreno imitó a la muchacha y observó a la dirección donde los Pokemon miraban con interés, aunque después hizo una mueca de indiferencia y apartó su vista de ahí.

— Puede que noten la presencia de… —Max se calló por un instante por el miedo y misterio que sentía por el comportamiento de el par de criaturas—…algún Pokemon.

Dawn asintió levemente, aunque el niño pensó que no le habían hecho caso. En efecto, Dawn asentía irracionalmente, puesto que había hecho caso omiso a lo que Max había creído.

— No es nada… —finalmente Brock se rindió, ya que no notó ningún movimiento en el lugar, así que se alejó e indicó que siguieran su camino.

Súbitamente, la joven de cabellos azules se quedó pensativa junto con el par de criaturas que se quedaban contemplando hacia la dirección donde habían creído escuchar algo. De un momento a otro, la chica de orbes cobalto se quedó inmovilizada, mirando más allá de lo que los árboles podían brindarle. Dawn sabía que había algo más allá que los Pokemon podían sentir con su instinto; sabía que había algo importante que debía ser descubierto. Algo que ella y sus amigos no podían notar…

— Dawn —nombró Brock con confusión—, tenemos que irnos —proponía el moreno, aunque sabía que la peli-azul no lo escuchaba—. No saldremos a tiempo del bosque y tendremos que pasar la noche aquí…

Dawn se levantó, aunque con la mirada fija en lo profundo del bosque, y contempló por unos momentos más la espesura en la que se encontraba.

— Piplup —nombró con autoridad la peli-azul, pero seguía con la impresión de que presentía algo.

El pequeño roedor de agua fue directamente hacia los brazos de la jovenzuela, mientras que Pikachu seguía postrado en su lugar.

— Vamos, Pikachu —indicó Dawn con frialdad, pero inesperadamente el Pikachu, comenzó profundizar más la mirada y a levantar aún más las orejas.

Inesperadamente, el Pokemon amarillo abandonó el lugar cual flecha fugaz. Los demás tardaron en darse cuenta de su partida, pero cuando lo hicieron, comenzaron a perseguirlo para no perderlo de vista. Mientras corrían, Piplup se zafó de los brazos de su coordinadora con inquietud, y corrió a la velocidad del otro Pokemon, nivelándose a su altura. Los humanos estaban realmente sorprendidos.

— ¡Espera, Pikachu! —gritó Brock con energía mientras que Piplup se soltaba nuevamente de los brazos de su coordinadora y corría con menor velocidad que Pikachu.

— ¡¿Qué demonios les sucede?! —gritó Max confundido, aunque tropezaba con las pequeñas piedras del lugar y se sostenía sus lentes para que no fuesen a caer.

— ¡No lo sé, pero creo que ha descubierto algo! —respondió el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada con interés y algo de diversión, pero preocupación al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Gary se mantuvo en silencio mientras todos se mantenían impresionados por aquel análisis que él mismo les había dado. Delia se cubrió la boca con amabas manos y trataba de no soltar alguna lágrima por la impresión excesiva que podía soportar. El Profesor Oak no podía creer lo que había dicho Gary, aunque en su interior sabía que algún día iba a pasar.

— Entonces… ¿Ash está en grave peligro? —cuestionó la madre, con los ojos vidriosos.

— Supongo —asintió Gary.

— ¡Entonces iré a buscar a mi pequeño! —gritó desesperada la madre de Ash, haciendo que la  
gente alrededor de la sala del hospital la mirara con algo de rareza.

— No… —Norman estiró el brazo para que Delia no pudiera avanzar.

— ¡Pero Norman, es mi…!

— Si Ash no se ha enterado sobre esto, creo que mejor no hay que decirle nada aún —mencionó Norman con razonamiento.

— Así es —contestó Caroline—. Y si empiezas a sobreprotegerlo en estos momentos, comenzará a sospechar.

— Lo mejor será alguien que lo vigile con paciencia y sin que Ash se dé cuenta —comentó el profesor Oak.

El joven de cabellos castaños sonrió con frialdad. Sabía perfectamente que todos votaban porque él vigilara a Ash. Además, Gary podría aprovechar para investigar más a fondo el caso sobre la alianza. Incluso sería capaz de sacrificar sus investigaciones Pokemon que ha estado haciendo alrededor de todas las regiones, para poder saber sobre aquello que tanto lo inquietaba.

— Bien… —mencionó Gary con los ojos cerrados, ya que el viento le pegaba el rostro con brusquedad—. Buscaré a Ash en tu casa, Norman.

El padre de May asintió con entendimiento.

— Si no está ahí, de seguro ya habrá partido para buscar a sus amigos —contestó como si ya hubiera conocido a Ash.

— Cierto —rio Delia y se llevó una mano al corazón, esperando a que su hijo estuviera bien—. No te preocupes hijo, estarás bien…

* * *

— ¡Vaya! —suspiró alguien, mientras dos sujetos más lo seguían—. Realmente estoy exhausta.

— Ni que lo digas —respondieron los otros dos al mismo tiempo, aunque iban cabizbajos.

Los tres sujetos estaban caminando por el bosque Petalia. Iban demasiado tristes como para levantar la cabeza y para caminar animadamente. Dos sujetos llevaban los mismos uniformes, una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, mientras que el otro sujeto, de estatura baja iba prácticamente desnudo. Mejor dicho, era un Pokemon, aunque no se sabía si se le podía llamar humano o Pokemon, puesto que podía interactuar y comunicarse perfectamente con las personas. Además, llevaban una "R" dibujada en su uniforme

— Mi pancita me anda rugiendo —se quejó Meowth desanimado.

— No sé qué vamos a comer… no tenemos nada —el cabello largo y carmesí de Jessie estaba desarreglado y lleno de hojas y ramas.

Sin embargo, el último miembro de aquel grupo sacó un pedazo de pan con discreción, para que nade lo viese. Lenta pero sigilosamente, se lo comenzó a acercar a la boca.

— ¡Hey, James! —gritó Meowth furioso—. ¡¿Qué no quieres compartir?!

— ¿De qué hablas Meowth? —preguntó confuso James.

— ¿Nos das o te asesinamos? —amenazó Jessie, pero en ese momento James los apartó y comenzó a darle unos mordiscos, aunque no muy grandes.

— ¡Yo también tengo mucha hambre, James! —sentenció Meowth y los tres comenzaron a pelear.

— ¡Bueno, ya bájenle, les voy a dar! —se rindió el chico de cabellos azules para que les diera un pedazo de pan.

El trío se sentó en el césped y comenzó a "devorarse" su pan en cuestión de segundos, aunque después optaron por quedarse tumbados en el suelo por el cansancio y la tristeza de no conseguir por lo menos un Pokemon.

— ¿Por qué no hemos conseguido un Pokemon para el jefecito? —preguntó James pensando en lo que los demás pensaban.

— Tal vez Arceus no está de nuestro lado —dijo triste Meowth observando hacia el cielo, aunque era cubierto por las copas de los árboles.

—¿No será porque solamente nos hemos dedicado a atrapar a un solo Pokemon? —cuestionó Jessie, sabiendo que era verdad.

— Creo que tienes razón —dijo James.

— ¿Y si nos rendimos en atrapar a Pikachu? —preguntó Meowth.

— ¡Si Jessie, imagínate lo chulo que sería si nos dedicamos a atrapar a otros Pokemon! ¡Hay una inmensidad de Pokemon en el mundo y solo nos dedicamos a atrapar a Pikachu!

— Pues entonces… —dudó Jessie por un momento—… La próxima vez que veamos al Pikachu del bobo, juren que no lo perseguiremos.

Sin embargo, justo delante de ellos apareció aquel roedor pequeño que seguía corriendo a gran velocidad y se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

— Es mi imaginación o… —Jessie señaló hacia la dirección donde el Pikachu se había ido.

— Aliviánate Jessie, tal vez sea un Pikachu cualquiera —comentó Meowth mientras los tres razonaban y al final se reían, ya que pensaban que era producto de su imaginación.

Pero unos segundos después de que aquella risa se hubiera acabado, un grupo conformado por un Piplup, una chica de cabellos azules, un moreno con ojos de rendija, y un chico de lentes enormes se cruzaron con el equipo Rocket, aunque fueron completamente ignorados porque perseguían con preocupación al roedor que justamente antes había pasado.

— ¿Esos eran…? —preguntó nuevamente Jessie extrañada.

Los tres miembros del equipo Rocket se quedaron callados por un instante; sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que Meowth ya no estaba, se sorprendieron.

— ¡El jefe me querrá por esto! —dijo Meowth ya lejos de los otros dos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Jessie y James se levantaron y corrieron repentinamente para alcanzar no sólo a Meowth, sino también para atrapar a Pikachu.

* * *

Por su parte, Ash solamente estaba preocupado en buscar a alguien de sus amigos, aunque claro estaba que quería encontrar a May más que a nadie en el mundo. En aquellos momentos de ansiedad para el muchacho, el bosque parecía interminable, puesto que corría lo más que podía y la espesura jamás terminaba para él.

— ¡¿Dónde están?! —se preguntó el joven, que ya estaba harto de correr a toda velocidad.

De hecho, ya no corría; solamente caminaba rápido porque su cuerpo ya no daba para correr como lo hacía en el principio. No era capaz de pensar con claridad porque su cerebro solamente pedía en descansar, pero era más poderosa su voluntad para seguir corriendo y encontrar a alguien de sus amigos.

* * *

Pikachu cada vez se acercaba a los gemidos de Ash que daba de vez en cuando, pero no estaba muy seguro si la presencia que sentía cada vez más cerca era de su propio entrenador o de alguien muy conocido.

— ¡Pikachu! —jadeó Dawn—. ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?!

Pero antes de que Dawn se diera cuenta de que Pikachu no les iba a hacer caso, notó cómo tres personas iban a una velocidad impresionante, rebasando a Dawn y al Piplup.

— ¡¿Ustedes?! —preguntó sorprendida la peli-azul mirando al trío del equipo Rocket.

— ¡Es nuestra oportunidad para capturar a Pikachu! —comentó Jessie con fuerzas y aceleró más el paso.

— ¡Así es! —jadeó Meowth visualizando a Pikachu, pero antes de que les siguiera la velocidad a sus compañeros, notó los murmullos de Pikachu.

— Pika, pika —susurraba Pikachu con confusión.

— ¡Pikachu, ¿por qué huyes?! —preguntó nuevamente Dawn, aunque sabía que si Pikachu le respondía, no iba a ser capaz de entenderle.

— ¡Pika, chu pikachu! —respondió al fin el roedor, pero cada vez se alejaba de sus compañeros y del equipo Rocket.

— ¡Espera! —avisó Max.

No obstante, Meowth hizo una mueca de impresión que notó la peli-azul, puesto que el Pokemon del equipo Rocket sí había entendido lo que Pikachu había contestado.

— ¿Qué es lo que dijo Pikachu? —preguntó Dawn.

El gato se quedó unos momentos en silencio, ya que no estaba impresionado, sino que estaba confuso.

— No entiendo… —Meowth razonó aunque Dawn se quedaba perpleja—. ¿Ustedes no están con el bobo ese de Ash?

— N-no —contestó de inmediato la muchacha con un pequeño tartamudeo.

— Entonces si me intriga lo que dijo ese Pikachu —comentó Meowth, pero Dawn no dijo nada porque esperaba una respuesta que aclarara sus dudas—. Ese Pikachu… dijo que había escuchado los gritos del bobo.

Dawn sintió que en su mente desaparecía una de las miles de dudas que surgían por su cabeza, ya que estaba en lo correcto. Había presenciado a Ash muy de cerca y es por eso que Pikachu se encontraba muy confuso; había escuchado su voz y fue la causa de que huyera sin decir nada.

— …Pero hay algo más —comentó Meowth, mientras Brock y Max llegaban y se nivelaban a su velocidad.

— ¿Qué? —interrogó la jovenzuela.

— Pikachu está realmente seguro de que escuchó la voz del bobo, pero además de eso puede sentir una extraña presencia.

— No comprendo —se apresuró a mencionar Max, que intervino en la plática.

— Lo que quiero decir es que Pikachu no está seguro de qué tipo de presencia es a la que nos acercamos. La de su entrenador o la de alguien más…

Dawn soltó un grito ahogado, y volteó la cabeza hacia el frente. Buscó con la mirada a Pikachu, pero éste ya no estaba ni tampoco los otros dos miembros del equipo Rocket.

— ¿Dónde se habrán…? —se preguntó Dawn mientras corría, pero antes de que terminara la pregunta, cayó inesperadamente, puesto que frente a ellos había un gigantesco escalón cubierto de musgo que no pudieron ver.

Dawn junto con Meowth, Max, Brock y Piplup cayeron unos centímetros abajo y golpearon fuertemente en el césped, aunque amortiguaron la caída gracias a que Jessie y James también se encontraban tirados en el suelo.

— ¡Ay mi costillita! —gritó James al tiempo en que caían sobre él.

Sin embargo, Pikachu había bajado aquel barranco con mucha agilidad y siguió corriendo como si nada o nadie lo detuviera. Poco a poco iba acercándose a aquella presencia que tanto le inquietaba; pero de lo que realmente estaba seguro era de que aquella presencia era bastante conocida.

Por su parte, Ash también poco a poco estaba más cerca de encontrarse con sus amigos, porque comenzaba a escuchar a lo lejos los gritos de dolor que estos producían al caerse encima de Jessie y James, aunque no estaba realmente seguro de qué dirección provenían.

- ¡Pikachu! – gritó nuevamente el joven con cierta fuerza.

Aquel grito comenzó a viajar hasta posarse en los oídos del roedor, lo que respondió con un fuerte chillido.

— ¡Pikapi! —chilló el Pokemon, pero antes de que tomara un respiro, chocó con alguien. Y ese alguien era aquella presencia que tanto se le hacía conocida.

El joven Ketchum, no pudo escuchar aquel llamado de su mejor amigo, porque inesperadamente chocó con alguien que lo hizo salir de control y un mareo en la cabeza del joven pudo notarse al momento del choque.

El roedor amarillo se reincorporó y trató de ver lo que sucedía, pero al notar con quién había chocado, sonrió y corrió alegremente para estar entre sus brazos.

El joven azabache se levantó aún con dolor en la cabeza y se dio cuenta de con quién había estrellado, para pedirle un perdón.

— Disculpe… —se lamentó el azabache.

Pikachu saltó y se llenó de alegría, esperando a que aquella persona lo agarrara entre sus brazos y lo abrazara, pero fue todo lo contrario. Aquel sujeto lo esquivó por completo y Pikachu cayó algo confundido.

— ¿Pika? —cuestionó el Pokemon, pero aquella persona solo pudo soltar un gemido de tristeza.

— ¡Vete! —respondió la persona con frustración—. ¡No quiero que le digas a nadie que me viste, por favor vete Pikachu!

El roedor se acercó hacia la persona lentamente, porque en verdad le confundía el comportamiento de aquel humano.

— ¡Que te vayas! —la persona amenazó con lágrimas en las mejillas—. ¡Sé que mi partida fue inesperada, pero no le digas nada a Ash y vete!

— Pika…

Pikachu no entendía nada, no sabía aún lo de la partida ni de nada, pero lo que no entendía era por qué May se comportaba así.

Ash se disculpó con aquel sujeto, que estaba de espaldas y con algo de dolor por aquel choque.

— No te preocupes… —dijo la persona mientras se levantaba, aunque no podía verse el rostro.

El azabache notó que se le había caído algo al joven al momento del choque; aquel objeto era una flor que había sido destrozada. La recogió y miró con incomodidad aquella rosa ya marchitada.

— Aquí tienes tu… —pero fue interrumpido al ver de quién se trataba.

Aquella silueta se volteó y miró fijamente a un Ash sobresaltado y verdaderamente confuso. El joven extendió la mano y cogió la rosa que Ash había recogido por él. Lo miró con algo de misterio y soltó una carcajada.

— De todas maneras tengo más rosas conmigo, así que no te preocupes…

_**Continuará …**_


	14. Hacerlo por las Malas

**¡Hola! He venido con un nuevo capítulo. Disfruten y siéntanse libres de dejar reviews. Aunque al parecer creo que casi nadie deja reviews u.u Vamos, lectores, recuerden que sus reviews son mi motor para seguir xD Bueno, no importa u.u De todas maneras seguiré publicando los capítulos y muchas gracias a los lecotres anónimos. ¡Nos leemos!**

* * *

** Capítulo 14**  
**_Hacerlo por las malas_**

* * *

Un chico de cabellos castaños iba corriendo por los alrededores de Ciudad Petalburgo, apresurándose para llegar a donde él quería, aunque en el fondo sabía que nadie iba a estar a donde quería llegar.

— Espero que te encuentres bien Ash —dijo con un tono de preocupación—. Solamente pido eso…

Cuando llegó a la casa de May, un sosiego misterioso rodeaba el lugar. Efectivamente, sus sospechas habían sido correctas al pensar que nadie estaba ahí. A pesar de ello, gritó el nombre de Ash por si las dudas, pero nadie respondió.

— Supongo que se encaminó a buscar a los demás —se dijo a sí mismo, analizando la situación.

Por un momento pensó que en él estaba mal. En que las sospechas del Equipo Rocket sobre el azabache estaban mal. ¿Y si sólo el helicóptero se había estrellado por mera casualidad? ¿Y si el Equipo Rocket y el Galaxy no tenían nada que ver con el Ketchum? ¿Qué tal si Gary estaba mal? Por unos momentos lo dudó. No obstante, no debía de pensar en aquello. Sabía en lo más profundo de sí que Ash podía correr peligro.

Súbitamente, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido débil y continuo que interrumpió el silencio de la morada. Poco tiempo después, se dio cuenta que aquello eran las manecillas del reloj colgado en la pared.

— Pronto atardecerá —se dijo a sí mismo como si de una advertencia se tratara, puesto que planeaba ir a buscar a Ash en el bosque Petalia. No tenía que perder tiempo.

Se encaminó hacia la salida. Abrió la puerta fugazmente para salir a buscar a Ash. Pero algo lo detuvo; algo que lo mantuvo paralizado en medio de la entrada de la casa de los Balance. Algo que lo sumergió de nuevo en sus pensamientos, aunque ésta vez no se trataba sobre el peligro que corría Ash, sino sobre su localización.

El sol ya se estaba ocultando sobre el horizonte, aunque las nubes grisáceas poco a poco iban cubriendo el cielo púrpura. Lo que preocupó a Gary fue que era prácticamente imposible buscar a Ash. Jamás iba a poder encontrarlo en la espesura del bosque Petalia si pensaba buscarlo ahí. El día pronto iba a acabar en un par de horas, una gran tormenta estaba asomándose por el firmamento, y el bosque era inmenso. ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que Gary encontrara a Ash hoy mismo? El castaño cogió su Pokegear y marcó a Norman. Segundos después, el señor contestó al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Norman?

— ¿Qué sucede Gary, encontraste a Ash? —el líder de gimnasio fue directo al grano.

— No, supongo que ya ha partido en la búsqueda de sus amigos para viajar junto con ellos —contestó lógicamente, pero en ese momento, antes de que Delia o alguien más pudiera interrumpir la conversación de ambos, Gary mencionó—. Señor, creo que si quiero saber si Ash está en riesgo por el Equipo Rocket o no, tendré que encontrarlo; pero para eso, tengo que esperar hasta mañana ¿Podría pasar la noche aquí mismo?

— Por supuesto Gary, llegaremos allá en unos momentos.

— De acuerdo, señor.

El castaño colgó el teléfono y se quedó ahí, contemplando la soledad de la casa y cargando con la preocupación de saber que Ash debía de estar en aquel bosque con sus amigos.

— Bueno, al menos estará a salvo por algunos momentos con los demás —finalizó.

* * *

—De todas maneras tengo más rosas conmigo así que no te preocupes…

Aquella frase le hizo saber de inmediato de quién se trataba; su flequillo sedoso y verde, la rosa maltratada, esos ojos esmeraldas y atuendos púrpuras. Aquel muchacho le hacía traer varios recuerdos de cuando viajaba por Hoenn con May y Max. Sin embargo, tenía un sentimiento de indiferencia y un poco de odio hacia él. Al menos… aunque fuese una pizca de odio.

Odio. Eso era lo que Ash sentía porque había tratado de tal manera a May en el pasado; la molestaba, la consideraba inferior y sobretodo le ganó en su primero concurso Pokemon.  
Sin embargo eso era lo de menos, ya que lo que más le molestaba era lo que el Lucario le había mencionado hace unas semanas. Lo que Drew le había hecho a él y May cuando eran pequeños; el cómo se había comportado y el haber sido insultado por Drew le hacían sentir un odio hacia él.

En aquel relato del Pokemon, estaba la escena de Drew dando un certero puñetazo en el rostro de Ash, y aunque el azabache no recordaba con certeza lo sucedido —de hecho no recordaba nada de su pasado, más que vivir una vida normal— , sentía odio por aquel acto de violencia que tenía desde pequeño.

Aquel pasado que le había contado Lucario, no sabía si era verdad o no; pero le enfurecía que hubiera sucedido eso. Le enfurecía que tratara a May así en el pasado y que a él lo hubiesen golpeado en el rostro.

— Drew… —nombró Ash desde una distancia más lejana.

— Ash… —contestó el peli-verde con un tono desafiante.

Sin embargo, antes de que fuera a suceder otra cosa o el silencio que se presenciaba se alargara aún más, el azabache comenzó a retorcerse de risa en el suelo llenándose de la tierra y de césped.  
Comenzó a dar varias risotadas hasta que el estómago le dolió por el esfuerzo que producía al reírse de tal manera

— ¡Y-ya, no aguantó, por favor…! ¡Me voy a orinar de la risa!

Drew hizo un gesto extraño de confusión, y al parecer cualquiera reaccionaría de la misma manera, ya que nade podría reírse de la nada. A menos de que ocurriera algo chistoso en ese momento; pero para colmo, no había sucedido nada gracioso, o eso creía Drew.

— ¿De qué diablos te ríes? —cuestionó Drew apretando sus puños del enojo.

Ash se rió unos minutos más, tal vez mucho más... pero al final se levantó mientras sacudía la tierra que traía en su vestimenta.

— Q-qué gracioso eres… —comentó, haciendo que Drew se confundiera aún más.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Tú… tu frase esa… —Ash se cubrió la boca para que no fuese a soltarse otra carcajada—. "De todas maneras tengo más rosas conmigo" ¡Ja! ¡Es la cosa más afeminada que he escuchado en mi vida viniendo de un hombre! Además… ¡¿Quién lleva rosas consigo…?!

— ¡Ya he tenido suficiente!

Drew trató de cambiar el tema, aunque Ash no se olvidaba de esa frase, y jamás en su vida se olvidaría de ella. Pasó un momento de silencio para que el azabache se calmara y cambiaran de tema.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí? —preguntó Drew, acomodando su flequillo por enésima vez.

— Es lo mismo que te iba a preguntar… —dijo Ash ya más calmado—. Yo estoy aquí porque...

En ese momento, a Ash le vinieron muchas cosas a la mente. No podía decirle lo que venía a este bosque, puesto que si le contaba que quería buscar a May porque había desaparecido, aquel peli-verde se preocuparía también y lo acompañaría, o simplemente buscaría a May por separado.

— Yo comienzo un nuevo viaje por Hoenn —mintió el muchacho—, e iba directo hacia Ciudad Férrica... ¿y tú?

— Yo…—comentó el joven con nerviosismo, ya que se traía algo entre manos que Ash no tenía que saber—. Yo, solamente entrenaba con mi Roselia.

— ¿Y dónde está Roselia?

— Eh, pues… —a Drew comenzó a hervirle la sangre y su rostro se tornó colorado en cuestión de segundos por los nervios que invadían sus pensamientos—. Justamente lo metí a su pokébola cuando te estrellaste conmigo… aunque pude notar que lo hiciste de una manera apresurada, Ash. ¿Por qué la prisa?

— Es que… es que no aguantaba las ganas de conseguir mi primera… medalla —dudó por un momento de que esa era la mentira más mala de todas, pero por suerte Drew se la creyó.

El silencio nuevamente se hizo presente en ambos muchachos, que se encontraban en la misma situación: nerviosos y tímidos.

— Bueno, creo que nos veremos de nuevo… algún día —se apresuró a decir Drew.

El joven se fue alejando poco a poco, pero algo le inquietaba a Ash. A simple vista se notaba que Drew se encontraba nervioso no por el hecho de que sus mentiras eran pésimas, sino que también su sudor y mejillas coloradas lo delataban. Por un momento Ash pensó que Drew podría estar nervioso de aquella manera debido a que él podía estar enamorado de Ash, pero eso era una estupidez. Sacudió su cabeza, sacando aquellos pensamientos de encima, y nuevamente se concentró en el comportamiento de Drew. Había alago extraño en él… ¿Qué diablos hacía aquí?

— ¡Aguarda!

El muchacho de cabellos verdes paró al mismo tiempo que agitaba su flequillo y esperó a que Ash continuara.

— ¿Realmente, qué es lo que haces aquí?

Drew balbuceó por un instante e hizo un gesto incómodo, aunque estaba de espaldas y por suerte el azabache no notó nada.

— A ti eso no te importa… —terminó diciendo de mala gana y nuevamente partió para alejarse de su presencia.

No obstante, antes de que se alejara más del Ketchum, sintió una mano en su hombro. Aquello le impidió seguir caminando; sabía que Ash trataba de detenerlo. En esos momentos, el peli-verde se dio la vuelta bruscamente y lo empujó con fuerza. Ash cayó al suelo y se mantuvo unos momentos ahí, sin decir nada; sin embargo, segundos después, el azabache se levantó y trató de calmarse, ya que no quería comportarse de la misma manera que Drew lo había hecho.

— Escucha… solamente quiero que me digas qué diablos haces aquí.

— ¡Que eso no te incumbe! —volvió a contestar con rabia, mientras veía los ojos chocolate de Ash con desesperación, unos ojos vacíos pero que en el fondo podía apreciarse odio. En cambio, os orbes esmeralda de Drew demostraban inseguridad, pero al mismo tiempo denotaban rabia y envidia. Una envidia que Ash pudo leer a la perfección.

Aquella envidia y rabia, aquellos ojos verdes que transmitían esos sentimientos, le hicieron saber a Ash que el oji-verde se encontraba en este bosque no por estar entrenando con su Pokemon… eso era ridículo. La verdadera razón era porque quería estar con alguien; alguien a quien no tenía y él sí. Alguien a quien amaba pero no le correspondía de la misma manera.

— ¿Tú estás aquí… por May? —trató de adivinar el joven azabache, sintiendo una extraña y dura sensación en el estómago.

— No —contestó en seco el joven—. Pero… fui a visitarla.

El azabache se quedó en silencio, para esperar una respuesta sobre lo que Drew ocultaba; su estómago se retorció más de lo necesario por los nervios que sentía en aquellos instantes de intriga.

— Y… —mencionó Drew con un gesto placentero—. Me encontré con ella hace algunos momentos…

* * *

— ¡Vete, por favor! —gritó a los cuatro vientos la jovenzuela de cabellos castaños.

El Pikachu, aún así con las advertencias de May, comenzó a acercarse. El Pokemon no tenía miedo, angustia o preocupación por el comportamiento de May, sino que realmente estaba confundido; no sabía cómo actuar ante aquella situación.

Pikachu se acercaba a May por instinto. Efectivamente, no le importaba lo que sucediera. No le interesaba si ella estaba a punto de herirlo o amenazarlo, pero de lo que estaba realmente seguro y dispuesto a hacer era acercarse a la coordinadora para hacerle saber que el Pokemon la iba a apoyar en todo; en las buenas y en las malas, porque era su amigo.

— ¡Pikachu, vete! —nuevamente sollozó la joven con lágrimas derramando en sus mejillas dando pasos hacia atrás.

El Pikachu levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a la chica de ojos zafiro; unos ojos que reflejaban la tristeza y confusión que May sentía ahora mismo. El roedor dio un pequeño gemido en señal de que no iba a hacer nada malo, y por un momento May dudó ante ello. La coordinadora poco a poco fue acercándose hacia el Pokemon más preciado de Ash; el silencio era inevitable, pero también era inevitable sentir la felicidad que ambos presenciaban, aunque fuera mínima.  
Pikachu pudo notar, que aunque los ojos cristalinos, llorosos e hinchados de la Balance eran notorios, una sonrisa hacía indiferente aquel entristecido rostro. Por ende, el Pokemon amarillo también dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su semblante, mientras su ilusión en saber lo que le sucedía a la castaña se aumentaba.

— Pikachu… —nombró la joven con mucha alegría de saber que estaba bien. No obstante, de un momento a otro recordó todo lo que había pasado: el helicóptero, el Lucario, el aura de Ash, el peligro que corría, el sentir que debía escapar de él y de todos sus seres queridos…—. Lo siento mucho…

— ¿Pi? —expresó preocupado el Pokemon.

May acarició el lomo de Pikachu con la palma de su mano y disfrutando de ello, volvió a tirar algunas lágrimas que se deshicieron al caer en el césped. El roedor hizo más notoria su sonrisa, realizó un gesto de placer y un sollozo agradable, lo que produjo una pequeña carcajada por parte de la castaña la cual al cerrar los ojos por aquella pequeña alegría, algunas lágrimas se mantuvieron en sus hermosas pestañas.

— En verdad lo siento… —nuevamente dijo, pero esta vez con depresión en sus palabras—. Yo…

No sabía que decirle al Pokemon. Tenía miedo de que Pikachu no la comprendiera como tal; iba a ser demasiada la impresión para una criatura como Pikachu. Tal vez, pueda que el Pokemon no la acepte como tal y fuera a avisarles a los demás de su partida. Y si los demás se enteraban de su partida, tenía que contarles sobre el aura de Ash… No quería preocupara a nadie más.

— ¿Por qué se fueron sin Ash? —preguntó la castaña con más lágrimas en sus mejillas coloradas y suaves—. ¿Por qué no lo esperaron?

— Pi… —señaló el roedor a su persona, indicando que ella era la causante de todo aquello.

— Sé que yo le insistí a Dawn en que tenían que irse sin él —comentó la joven, mientras la rabia aparecía en su mente—. Pero me he equivocado. Pensé que si dejaban sólo a Ash tendrían una vida sin problemas, pero no es así… él necesita de alguien y ese eres tú, Pikachu.

El Pokemon estaba serio y desconcertado por lo que acababa de decir. Realizó un gesto de confusión, pero la castaña habló nuevamente antes de que Pikachu reaccionara como fuera debido.

— Así que si sucede algo con Ash, cuídalo por favor —finalizó la castaña.

Pikachu se alejó un poco en señal de preocupación, y una lágrimas comenzaron a situarse en los ojos de el pequeño, sabiendo que era increíble lo que le decía May. Piplup llegó un momento después, sorprendida por haber notado que era May la que estaba frente a su amigo, y también se llevó una gran impresión al saber que Pikachu tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas que aún se mantenían en sus ojos.

— ¡Pikachu, Piplup! —se produjo el eco de una voz que resonó por el lugar.

Aquella voz inmediatamente la reconoció May al instante. Era la voz de aquella que alguna vez había sido su compañera y rival en los concursos Pokemon: Dawn. Aunque fue más la impresión que se llevó al darse cuenta de que pronto la iban a descubrir ella, Max y Brock; algo que no quería que sucediera…

— ¡Por favor, váyanse! —ordenó nulamente la Balance a los Pokemon, y las voces lejanas de sus amigos y hermano comenzaban a aumentar por el lugar.

May no pudo soportar aquello. Debía de hacer algo; debía de huir o sería descubierta. Los dos Pokemon la veían con confusión, pero ella ni siquiera era capaz de voltearlos a ver. No podía. No se atrevía a ver los ojos del Pikachu una vez más. En ese momento, huyó.

No pudo articular palabra alguna, puesto no soportaba la manera en la que dejaba las cosas.  
Corrió lo que su cuerpo pudo soportar. Atravesó troncos, piedras cubiertas de musgo, terrenos irregulares, árboles gruesos, pero aún así aquel par de Pokemon eran más ágiles que ella y poco a poco la seguían; así que era inútil que los perdiera de vista.

— Bien… —se paró de golpe la jovenzuela, después de haber corrido durante mucho tiempo, lo que sorprendió a los Pokemon que la seguían—. Si no puedo perderlos de vista…

La joven se llevó la mano hacia su bolsillo. Pikachu y Piplup solo se dedicaban a mirar lo que la chica de ojos zafiro estaba dispuesta a hacer, mientras la muchacha dudaba de su decisión.

— Yo… —balbuceó y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Realmente no quería hacer esto, y su deseo por no hacerlo era inevitable; pero era más fuerte el deseo de proteger a los que amaba, por lo que con el antebrazo desapareció el mar de lágrimas que se mantenían en sus ojos hinchados, y aventó temerosa la pokébola.

— Si no puedo perderlos de vista por la buenas, tendré que hacerlo por las malas… —mencionó en un susurro, al mismo tiempo en que una figura voluminosa y corpulenta, envuelta por una luz roja aparecía para enfrentarse a ambos Pokemon inocentes…

_**Continuará...**_


	15. La confesión

**Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic, y pues he venido con un nuveo capítulo. ¡Que lo disfruten! :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**  
_**La confesión**_

* * *

Aquel Pokemon, con mucho valor y valentía, comenzó a tomar forma. Aquella forma se les hacía un tanto parecida a ambos Pokemon pequeños que se encontraban desconcertados y no creían que May fuera capaz de lastimarlos. Las pupilas oscuras y profundas de Pikachu se dilataron por la insufrible corazonada que experimentó al darse cuenta del prodigio que se encontraba frente a ellos.

Un Pokemon grande, fornido, temeroso, valiente y sobretodo leal estaba de pie ahí; sin importarle la situación había respondido al llamado de la coordinadora.  
Aquel Pokemon, que se había aventurado junto con Pikachu por la región de Hoenn, estaba a punto de enfrentarse con él y Piplup; y aunque no conocía completamente a Piplup, sabía que estaba mal pelear contra ellos dos. La criatura voluminosa, dio media vuelta para posar su mirada fija en los orbes zafiro de la castaña, transmitiendo un sentimiento de angustia y al mismo tiempo de confusión.

La muchacha de tez blanca y con los ojos aún hinchados por el sufrimiento, entendió a la perfección lo que trataba de decir el Pokemon; sin embargo, May no cambió de opinión.

— Blaziken —nombró con un nudo en la garganta—. Sé que no sabes qué es lo que pasa, pero tienes que hacerlo.

Al soltar esas palabras, el Pokemon apretó los puños con rabia, ya que no entendía el por qué de traicionar y pelear con uno de sus primeros amigos Pokemon, o mejor dicho, su primer amigo Pokemon. Blaziken no quería hacerlo. ¿Por qué le ordenaba a May esto? ¿Por qué pelear con Pikachu, su amigo?

— Sí no cooperas —dijo en un tono débil, mientras un río de lágrimas recorrían todas sus mejillas—, yo… no te llamaré nunca más mi amigo y Pokemon.

Esas palabras destrozaron por completo a un Blaziken que en realidad no sabía qué hacer. No era capaz de tomar una gran decisión; no podía cargar con ese gran peso que llevaba en sus manos. Tenía dos opciones: Abandonar y traicionar a sus amigos o a su entrenadora y coordinadora Pokemon.

El Pokemon cerró los ojos por un instante y mantuvo la calma. Pensó en May, luego en Pikachu y en sus demás amigos Pokemon. Estaba realmente confundido, ya que no sabía lo que pasaba. Sin embargo, parecía que tendría que elegir entre la coordinadora que lo crió, o uno de sus mejores amigos…

De un instante a otro, abrió los ojos de golpe, en señal de que había tomado la decisión más difícil hasta ahora. May se percató de esto y tragó saliva con nerviosismo; Pikachu y Piplup aún inmóviles, notaron que también había reaccionado para ver lo que sucedía.

El Pokemon, giró su cabeza bruscamente hacia la coordinadora, señalando que estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta el fin.

— Sabía que lo harías —mencionó May un tanto feliz, aunque también triste por lo que iba a hacer—. Es por eso que te elegí a ti… porque tú nunca me abandonas, Blaziken.

* * *

En un lugar un poco más lejos de Bosque Petalburgo, se encontraban dos sujetos los cuales estaban cara a cara, y ambos nerviosos por lo que sucedía.

Ash, por su parte parecía que estaba exaltado por la noticia de que Drew se había encontrado con May hace poco, y aunque éste trataba de ocultar algo, Ash estaba dispuesto a sacárselo obligadamente; todo para encontrar a May y detenerla.

— ¿Q-que te… —era tal la impresión del moreno que no podía articular las palabras—….encontraste con May?

— Sí —respondió con frialdad el joven de cabellos verdes—. Y fue hace poco, aunque se veía molesta.

Ash al ver lo que ocultaba, sin dudarlo por un momento tuvo en mente que aquello que le diría Drew era información vital para encontrar a May de una buena vez por todas, y tenía que hacerlo ahora; debía sacarle información a Drew, porque cada segundo que perdía era un metro más del cual May se alejaba de Ash.

— ¿Molesta? —preguntó Ash.

— Así es… — asintió mientras se alejaba de él—. Pero no vale la pena contarte… eres demasiado idiota como para entender los sentimientos de May.

Esa expresión del joven engreído hizo que Ash sintiera una gran rabia correr por sus venas, su mente y su corazón; notó un sentimiento de odio hacia Drew, que poco a poco se iba acumulando hasta el punto en que tenía que descargar esa ira hacia el joven.  
No soportaba las palabras de Drew, y era cierto. Cada vez que se veían, al menos le decía una mínima ofensa o tan siquiera le lanzaba miradas de desprecio.

— Cállate —la voz en su rabia sorprendió a Drew—. Tú no sabes nada de May.

Drew dibujó una pequeña sonrisa de ironía y más tarde se burló por completo del joven azabache que no resistía la actitud de Drew.

— ¿Qué no sé nada de May…? —nuevamente rió como si no hubiera mañana, pero lo hacía de una forma egoísta y egocéntrica—. ¡Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes cómo fue de niña!

Aquellas palabras invadieron la mente de Ash con una confusión plena. Aunque Lucario le había contado sobre su pasado, y en éste intervenía May, recordó que nadie la quería por no seguir el ejemplo y el futuro que su padre estaba siguiendo: ser entrenador y líder de gimnasio; sin embargo no quiso abrir la boca para dejar callado a Drew, porque no estaba seguro de lo que había dicho Lucario hace varios días.

— Lo suponía —cantó de manera victoriosa el muchacho.

— ¿Y cómo crees que era? —desafió el Ketchum con un ademán brusco a una distancia alejada de él.

Los dos se encontraban distantes, mientras el viento arrastraba las hojas en medio del camino y causaba en ambos una pequeña distracción. El cabello de ambos era fuertemente alborotado, puesto que en verdad había un gran viento que azotaba el lugar y a los jóvenes. Ash, con la rabia en su interior miró hacia arriba, en señal de que se avecinaba una tormenta, porque aún con la vista cubierta de las copas de los árboles, se podía notar a lo lejos unas gran masa de nubes que poco a poco iban acercándose. Hubo un silencio en el que los dos se miraron fijamente, mientras tanto Drew pensaba en su futura respuesta.

— Ella… creo que era una estúpida, débil y sobretodo incapaz de hacer las cosas bien —aquello hizo que Ash diera algunos pasos hacia el frente porque en verdad le vino un sentimiento de rabia que calentó no solo su cuerpo, sino su alma entera—. Pero… hoy me di cuenta de que fui un tonto al pensar de ella de esa forma.

El entrenador Pokemon se detuvo en seco, puesto que no entendía del todo a Drew. ¿Quería a May o la despreciaba en verdad?

— Desde hoy me he dado a entender que ella sufrió mucho —comentó con voz grave y puño cerrado, ya que se notaba a simple vista su odio hacia Ash—. Sufrió mucho en el pasado, y ahora yo se lo compensaré con felicidad.

— ¿Qué te hace cambiar de opinión? —cuestionó desconcertado el azabache, con un puño en alto, ya que estaba dispuesto a pegarle a Drew por hablar mal de May.

— Ella… se encontraba muy triste hoy —contestó mirando hacia las alturas de una forma friolenta, mirando hacia las ramas que caían a causa del gran viento, aunque el pelo en sus ojos no lo dejaba ver con claridad—, y al darme cuenta supe que aquella tristeza era porque alguien la había hecho sufrir. Y finalmente sentí que debía de consolarla…

El azabache con la boca cerrada, sabía que May sufría por él; y aunque Ash no trataba nunca de hacerle daño, era inevitable. Se sentía mal por eso y es la situación de que actúe de forma desesperada por encontrar a May, porque quería pedirle perdón por haberla hecho sufrir en estos momentos difíciles y hacerla cambiar de opinión sobre abandonar a los demás.

— Y sabía que aquella persona eras tú, Ash —dijo nuevamente colocando su mirada en el joven azabache—. Un imbécil la había hecho sufrir.

— ¡Cállate idiota! —soltó de repente Ash, pero fue nulo parar las palabras de Drew.

— Un imbécil que no supo cuidar a alguien especial; que no supo valorar a una persona como May. Y sinceramente, ¿qué puedes esperar de alguien como tú? ¡Un mocoso que solamente piensa en alcanzar la fama y el reconocimiento del mundo cuando hay cosas más importantes! ¡Solo piensas en las medallas, batallas y ligas Pokemon, cuando al lado siempre estuvo una persona interesada en ti!

— ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!

— ¡Y te aseguro que no has dado cuenta hasta hoy, hasta este momento! ¡Te apuesto a que muchas más personas se han interesado en ti, cuando tú solamente piensas en ti mismo!

— ¡QUE TE CALLES!

— ¡Das vergüenza Ash! ¡Si fuera tú, mejor iría solo en mi viaje, porque no sabría apreciar a las per…!

Pero aquellas grandes e hirientes palabras fueron calladas repentinamente por un empujón que hizo caer de inmediato a Drew e instantáneamente, su cabeza golpeó contra el suelo; pero cuando Ash apenas y parpadeó, notó cómo Drew se levantaba para plantarle un puñetazo en el ojo izquierdo, lo que hizo que cayera bruscamente retorcido de dolor y aferrándose a su ojo, que comenzaba a arderle del dolor.

— ¡Maldito! —comentó el azabache entre unos pequeños y débiles sollozos.

— Es por eso que nadie te quiere Ash… —comentó sacudiéndose la ropa—. Porque menosprecias a la gente, y eso hiciste con May.

Drew dio media vuelta y comenzó a dar unos pasos para alejarse del lugar, ya que notó que la tormenta se acercaba cada vez, aunque algo lo detuvo por completo que lo hizo reír.

— Y-yo… —se oía con dificultad la voz de Ash en el suelo, puesto que el viento interfería entre su voz—… no le he hecho nada malo.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que dijo de ti cuando me la encontré hace algunos momentos? —interrogó Drew—. Y te aseguro que si te lo digo, no te lo perdonarás a ti mismo.

— ¿Qué es lo que May te dijo? —preguntó Ash desconcertado.

Nuevamente, el silencio reinó por el lugar excepto aquella brusca y molesta ventisca que tenía al lugar harto, mientras el sol se ocultaba para dar lugar a un cielo oscuro y nublado, aunque las gotas aún no se hacían presentes. Los árboles se agitaban con mucha fuerza hasta tal punto en que parecían que se iban a caer y los Pokemon salvajes comenzaban a refugiarse respectivamente en algún punto seguro de la espesura.

— ¿De verdad quieres saber?... —sonreía misteriosamente Drew.

Ash se mantuvo callado, dando a entender que quería saberlo de inmediato.

* * *

_Drew caminaba por las calles de Petalburgo, mientras los abundantes árboles que se situaban a su alrededor se encontraban calmados en ese momento, aunque podía notarse una leve briza en el vacío._

Pero antes de que el muchacho llegara a su destino, se estrelló con brusquedad con una jovenzuela empapada en lágrimas. Al verla de esa manera, la joven se ruborizó y trató nulamente de esconder su rostro hacia el suelo, pero el muchacho le levantó la barbilla con timidez, y a pesar de la impresión que se llevó al notar que estaba llorando, fue más la de el saber quién era aquella persona.

—_ ¿May? _—_nombró Drew para saber si era ella, y al notar que no contestaba supo que estaba en lo correcto, por lo que alejó su mano del mentón de la joven y preguntó lo que le sucedía._

—_ N-no es nada_—_ trató de mentir la jovenzuela de cabellos castaños._

—_ Vamos, dime lo que sucede…_

—_ Q-que n-no es nada, además tú me tratas de una manera mala, y no valdría la pena decirte lo que me pasa _—_comentó May sabiendo que tenía razón_—_. Así que por favor… déjame sola y vete._

—_ Yo… _—_inmediatamente, Drew se dio cuenta de que en anteriores ocasiones, se había comportado incorrectamente con May_—_. Yo no te trato mal._

—_ ¿Bromeas?_

_Antes de afirmar que estaba bromeando,__ algo sucedió que lo hizo cambiar de opinión._

La joven levantó la vista hacia Drew, y posó sus orbes de tono zafiro en los ojos esmeralda de Drew. En ese momento, el muchacho sintió una extraña sensación que no podía comprender del todo. Sintió algo en su interior que salía a flote, algo que lo hacía sentir relajado pero a la vez nervioso; la sensación rara en el estómago se hizo presente y aquel joven se ruborizó de inmediato, pero no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos hermosos luceros que expulsaban gotas de tristeza. El joven dio un suspiro y de inmediato contestó para reaccionar, puesto que la joven estaba incómoda con el sosiego presente.

—_ Sólo bromeo May _—_comentó con una sonrisa_—_. Puedes contar conmigo, May. Sé que en estos momentos tengo que apoyarte y así lo haré._

—_ Yo… _—_aquellas palabras hicieron reflexionar a la muchacha_—_-. No sé… yo…_

El muchacho nuevamente le levantó el delicado rostro y mencionó:

—_ Confía en mí…_

Aunque aquellas palabras le habían llegado al corazón, tenía miedo de la reacción de Drew al contarle sobre todo. Así que optó por mentir, puesto que no estaba en momentos para repasar nuevamente aquel abandono inesperado.

—_ Es Ash… _—_comentó con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas_—_. Por su culpa estoy así._

—_ ¿Te ha hecho daño? _—_ interrogó furioso Drew._

Aunque May quería contestar sobre aquello, nada surgía de sus labios; no podía contarle la verdad a él ni a nadie. No tenía que contarle sobre el aura de Ash y de aquel Pokemon que había aparecido. No era capaz de abrir la boca.

—_ ¿Qué te hizo, May?_

—_ No estoy en momentos para contarte sobre esto _—_ comentó seriamente, ya que cada vez que recordaba todos los sucesos ocurridos, las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos._

—_ De acuerdo _—_comprendió Drew_—_. ¿Pero… dónde está Ash?_

—_ No sé _—_dijo en seco_—_. Y no me interesa._

_A Drew le impresionó aquella respuesta, puesto que al decir el nombre de Ash, ella había hecho una mueca de molestia._

—_ Se ve que te hizo mucho daño _—_afirmó el joven engreído._

—_ Sí… _—_asintió May con tristeza_—_. No quiero saber nada más de él, ni de sus amigos. No quiero sentir su presencia de nuevo y ni siquiera ver a mi familia, porque ellos tienen relación con él. Tengo que alejarme de todo aquel que conozca a Ash, incluyéndote._

—_ ¿Yo? _—_se sobresaltó Drew al oír eso._

—_ Sí, así que será mejor que me vaya _—_pero antes de irse sintió una mano sujetándole el brazo._

_Ella volteó sin más y notó a Drew con alegría, pero a la vez tristeza._

—_ Pero ¿yo que tengo que ver con Ash?_

—_ ¡Por favor no digas su nombre! _—_gritó May furiosa_—_. ¡Me enfurece escuchar algo que tenga que ver con Ash, incluso su nombre! ¡Lo odio más que a todo en el mundo!_

—_ Pero…_

—_ ¡Lo odio más que a mi propia vida! ¡Es un imbécil y un egoísta, yo siempre he tratado de hacer que se dé cuenta de lo que siento por él, pero es un tonto que solo se preocupa por sí mismo! ¡ASI QUE TOMARÉ LA DECISIÓN DE ALEJARME DE SU VIDA PARA SIEMPRE!_

—_ May _—_nombró Drew exaltado._

—_ No digas nada más, por favor _—_cubrió su rostro y se soltó de la mano de Drew._

_Hubo un silencio en el que nadie expresó nada, sin embargo May habló nuevamente._

—_ ¿Tú me odias?_

_Aquella pregunta hizo reflexionar a Drew, puesto que era verdad que odiaba a May. Pero aquellos sentimientos que le tenía a la castaña lo hacían más fuerte. ¿Por qué? Simplemente era su manera de mostrar su afecto a las personas. Y como se encontraba realmente confuso por aquello, recurría a los insultos para llamar la atención de las personas; es por eso que siempre se comportaba como un egocéntrico y presumido._

—_ Yo no te odio _—_respondió Drew_—_. Yo te…_

_Pero se calló al ver como May cambiaba su expresión. Drew se impresionó al instante porque se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de revelarle lo que realmente sentía por ella, así que esperó a que la castaña dijera algo._

— _Drew… _—_nombró con un misterio presente en su voz._

—_ ¿Sí?_

_En ese momento, los dos quedaron en silencio. Sin embargo, lo que estaba a punto de hacer May no sólo le partió la misma alma en más pedazos, sino que sabía que si lo hacía, mantendría a Ash aún más alejado; haría que él odie a May; esto haría que no la vuelva a ver jamás, y eso era lo que May planeaba..._

_Unas palabras sordas llegaron al oído de Drew, que al saber lo que ella había dicho, sacó súbitamente una rosa y se la entregó a la muchacha. La coordinadora esbozó una sonrisa falsa, aunque en realidad estaba destrozada por dentro._

_La rosa a la que se sujetaba, comenzó a emanar un líquido carmesí que se coló por las rocas de tierra de la espesura. La rabia que May estaba sintiendo era tal, que ni el dolor que las espinas le provocaban era capaz de herirla más de lo que sus acciones lo estaban haciendo. Ella le había dicho algo a Drew que jamás le planeaba decir a Ash. Ella le había dicho eso a Drew para que el azabache se enterara y se alejara de una buena vez por todas… Todo para mantenerse a salvo._

* * *

Ash se quedó unos momentos callado, pero Drew aún no terminaba, puesto que no mencionó aquello que le había dicho May.

— ¿Q-qué te dijo? —trató de saber Ash con las lágrimas aferrándose aún a sus ojos.

El joven se dio la media vuelta, y el ambiente comenzó a oscurecerse no porque ya era de noche, sino porque las nubes crecían como si no hubiera mañana. Las gotas de las lluvias se hicieron presentes finalmente, mientras comenzaban a mojar todo aquello que cruzara por su camino.  
Un rayo frente a Drew iluminó el firmamento a lo lejos, aunque cegó la vista de Ash por algunos instantes.

— ¡¿Qué te mencionó, imbécil?! —repitió Ash, haciendo que un eco resonara por todo el lugar.

— Ella dijo que… —comentó con una risa macabra.

— ¿Qué? —sollozó Ash, sabiendo que era algo malo.

Las lágrimas repentinamente comenzaron a caer por las mejillas del moreno, ya que no podían aguantar más en aquellos ojos chocolate. Pero a simple vista no se podían presenciar, pues se mezclaban con las lágrimas del firmamento. Antes de que Drew dijera algo, Ash pudo notar una punzada en el corazón, puesto que sintió que aquel sufrimiento también lo podía sentir May en dondequiera que se encontrara.

* * *

La castaña lloraba, porque estaba a punto de lastimar a un Pokemon de los que más quería.

— Aunque no quiera, tengo que hacerlo. Todo para proteger a Ash y mis amigos —decía May en un susurro, al mismo tiempo en que daba comienzo a la batalla—. Y si es necesario luchar con mis amigos para protegerlos… ¡Lo haré! ¡Ahora Blaziken, ataca a Pikachu y Piplup!

El Pokemon encendió unas llamas que iluminaron el bosque provenientes de sus muñecas, mientras miraba a Pikachu con rencor y una mirada de resentimiento; May, antes de dar aquel ataque, podía diferenciar sus lágrimas de la lluvia, al mismo tiempo en que tenía el presentimiento de que Ash podía sufrir también en aquellos momentos.

* * *

Ash notó que antes de que Drew respondiera, éste se dio media vuelta y le lanzó algo que se arrastró por el suelo y se enmugreció con el lodo y la lluvia. El objeto se situó justo en frente de las rodillas de Ash, mientras lo recogía y notaba con confusión lo que estaba ante sus manos.  
Antes de que preguntara qué demonios era aquello, lo limpió con su dedo para reconocer el objeto. El muchacho levantó la vista hacia Drew que lo miraba fijamente, mientras las gotas de lluvia caían de su barbilla y cabello. El joven nuevamente volteó desconcertado hacia el objeto.

— El medio listón… —comentó desconcertado pero entristecido a la vez que sacaba al otra parte del listón que él conservaba—. ¿Por qué tienes…?

— Eso no importa — interrumpió con una voz grave.

Ash no tenía la más remota idea de lo que sucedía. ¿May le había entregado a Drew el medio listón que habían ganado durante sus viajes por Hoenn? ¿Por qué se lo daba a Ash?  
Sin embargo, antes de que más preguntas y dudas surgieran por la mente del moreno, Drew inesperadamente respondió a la pregunta que más le interesaba a Ash.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que me dijo?

El de cabellos azabaches se limitó a asentir nerviosamente…

— Ella me mencionó… —comentó dando un extraño suspenso al ambiente—. Ella me dijo…

— ¡¿QUÉ TE DIJO?!

— ¡Que me amaba! —la voz produjo un eco que sonó más veces en la mente atormentada de Ash que en el mismo bosque de Petalburgo.

_**Continuará…**_


	16. ¡Pikachu, un amigo al que traicionaré!

**Gracias a might sousen por los reviews :D eres genial. También agradezco a todos los que leen mi fic, tanto a los viejos lectores como a los nuevos. Espero que disfruten el capítulo, aunque será algro cruel T-T Sin más, los dejo. ¡Nos leemos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**  
_**¡Pikachu, un amigo al que traicionaré!**_

* * *

Inmediatamente después de que aquellas palabras salieron de los labios de Drew, el entrenador de cabellos azabaches sintió algo que desaparecía…

— ¿Impresionado? —cuestionó de forma brutal el joven de cabellos verdes, pero Ash seguía en un estado de shock.

El azabache notó que unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Primero, pensó que todo aquello que le decía Drew era mentira, pero en lo más profundo de sí, podía estar diciendo la verdad. No quería creer aquello, pero le era imposible no poder imaginar que May hubiera dicho eso. Agarró el lodo y se coló entre sus dedos, mientras la furia y confusión comenzaban a invadirlo.

— Ash… —comentó Drew con una pequeña burla en su rostro—. Sé que tú la amabas, pero acéptalo.

Ash deseaba darle un puñetazo en el rostro, pero sabía que era incorrecto actuar de esa forma, tenía que aceptar que May estaba enamorado de Drew, ni más ni menos. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de herirlo, cambió de idea. Necesitaba verificar que Drew estuviese diciendo la verdad. Debía de hacerlo.

— ¿C—co…? —trataba de soltar las palabras de su boca, pero no era capaz ni de respirar.

Drew quedó desconcertado por algunos instantes, e hizo un gesto de confusión plena.

Ash se armó de valor y no se intimidó ante nada, haciendo crecer más aquella idea que le llegaba a la mente.

— ¿Cómo sé que estás diciendo la verdad?

Drew sonrió ante ello y nuevamente un rayo pasó cerca de ellos retumbando por el lugar, mientras el viento agitaba con tal bruteza todo aquello que se le atravesaba por el camino.

— ¡Es verdad! —gritaba ya desde una distancia lejos del muchacho.

Ash apretó la mandíbula y los puños con fuerza, ya que no soportaba a Drew, ni mucho menos las mentiras que decía. No debía creer en todo lo que una persona decía; aún no tenía pruebas de ello y sobretodo, estaba seguro de que May no amaba a Drew; esa era la idea que tenía en su mente.

— ¡Ella…! —gritó Ash con toda la seguridad del mundo—. ¡Ella no está enamorada de un imbécil como tú!

* * *

También las gotas de lluvia se hacían presentes en la escena de batalla que comenzaba a tener la joven de cabellos castaños. Pero aún con todo el peso que estaba dispuesto a cargar al hacer tal acción, todo lo que le importaba era mantenerse lejos de ellos y de Ash.

— Blaziken… —nombró segura de sí misma, mientras el cabello resguardado en su pañoleta comenzaba a mojarse.

El Pokemon de fuego, encendió súbitamente las llamas de sus muñecas. Un halo anaranjado cubrió la oscuridad del bosque, y eso intimidó al par de Pokemon que no sabían lo que ocurría. El Blaziken miró fijamente al Pikachu, y aunque en el fondo estaba suplicando por no querer comenzar la batalla, debía de hacerlo por su coordinadora Pokemon.

— No tenemos tiempo Blaziken —decía May con voz entrecortada—. Así que hay que apresurarnos.

El Pokemon asintió y esperó a las órdenes de la muchacha.

Sabía que se iba a arrepentir de esto. Notó que Pikachu estaba más confuso que nadie, pero May cerró los ojos al no poder soportar ver más aquel pequeño e inocente rostro; unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y se perdieron entre el diluvio, y repentinamente, ordenó su ataque.

— ¡Ahora… Blaziken… Puño Fuego!

Sin dudarlo ni un momento, pero con algo de resentimiento en su alma, el Blaziken se dirigió rápidamente al Pikachu y al Piplup. El Pokemon se elevó por los aires y prendió su puño con una llama potente, mientras las gotas de lluvia al tener contacto con el puño de fuego se evaporaban al instante. No pasó ni un segundo en el aire y directamente fue hacia Pikachu y Piplup que miraban confusos lo que sucedía.

May deseaba que Pikachu se quitara, y aunque no entendía el por qué de ese sentimiento, sabía que en un rincón de su corazón quería que Pikachu se defendiera y le ganara al Blaziken.

— ¡Reacciona! —le gritó horrorizada al Pikachu petrificado, que sólo podía notar cómo un Blaziken enfurecido iba a toda velocidad con un puño certero hacia su rostro.

Pero Piplup no actuó igual que su compañero. El Pokemon de agua empujó al roedor y ambos pudieron esquivar el ataque a duras penas. Una onda expansiva de lodo se hizo presente al impactar el puño en la tierra, puesto que Blaziken había fallado en el ataque.

— ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? —se cuestionó May, sacudiendo su cabeza al ver que le había dicho a Pikachu que se defendiera—. ¡Blaziken, usa doble patada!

El Pokemon al separar su puño de la zona en la que había golpeado la tierra, como un rayo se dirigió por tierra hacia ambos Pokemon que se situaban algunos metros lejos de él.  
Blaziken levantó ambas piernas y le insertó a cada uno una patada, mientras salían volando por los aires.

— ¡Patada Ígnea! —ordenó aún con lágrimas en los orbes zafiro.

Mientras el Pokemon de Ash y Dawn estaban situados en las alturas, el Blaziken dio un salto enorme para llegar a su posición y sin dar tiempo de dar un respiro para los Pokemon inocentes, prendió con brusquedad una de sus piernas. Aquella luz del fuego que corría por la pierna de Blaziken, fue reflejada en los ojos entreabiertos del Piplup que aún podía reaccionar a tiempo.

En ese momento, la patada dio un giro sorprendente, indicando que estaba a punto de atacarlos nuevamente, pero el Piplup aún con todo el dolor que sentía, lanzó un potente chorro de agua que evaporó la llama que albergaba en su pierna; desafortunadamente, la fuerza con la que iba la patada no se detuvo por completo y acertó a un Piplup que logró interponerse entre la patada y Pikachu. Al intentar proteger a Pikachu, salió disparado hacia el suelo, provocando un impacto realmente fuerte en la tierra, lo que lo dejó en un estado incapaz de moverse más.

Pikachu, por su parte, cayó con debilidad en el suelo, mientras Blaziken ágilmente caía al lado de él, aunque al mirar a su entrenadora para esperar alguna orden, notó que se encontraba desconcertada.

— P-pikachu… — nombró May entristecida, con los puños apretados hasta no poder más, a causa del enojo que sentía—. ¡Defiéndete, maldita sea!

El roedor trató de pararse en cuatro patas, pero al hacerlo no pudo más que caer nuevamente, cubriéndose completamente de lodo.

— ¡¿Por qué no te defiendes?! —preguntó con confusión plena—. ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!

El Blaziken se limitaba a ver lo que el Pikachu era capaz de hacer en ese estado. Nuevamente el roedor trató de pararse y aunque lo logró, sentía cómo un dolor recorría todas sus piernas; volteó a ver a May y la miró esta vez con una mirada confusa. Sin embargo, no era una mirada de odio, sino de perdón. Aun así fuera a asesinarlo, Pikachu la iba a perdonar, porque simplemente era su amiga y amiga de Ash; pero aún entendiéndola mirada de Pikachu, May no quería aceptar su perdón, gracias a que negó agitadamente la cabeza y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir nuevamente.

— ¡Ya deja de hacerte el inocente! —gritó con mucha furia, pero a la vez con tristeza—. No sé por qué me sigues, no sé por qué no te defiendes, pero de algo estoy realmente segura. ¡Yo no soy tu amiga, Pikachu!

Aquellas palabras, aunque destrozaron por dentro al Pokemon y quería llorar por lo que acababa de escuchar, se quedaba mirando a la muchacha con dificultad, puesto que la lluvia cubría casi por completo ambas vistas. Sin embargo, mantuvo la cabeza en alto y comenzó a caminar hacia May, lo que asustó a ésta por unos momentos.

— ¡ALÉJATE! —gritó a regañadientes, mientras ella daba algunos pasos atrás; pero al hacer esto tropezó con una piedra y cayó apoyando sus manos en el suelo lodoso.

No obstante, el roedor la ignoró por completo avanzando más veloz conforme el tiempo pasaba.

— ¡Pikachu, aléjate! —nuevamente gritó con enfado, pero aún así el Pokemon no obedecía.

El roedor con buenas intenciones, se acercó segura y lentamente hacia la muchacha aterrorizada, y aún así volteó a mirarla a los ojos. Poco a poco se acercó hasta que quedaron frente a frente, y el Pokemon bajó su cabeza para lamer la fría y húmeda mano de la joven, mostrando un afecto profundo y un perdón inimaginable.

La muchacha sonrió por un momento, y una lágrima de felicidad recorrió sus mejillas a causa del perdón que estaba dispuesto a mostrar Pikachu, pero antes de que la bondad rodeara a May, la ternura se apoderara de su alma o aceptara el perdón de Pikachu, reaccionó como tenía que hacerlo e inmediatamente aquella mano fue bruscamente arrebatada.

Entonces, antes de que Pikachu se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, cayó bruscamente en la tierra, revolcándose lleno de lodo y al mismo tiempo rociándose con la lluvia que caía.

Una marca roja e hinchada apareció en la mejilla de Pikachu, producto del fuerte manotazo que había realizado May. El Pokemon se levantó a duras penas y antes de ver a Blaziken o a Piplup herido, vio a la jovenzuela que se encontraba parada de rodillas en el suelo.

— ¡TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS! —gritó, mientras sufría por lo que hacía—. ¡Ya no quiero nada que tenga que ver con Ash! ¿No lo entiendes?

Blaziken se acercó a su coordinadora para consolarla, pero ella hizo una seña de alejamiento y se paró nuevamente observando lo que sucedía.

— ¡Ya! —las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de la muchacha, aunque ya no salían muchas a causa del llanto excesivo—. ¡Déjame en paz! Yo no soy tu amiga, estúpido roedor.

Pikachu se notó desconcertado y no entendía el sufrimiento de May, pero tenía que hacer algo para que la joven ya no se encontrara en ese estado, por lo que nuevamente y sin importarle lo que sucediera, caminó hacia ella.

— ¡Que te largues! —una patada vino hacia Pikachu, mientras May no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.

Sus pupilas se dilataron y Blaziken se sorprendió ante lo sucedido. La joven al ver revolcándose a Pikachu por el lodo a causa de la patada, se detuvo a ver lo que ella misma había provocado.

Notó a un Blaziken forzado a seguir sus órdenes sin ninguna otra opción; notó a un Piplup herido e inconsciente a causa de proteger a su amigo Pikachu; notó a un Pikachu tirado e inmóvil, con la mirada pérdida y con las lágrimas recorriendo un costado de su mejilla, mientras sus heridas tanto físicas como las del corazón iban aumentando de dolor; finalmente, notó a alguien a quién no se imaginaba.

Notó a una chica que no era ella misma; que había cambiado drásticamente y no se hacía llamar May Balance; una chica desconocida tanto para ella como para los demás; una joven que no sabía lo que hacía y actuaba de forma desesperada sin conocer las futuras consecuencias; una chica que había cambiado por alguien a quien amaba; una muchacha que no entendía por qué le sucedía a ella todo esto; una moza que deseaba no haberse cruzado en el camino de ese alguien a quien amaba.

Todo eso era solo por una razón; todas las cosas que hacía eran para proteger a ese alguien de los futuros problemas; lo hacía para que él tuviera una vida sin complicaciones y fuese protegido. Sin embargo, no se imaginó que proteger a aquella persona fuese tan difícil como creía.  
No se imaginaba que tenía que pasar por todo este sufrimiento, angustia, ansiedad y presión; no comprendía que si quería protegerlo, tenía que herirse a sí misma, a los demás, a su corazón y alma. No obstante, lo único que comprendía de toda esta situación, a pesar del sufrimiento que tenía y las heridas que recibía de sí misma era que si quería proteger a esa persona para que tuviera una vida feliz y sin complicaciones, tenía que desaparecer de su vida por completo; porque solo ella era la única razón por la cual ese alguien sufría…

* * *

— ¡Ella no está enamorada de alguien como tú! —gritó Ash al mismo tiempo en que sentía que la ira corría poco a poco por sus venas.

Aquellas palabras cambiaron el gesto tranquilo y soberbio que tenía Drew en esos momentos, puesto que comenzó a apretar los puños con fuerza y dio algunos pasos hacia adelante.

Antes de que el silencio se produjera en el tenso ambiente, la risa descontrolada de Drew comenzó a extrañar a Ash, ya que no pensaba que fuera a reaccionar de esa manera.

— Ash… —nombró con seguridad al tiempo en que acababa de reírse—. Tienes que aceptarlo.

— ¿Aceptar qué? — cuestionó brutalmente Ash, notando cómo las ganas de darle un golpe a Drew se incrementaban.

— Tienes que aceptar… —hizo una pausa para suspirar—… que ella no te quiere, Ash.

— ¡Estás equivocado!

— ¿Entonces por qué te odia? ¿Por qué te abandonó y se fue sin decirte nada? ¿Por qué ya no quiere saber más de ti?

— ¡TE EQUIVOCAS! —Ash gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras daba más pasos hacia donde se encontraba Drew.

— ¡Sabes que es verdad y…!

— ¡CLARO QUE NO! — interrumpió indebidamente con la tristeza y llanto en sus ojos.

— ¡…Y realmente no quieres aceptar que ella me ama a mí! ¡No quieres aceptar y darte cuenta de que se fue de tu vida, porque así eres; una persona que no quiere reconocer sus errores y que no quiere aceptar la realidad en dónde vive! ¡Por eso te dejó May… por egoísta, imbécil y…!

Pero inesperadamente, la ira que corría por el cuerpo de Ash llegó a sus límites. No aguantaba ver como ese patán lo insultaba como si fuera alguien menospreciable y como si fuera su esclavo. No soportaba la idea de que alguien tan tierna, hermosa y sensible como May amara a un idiota y bueno para nada como Drew.  
Aquella ira se acumuló en la mente de Ash y sin dudarlo una vez más, se abalanzó contra el peli-verde y en ese momento un puño se cruzó en su camino, el cual dio certeramente en su labio.

Drew cayó bruscamente en el suelo, pero antes de reaccionar notó que un Ash desesperado y enfurecido estaba sobre él. Antes de que dijera o hiciera algo inesperado, el azabache nuevamente no dudó en darle una serie de golpes que lo dejaron fuera de la realidad en la que estaba, aunque aún así seguía consciente de lo que sucedía alrededor.

Cada golpe que daba en lleno, tenía un cierto contenido de furia excesiva. Era como si Ash estuviera restregando toda su ira en el rostro de Drew, mientras los golpes sonaban fuertemente y Ash notaba cómo la ira iba desapareciendo de su ser, pero a la vez quería herir más a Drew; incluso quería dejarlo humillado e inconsciente en el suelo.

— ¿Te gusta eso? —cuestionó Ash con una cara macabra, mientras los nudillos de sus puños estaban rodeados de sangre.

— E-ella… no te ama —sus palabras eran difícil de entender a causa del dolor que sufría.

— ¡Es imposible…May no te pueda amar a ti! —gritaba Ash mientras se abalanzaba contra Drew nuevamente para que no hablara—. ¡Ella te ha odiado el resto de su vida!

— A-acéptalo… —dijo en un tono calmado y doloroso a la vez, mientras un hilo de sangre escurría por sus labios a causa de la pelea.

Sin embargo, Ash sonrió con satisfacción y miró a un Drew destrozado, lleno de moretones y con algo de sangre en su rostro. No obstante, Drew podía escuchar perfectamente lo que decía Ash.

Por su parte, aquel azabache aunque sentía mucho más enojo y odio hacia Drew, al mismo tiempo notaba que algo no estaba bien. Sentía que su desahogo salía completamente, pero también un resentimiento se mantenía en lo más profundo de su corazón, puesto que no podía aceptar la idea de que May y Drew estuvieran juntos; no aceptaba que May se fuera inesperadamente y tampoco aceptaba lo que Drew le había contado…

Y aunque su ira estaba en todos esos golpes que realizaba el muchacho, notaba que el resentimiento crecía sin parar y que lo que Drew había dicho sobre él era cierto.  
No quería aceptar la realidad en la que vivía y aceptar que tal vez May estaba fuera de su alcance, pero aún así no se rendía por el inmenso amor que sentía hacia May, ya que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para ver solamente una vez más a la coordinadora. Estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida e incluso herir a la gente que ella amaba para ver su rostro tan solo una vez más, porque no podía vivir sin ella y sin su imagen; ya que Ash… en verdad amaba a May.

* * *

May notó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, al igual que las de Pikachu; y aún cuando la lluvia hacían indiferentes las lágrimas, ella podía sentir en lo profundo de su corazón cómo sufría aquel pequeño roedor que no tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba.

— Blaziken… —nombró May con un tono hiriente y sollozante.

Las lágrimas corrían por todo su rostro, pensando en lo que realmente iba a hacer. ¿Cómo era capaz de lastimar a una criatura pequeña e inocente? ¿Cómo era capaz de lastimar a alguien que no tenía nada que ver con esto? ¿Cómo se atrevía a lastimar a un roedor que intentaba recuperar a su amiga? ¿Cómo se atrevía a lastimar a su amigo a pesar de que le mentía?

May bajó rápidamente la cabeza, pero al momento dejó de pensar en todo aquello que lo traía confusa y presionada; alzó la mirada y sus lágrimas salieron a brote nuevamente, pero aún así tuvo el valor y la osadía de llamar a su Pokemon y ordenarle que atacara a alguien que no trataba de defenderse porque no se atrevía lastimar a sus amigos.

— ¡Blaziken, termínalo con llamarada! finalizó May para dejar a un Pikachu rendido y herido que no tenía nada que hacer mas esperar a su derrota.

El roedor amarillo sollozó por lo bajo y cerró los ojos preparándose para lo peor, sin embargo al producir aquella llamarada gigante, una explosión ensordecedora e inesperada ocurrió por el lugar, haciendo que todo aquel que estuviera ahí se sorprendiera.

Aquella explosión, aunque no lastimó a nadie a causa de su leve fuerza, desapareció instantáneamente, pero el humo en el aire se hizo presente y no dejó ver con claridad a May, que estaba desconcertada por lo que sucedía.

— ¿Qué demo…? — se sobresaltó por lo bajo al distinguir dos Pokemon entre el polvo y frente a ella.

* * *

— A-ash… para… — terminó Drew la frase para que parara aquel azabache.

— ¡¿Qué acaso no es suficiente?! —comenzó a enfurecerse de tal manera que se dio cuenta de su propia y extraña actitud.

— P-para — suplicó Drew, mientras apenas y podía respirar a causa del dolor en todas las partes de su rostro; aunque incluso ya ni podía sentir los golpes que le acertaba el muchacho.

— ¡Imbécil! —maldijo Ash en un tono macabro y sonrió ante ello, aunque después algo sucedió por su cabeza.

Antes de que fuera a torturar más al peli-verde, notó cómo un dolor que ya había sentido antes regresaba a su cabeza. Un ardor inimaginable se presentaba nuevamente no sólo por su cabeza, sino por todo su cuerpo. La ira corría ya no por sus venas, sino por su alma y corazón.  
El muchacho comenzó a gemir de dolor y se separó de Drew, mientras éste agradecía al saber que había parado, pero no se percataba de lo que le pasaba al azabache.

— ¡Aghh!

Ash se sostuvo la cabeza a causa del gran dolor y suplicaba que ya no sucediese más, pero al desear aquello, era todo lo contrario. Se tiró al suelo con brusquedad y comenzó a retorcerse de dolor al instante, mientras algo raro pasaba por su mente.  
Varias imágenes pasaban por la mente del muchacho, y solo pudo distinguir la imagen de un chico de ojos carmesí y un extraño gorro color claro. Y aunque no sabía quién demonios era, no podía pensar en este momento de quién se trataba, ya que su mente pedía más el deseo de que el dolor interno cesara.

Pero fue como si el mundo se hubiera parado y las acciones de Ash fueran controladas, ya que aunque sentía el dolor más fuerte, se paró inesperadamente y abrió los ojos de golpe.

Su gesto se volvió serio y frío; y aunque sentía un dolor intenso, no lo demostraba, ya que un nuevo deseo de venganza corría por sus venas. No obstante, aún con aquel frío rostro, aquella extraña actitud y aquel dolor infinito que sufría, algo en su rostro llamó más la atención…

Unos ojos carmesí comenzaban a iluminar las pupilas del joven, perdiendo la razón por completo.

_**Continuará...**_


	17. Una May desconocida

**Gracias a might sousen por el review :) Y claor que pondré romance... faltan algunos capítulos ;) Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic, y disfruten del capítulo y anímense a dejar un review por mi regalo de cumpleaños que es el jueves xD ¡Nos leemos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**  
**_Una May desconocida_**

* * *

Un muchacho se encontraba en esos momentos en soledad, ya que en el lugar donde se situaba no había ni un alma quien pudiese acompañarlo. Tan sólo su respiración era el único sonido que podía ser capaz de oír, mientras se encontraba inmóvil sin nada que hacer, con la mirada perdida y con la mente en otro lado. En realidad, estaba pensando en lo que le podría pasar a Ash en estos momentos, ya que el bosque Petalia era un lugar peligroso por la noche.

Sin embargo, antes de que su cabeza diera más vueltas al asunto, volteó con curiosidad hacia la ventana, dándose cuenta de que poco a poco el sol iba ocultándose tras aquel nubloso y tormentoso firmamento. Hizo un gesto de desaprobación, ya que el día se le pasaba muy lento. El muchacho, que se encontraba tirado en el sofá, subió las escaleras de la casa, ya que quería una cama para dormir a estas horas tempranas porque estaba dispuesto a madrugar para encontrar inmediatamente a Ash al día siguiente.

Mientras subía las escaleras comenzó a pensar en la habitación en donde podría dormir. Al subir giró hacia la izquierda y ahí se encontraban los dormitorios de Max, May y los padres de ambos; al caminar un poco notó que había una puerta entreabierta y se detuvo al instante. La abrió lentamente y se dio cuenta de que era una habitación hecha un desastre, con la cama desordenada y juguetes de Pokemon por todos lados; no dudó en que era el cuarto de Max.

— No dormiré aquí —se dijo Gary a sí mismo esbozando una sarcástica sonrisa.

Al seguir se encontró con una puerta más grande, pero aquella estaba abierta, y sin embargo supuso que pertenecían a los señores Balance.  
Inmediatamente le desagradó la idea, ya que no quería que Norman y Caroline al llegar, lo encontraran dormido en su propia cama. Por último, fue hasta el fondo de aquel pasillo. Comenzó a sentirse extraño, pero no sabía el por qué; tal vez porque May le hacía recordar a Ash y por ende, Ash lo hacía entrar en una confusión plena.

Al estar frente, notó un letrero que tenía escrito "No pasar", y a Gary no le impresionó aquello, ya que era típico esos letreros en los cuartos de los jóvenes adolescentes. Pero al levantar sin ninguna preocupación y colocar su mano en el picaporte, notó una extraña presencia. Notó que estaba siendo observado por alguien y eso le desagradaba.

Inmediatamente se retractó de lo que iba a hacer y dio media vuelta para alejarse.  
A Gary no le apetecía mucho la idea de espiar e investigar las cosas personales de los demás, y es por eso que se sentía bien al no entrar a la habitación de May; pero algo andaba en su cabeza que lo tenía confundido y algo le decía que en realidad quería entrar a aquella habitación sin importar quién lo viera.

May estaba relacionado con Ash, aquel muchacho el cual tal vez corría peligro. Y si quería saber información alguna sobre él, tenía que encontrarlo a como diera lugar, pero también tenía que investigar de otras personas para sacar toda la información posible.

— No es lo correcto —mencionó mientras su cabeza le insistía.

Camino unos pasos más hacia adelante, alejándose de la puerta que conducía a la habitación de May. Tal vez habrá más información que pudiese sacara en vez de esculcar las cosas de los demás; pero también esta era su única oportunidad de estar completamente solo en la casa de los Balance, y con la oportunidad de entrar a la habitación de May para saber algo sobre Ash que pudiese servirle como mínimo.

Inesperadamente dio nuevamente la vuelta y caminó con seguridad hacia la habitación de May, giró el picaporte y notó que era el cuarto de una chica común y corriente.  
Se adentró más en la habitación y sin dudarlo comenzó a buscar por todas partes para saber si tenía alguna cosa relacionada con Ash.

Comenzó a buscar entre los escritorios, los rincones del cuarto, los cajones, debajo de la cama e incluso en el baño, y aún así no encontró nada con o que respectaba al Ketchum.

— Me rindo… —mencionó exhausto y se recostó bruscamente en la cama, pero al acostarse fuertemente en la cama, notó que la almohada se sentía extraña.

Al percatarse de aquello, levantó la almohada y se llevó la grata y confusa sorpresa de que lo que se hallaba debajo de ella, era un diario. Tenía escrito en la portada "Mi primer viaje por Hoenn"…

* * *

Un muchacho se encontraba más desconcertado que adolorido, ya que su mente no podía responderle en estos momentos y lo único en lo que pensaba era que tenía que reaccionar a como diera lugar. Su cabeza pedía a gritos que aquel dolor parara, pero a la vez ansiaba un deseo de venganza imparable e incontrolable. Aunque no quería hacerle daño a nadie, algo le decía que tenía que desahogarse inmediatamente mediante la violencia, por lo que al mismo tiempo le desagradaba y le gustaba.

Inmediatamente se levantó, y miró inesperadamente hacia el muchacho que se encontraba en el suelo, tirado y debilitado ante los fuertes golpes que le había realizado poco antes.  
Sin embargo, al mirarlo notó cómo un sentimiento de odio se incrementaba en su pecho, y un ardor más intenso comenzaba a correr por toda su alma, por lo que sin pensarlo, comenzó a acercarse hacia el joven peli-verde que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que le estaba sucediendo a Ash.

El muchacho se acercaba, con el único deseo de venganza que quería. Aquellas ansias de venganza eran solamente por la razón de haber insultado a May y después decir que la amaba. Eso era una simple estupidez. Era imposible que alguien pudiera amar a otra persona de un día para otro cuando anteriormente la había odiado y despreciado.

Ash poco a poco se acercaba, y sin embargo ya saboreaba el olor a dulce venganza, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer. En realidad no tenía conciencia de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y aunque en lo más profundo de su corazón tenía miedo y arrepentimiento por Drew, quería detenerse por un segundo y reflexionar sobre lo que estaba a punto de realizar; pero siguió caminando, sin importarle las futuras consecuencias, ya que por otro lado también tenía aquel deseo de golpearlo incluso hasta su muerte, por haber insultado a May, mentido y sobretodo ser un engreído.

— D..Drew —nombró el joven, con una voz menos habitual y más ronca de la normal.

Inmediatamente, antes de llegar a su posición notó que un ardor comenzó a invadir su cabeza, sin embargo aún ante todo aquello no podía parar, puesto que sus deseos de vengarse de Drew eran más fuertes que el dolor interno que no era capaz de controlar.

El Ketchum, con aquellos ojos carmesí y aquella mente deseosa, al fin se colocó delante del muchacho peli-verde que no podía ni siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ya que aún no era capaz de reaccionar y mirar a su alrededor, pero aún así estaba consciente…

Instantáneamente se agachó y miró con desprecio a Drew, y aunque Ash no sabía lo que su cerebro le indicaba, tenía miedo de rebasar el límite porque verdaderamente estaba actuando de una forma estúpida y descontrolada; pero aún así una parte de él le encantaba hacer esto.

Lo miró fijamente transmitiendo odio y seriedad. Aquella mirada asesina fue no tan vista por Drew, aunque poco tiempo después el peli-verde que yacía en el suelo, sonrió. El joven Ketchum desconcertado, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro le clavó aún más la mirada, mientras se preparaba para darle nuevamente su merecido.

— No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para esto… — dijo con una voz extraña el azabache.

Drew volteó a verlo con dificultad, aunque lo único que pudo ver con claridad eran aquellos ojos carmesí entre la oscuridad y borrosidad que albergaba en sus orbes verdes. En ese momento se calmó al mirar aquellos ojos, ya que un miedo lo invadió completamente.  
El muchacho herido se limitó a sonreír y comentó con desprecio:

— Anda… hazlo… —sus palabras eran difíciles de comprender—… desquítate conmigo, si es que tienes el valor suficiente.

— Soy capaz incluso de matarte —el azabache comentó.

— ¿De verdad? Entonces inténtalo —susurró al mismo tiempo en que sollozaba del gran dolor en su rostro.

— Yo… no puedo.

— Si lo haces, May te dejaría de hablar por el resto de su vida.

El muchacho quedó callado ante las palabras y la razón que tenía Drew; no obstante, no sabía si era verdad lo que decía Drew. Pero tenía otra oportunidad en la vida; ansiaba con toda su alma vengarse de él, por tratar mal a May en el pasado y por decir un sinfín de mentiras.

En ese momento, aquel pequeño amor escondido en su corazón, aquel sentimiento placentero que le tenía a May comenzó a incrementarse poco a poco; aun sabiendo que Drew le había dicho que eran novios, aún sabiendo que May se había ido y no quería volverlo a ver, aún sabiendo que por más que Drew o quienquiera que fuera dijera algo sobre May, por más que le dijeran cosas de ella, su amor no cambiaría ni cambiará… ya que él la ama en verdad. La amaba y no quería aceptarlo, porque no aceptaba el hecho de que había huido y no aceptaba el hecho de que aquel aura oscura y misteriosa que poseía comenzó todos sus problemas, no quería aceptar que él también era el causante de muchos misterios y cosas que sucedían a su alrededor; pero ahora se daba cuenta de su único error.  
Ahora aceptaba que todo esto era por su culpa, que todo lo había ocasionado y que May había huido inesperadamente, pero no se rendiría en buscarla, incluso si fuera el fin del mundo o de su vida, no pararía de buscarla.

— Yo… —comentó, mientras aquellos ojos carmesí se incrementaban más, aunque su fuerza de voluntad quería desaparecer aquella rabia—… ¡No te creó ni una palabra de lo que dices, Drew!

Su rabia incrementaba, ya que solo con el hecho de pensar en aquella persona que tenía frente a sus ojos lo hacía enfurecer como nunca; sin embargo, él quería controlarse y calmar su ira por May. Quería aprender a contenerse, porque al instante en que se dio cuenta de todo aquello, también notó que el primer paso para encontrar a May y no rendirse nunca, era controlarse, puesto que no servía de nada la violencia contra alguien que no tenía la culpa.

De hecho, Drew no tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba, ni tampoco la mínima idea de que Ash tenía un aura oscura y que lo hacía enfurecer como nadie lo ha hecho. Sin embargo también podía sentirse un sentimiento de placer al ver cómo Drew iba a recibir su merecido, por todas aquellas cosas malas e incorrectas que les ha hecho a la chica y a sus amigos.

— No me creas entonces… —sonrió dolorosamente el peli-verde—. Pero entonces tendrás que tomar una decisión. Vengarte o contenerte, por el bien de May.

* * *

La joven de cabellos castaños yacía desconcertada ante lo sucedido, puesto que al dar la orden de acabar con Pikachu de una vez por todas, algo extraño había sucedido: dos siluetas habían defendido al roedor, lo que impresionó no solo a May, sino a Blaziken y Pikachu.

— ¿Qué demo…? —se sobresaltó, pero al dispersarse lentamente aquella nube de polvo, dejó al descubierto aquellas dos siluetas.

Un Croagunk y un Pachirisu estaban en posición de defensa, preparados para cualquier cosa, mientras Pikachu trataba de levantarse ante la impresión que había recibido.

May dio un grito ahogado al darse cuenta del tipo de Pokemon que eran, puesto que ambos eran de dos personas quien la joven conocía. No hubo tiempo ni de reaccionar y dar un ataque, porque al instante tres siluetas aparecieron justo frente a ella, lo que a la joven le impresionó aún más porque no se percató de su presencia.

Dawn, Max y Brock permanecían inmóviles y percatados de la presencia y las futuras acciones que May estaba dispuesta a hacer. Estaban conscientes de que esa muchacha no era otra más que May, pero no podían creer lo que sus ojos habían visto. No podían tener en mente que estaba dispuesta a rebasar los límites e incluso asesinar a un pobre e inocente roedor que no tenía la culpa de nada. Ni siquiera sabían por qué del actuar de esa manera y por qué la causa de aquella batalla. No estaban enterados de nada, aunque estaban dispuestos a saber lo que pasaba.

Dawn miró fijamente a May, mientras ella se tornaba nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, pero al corresponder la mirada notó cómo una ira recorría la mente de Dawn, pero a la vez notaba cómo una tristeza profunda se ocultaba tras ese serio rostro y esos orbes azules que reflejaban ira.

— ¡May! –nombró realmente impresionada Dawn, mientras veía justo frente a sus ojos a la castaña—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?

La muchacha ignoró por completo a Dawn, mientras seguía en una posición inmóvil.  
May notó cómo una punzada se hacía presente en su estómago, porque tenía miedo; no se atrevía a levantar el dedo y ordenar a su Blaziken de atacar a ambos Pokemon que permanecían atentos.

— May… — comentó Brock con inseguridad, por el temor a saber cómo reaccionaría May—. ¿Por qué atacabas a Pikachu?

— No es lo que creen… — susurró apenas en un tono audible para el trío que se encontraba desconcertado—. Yo… yo lo estaba defendiendo ¡Estaba defendiéndolo!

— ¡DE QUÉ! —gritó Dawn con rabia, aunque no se atrevió a voltear a ver a Max, ya que no se imaginaba cuál sería su reacción.

— ¡Yo…! —pero de golpe se paró, ya que no tenía en mente alguna excusa creíble—. ¡Pikachu era atacado por un Pokemon salvaje!

— ¿Acaso Blaziken es salvaje? —cuestionó brutalmente Brock, pero a la vez calmado—. Porque al único Pokemon que vi atacar fue a Blaziken.

— ¡No, de verdad había un…!

— May, sabemos que no es verdad —interrumpió indebidamente Max.

Ambos, Brock y Dawn, voltearon inesperadamente a ver al joven. Su cara denotaba tristeza y preocupación por su hermana, aunque al mismo tiempo se notaba que la confusión lo invadía.  
Las lágrimas del jovencito aún no salían, pero con tan sólo el hecho de mirarlo a los ojos, podía presenciarse que tarde o temprano iba a romper en llanto gracias a la inquietante preocupación y confusión por la actitud de su hermana, sobre todo por sus acciones.

— ¡Deja de mentir, maldita sea! —inmediatamente Max se sostuvo los lentes por sacudir bruscamente la cabeza.

— Max… — la joven castaña comenzó a soltar gritos de dolor, ya que era lo único que le quedaba de su tristeza.

— ¡¿Por qué atacabas a Pikachu?!

— Yo…

La joven volteó a ver a un Pikachu destrozado completamente, sabiendo que no solo lo había dañado física y psicológicamente, sino que recordaría esto por el resto de su vida.  
Nuevamente May regresó la mirada hacia Max, que esperaba una respuesta al igual que los otros dos, pero aunque quería soltar toda la verdad de por qué los había abandonado, no debía.  
No tenía que hacerlo por el hecho de que era por la protección de Ash, sino que el Lucario le había ordenado hace poco que no tenía que decirle a nadie sobre esto o Ash estaría en un grave peligro.

¿Pero qué peligro?

Ella simplemente no lo sabía ni se ha detenido a pensar sobre ello, pero lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que si no lo hacía, podría perder a Ash para siempre.

— Yo no puedo decirles… — susurró mientras Dawn daba una pequeña risa de ira.

— May, hemos sido buenas amigas desde el día en que te conocí, así que te pido por favor que me digas lo que sucede— suspiró y trató de actuar de forma tranquila.

— Así es May, cada uno de nosotros te ha brindado nuestro apoyo y sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, así que no nos enojaremos si tienes una buena razón de lo que está sucedien…

— ¡¿Buena razón?! —cuestionó bruscamente May, ya con los ojos hinchados del dolor y la tristeza—. ¡¿Ustedes creen que todo es tan fácil como parece?!

— May, solo tratamos de ayudarte… — comentó Dawn con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, ya que su ira desapareció por completo al ver que esto se lo tomaba en serio.

— ¡¿En qué me van a ayudar?! ¡Solo me traerán más problemas de los que ya tengo! ¡No saben por lo que estoy sufriendo y por la confusión que estoy pasando! ¡USTEDES NO SABEN NADA DE MI!

— ¡MAAAAY! —gritó Max muy fuerte, haciendo un eco por el bosque, lo que espantó a algunos Pokemon salvajes que se ocultaban de la anterior batalla.

Aquel grito dejó en silencio a todos, ya que su grito transmitió tristeza y rabia que tenían que ser liberadas al instante.

Hubo un momento de paz en el ambiente, puesto que ningún grito o discusión molestaron a la espesura; tan solo se podía disfrutar del ruido de las hojas al raspar el suelo, las pesadas gotas de lluvia azotando la tierra mojada o el golpeteo de las ramas contra sí mismas.  
Aunque la respiración agitada de Max y May hacían diferenciar todo aquel tranquilo entorno.

* * *

El eco recorría todo el bosque hasta llegar no muy lejos de ahí a los oídos de dos sujetos y un Pokemon que observaban toda aquella escena.

— Mira… — mencionó Jessie señalando a un Pikachu medio inconsciente—. Es nuestra oportunidad.

— Tienes razón Jessie —asintió algo extrañado Meowth—. Pero sólo hay que esperar el momento perfecto…

— Y de ahí escapamos con Pikachu y nos vamos hasta el infinito y más allá —finalizó James, mientras los tres reían pero a la vez observaban unos metros más adelante lo que sucedía.

* * *

— Max… tranquilo —trató de consolarlo Dawn, pero el muchacho solo se concentraba en la mirada de su hermana.

— ¡Suéltame! —Se sacudió Max cuando Dawn le posó su mano en el hombro—. ¡May, nos estás ocultando algo ¿cierto?!

La joven por su parte se quedó quieta, mirando cómo Max sentía rabia y como poco a poco iba descubriendo que les ocultaba un secreto.

— ¿De verdad nos ocultas algo May? —interrogó Brock con curiosidad.

— Yo… — titubeó por un momento la coordinadora.

— May, solamente dinos la verdad. ¿Por qué atacabas a Pikachu?

— Eh… — la muchacha comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

— Sé que ocultas algo, pero solamente queremos decirte algo —comentó Brock con tristeza, pero a la vez dándose cuenta de que aquello era real—. ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con May?

— ¡BASTA! —gritó la joven con rabia en su interior.— ¡Lárguense!

No podía más con aquel sufrimiento, y no podía resistir las miradas de curiosidad de aquellos tres, por lo que en ese momento, con los puños apretados y la quijada endurecida resistiendo toda la ira que contenía en su interior, inmediatamente salió huyendo de ahí.  
No miró hacia atrás, no pudo girar la cabeza y ver cómo huía de sus amigos y de su hermano, no podía soportar la idea de que escapaba para jamás verlos otra vez. No podía soportar la idea de que todo esto le tenía que pasar a ella, no tenía claro que todo esto lo hacía para la protección de Ash, y sobre todo, huía de sí misma, porque Brock tenía razón; ella no era la misma de antes, sino otra persona más oscura, más violenta y más egoísta. Todo, para proteger a quien amaba…

* * *

Sin embargo, no muy lejos de donde ocurrían aquellos sucesos, algo se aproximaba. Algo rápido, enfurecido y preocupado al mismo tiempo; una criatura que no tenía que perder ni un segundo, ya que tenía que llegar cuanto antes. Una criatura cruzaba las ramas de los árboles fugazmente, como si fuera un pájaro habilidoso. Nadie se percataba de su presencia; ni hasta el Pokemon más atento podía notarlo, puesto que iba realmente rápido. Pero lo más extraño de aquella criatura no era su rapidez o su destreza para trepar los árboles; sino que alrededor tenía un aura de tono azul que resaltaba e iluminaba el bosque.

Aquella criatura, enfurecida por lo que veía en su interior, abrió los ojos de golpe. Unos ojos carmesí resaltaron entre el tono azul y oscuro de su pelaje, mientras daba a mostrar unos colmillos llenos de furia.  
Una criatura enfurecida, nerviosa, desesperada… pero sobretodo preocupada por una razón.

— Ese muchacho… — comentó seriamente con un tono devastador pero tranquilo —Me ha traído muchos problemas —dio un largo suspiro mientras aumentaba a su máxima velocidad —Perderá la razón si no hago algo rápido… — finalizó Lucario.

* * *

_**¡Continuará!**_


End file.
